


Mr. Hitman

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Drugged Sex, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sequel, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: The winner of Total Drama All Stars was Mal who won the race to the million dollar prize! After the race Mal decides to take his new fortune and run away to start a new life with his favorite bitch.This is a direct sequel to King of Juvie and is a continuation after the events of Total drama all stars.Major MalxDuncan, AlejandroxDuncan, minor DuncanxTrent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I hope to introduce an interesting new dynamic in Mal's and Duncan's relationship. I hope to sprinkle in hints of other stories that I've written before such as the obvious one of King of Juvie and Take him for a ride bitch. I think you folks will be getting a good dose of the dark story telling you and I all love.
> 
> I plan to have new chapters out asap but I first have planned to get some of the ground work out and give you something to read.
> 
> ~Enjoy

I sat in a cold little cell across from my new cellmate as I waited out my days. I had written a letter to my dear Ma for her birthday and was surprised when she had actually sent me a piece a cake and a short letter about her looking for a lawyer to help get me out of here or at least minimize my sentence for blowing up Chris's 'cottage’.

Blowing up his cottage actually was born from a multitude of things, a prominent one was to prove I was still in fact a bad boy, another reason that this was my way of flipping Chris the middle finger of sorts.

Hehehe, bastard had it coming.

But the one reason that had set everything into motion was that cruel smile and a blood chilling whistle. I shuddered hard enough to actually rattle the cot I was lying on with it having nothing to do with the cold air of the cell. I might have gotten locked up in jail but I finally got away from him. I had taken control and forced my way out of that relationship and I have no doubt this really pissed him off.

It was, well fuck about 3 years now? I had only been locked up with him for about a month at the most but I was deeply scarred by that. It took Mal getting moved to a different prison and my family moving for me to finally have the ties put in place by Mal to finally be cut. I was too terrified to do it myself, Mal was always in control which is something he keep bound tightly to my throat with his well written, very detailed letters with orders of what he wanted me to do to myself in his absence. He expected me to get off only by me fingering my ass, rubbing myself in public places or when he had my phone number and would have me moaning his name as he told me what he would do to me.

I shook my head hard trying to clear away my thoughts but it didn't really help, I knew I could lie and get away with it when it was just our letter exchanges, I knew full well that I didn't have to but I did it anyways. Fucking coward.

I knew my family were worried about me. My brothers were constantly asking me how my ribs had been broken or how the big fight had gotten started and how my stay was this time around. I had always rambled off some half baked story or some quick excuse to run away, I could tell they were bothered by my silence when I would normally brag and have stories to share but when I got home I was moody and skittish. I would jump at every little sound and would lash out at anyone who touched me or break down into choked sobs if I thought I did something that would get me sent back to the same juvenile hall where I thought Mal would be waiting for me again. They all could tell something was severely wrong but none of them had any idea of how to help me, not that I would ever dare tell them what had happened.

It took me about 2 years to finally return to some state of normalcy, so when I had heard that there was a huge competition at a fancy hotel I jumped on it only to later find out it was actually being held at some shitty run down summer camp. While I did have fun on those shows, gained a fan base and had made friends that would have lasted me a lifetime, there was something I hadn't taken into account, like who would possibly be watching for me for example.

He was smart, careful. He knew I might watch the show having been a former contestant and all so he smartly hid in plain sight using Mike as his cover. It worked because I somehow was too stupid to notice and make the connection, I wasn't being careful and I had all but directly told him how to find me. I let this happen to me and my only chance for escape came in the form of blowing something up. Jake would be proud, it wasn't a fire but it certainly was impressive.

I hadn't gotten away completely unscathed though. Because of Mal's twisted fantasy I had ended up getting fucked not only by Mal but by Alejandro as well. He had given me a few looks and glances when he thought I wasn't looking, I can only imagine what Mal would do to him with me no longer being there to draw the majority of his focus and cruelty.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps that reverberated loudly in the hallway that went past my cell. I was surprised when the biggest guard in the entire prison stopped in front of my cell door and unlocked it. “Duncan. You've been bailed out, get your shit and get moving” I didn't need to be told twice as I hopped to my feet and eagerly followed the guard.

With the world's biggest grin on my face I walked with him towards the processing area “So who bailed me out? My father was pretty adamant that he was gonna leave me here to rot for this one.” The guard grumbled out an “I don't know” and continued to lead me out of here. It wasn't all too unpleasant here after the first week, I decided to keep my head down and follow the rules. Most or the guys heckled me at first but quickly lost interest as easier or much more interesting targets came in. I had slowly became known as 'The Ghost' around here because I would either refuse to talk or when I did I made sure to talk as softly and cryptically as I could. I would also keep to myself and be careful to avoid crowded areas, almost haunting the most quiet corners of the jail. I think I creeped some of the guys out with my newest strategy.

I had gotten my old beaten army duffel bag full of clothing back and a carved wooden skull I had made before my knife was broken. I winced slightly at the thought of my favorite pocket knife falling apart in my hand. With a sigh I thanked the uninterested lady behind the desk and was given a piece of paper saying I had a ride prepared for me. I raised a brow and asked the woman if she knew anything about this, she rolled her eyes and spoke in a very dry tone “Your parents don't want you home right away, something about you blowing it up or something. The car is taking you to a temporary location before you'll go home. Anything else you want to know?” Her tone was practically dripping with the desire for me to be done bothering her and to leave her alone already.

I gladly obliged tossing my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked out the door that was the exit. I was almost blinded by the bright sunlight of the early afternoon sun, once I blinked that off I looked down at the end of the path to see a small unassuming black car that was my ride. A weird sense of unease came over me as I looked at it, I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was that made me uncomfortable about it but it was my only ride and I had been locked up for over a month. I shrugged and walked to the car knocking on the back door for whoever was driving to unlock it for me, after a loud popping sound I opened the door and tossed my bag in before I made myself comfortable in the surprisingly soft seat.

“So, where am I going?” The driver didn't bother with responding and focused on the road ahead. Okay, now I see why the other guys always found me so creepy. I leaned back and decided to take a little nap, the driver will wake me up when we get there.

I woke up to an abrupt stop which ended with me slamming face first into the back of of the driver's seat. I swore loudly “Geeze! There are better ways to wake me up you know.” The driver ignored me and pointed at the small unassuming house. “That's your stop. Now get out.” Che’ such a lovely person.

I grabbed my duffel bag and stepped out of the car and walked up the short path to the small house. Just like in the car I felt a wave of uneasy hit me like a truck, I changed my mind! I wanted to go back to jail! I don't want to be here. I turned around and was about to bolt for the car but as soon as I did I saw the car peel out if the driveway leaving me stranded.

Well that's just great.

I scowled and looked around for any other house to see if I could use their phone. The area was pretty rural so the closest house was at least a mile down the road. Dammit. Deciding I was better off trying the house first so I went up and knocked on the door. A soft voice from within called for me to come in.

I grunted and opened the door to find a scarcely decorated room that had a small coffee table, a cheap two seater couch and not much else. No pictures on the walls or any signs of it really being lived in by anyone. Was this a halfway house? I heard someone call me in but I have yet to see him.

“Hello? Hey where can I put my stuff down?” The voice called out to me again only this time it was softer “Oh you can set it down anywhere. Also make sure to shut the door so that bugs don't get in please.” I couldn't see the man who was talking, I think he might have been towards the back of the house where the bedroom was. “Um ok? Do you know when I'll get to talk to my parents?” I kicked the door shut behind me and threw my bag haphazardly onto the couch, I looked off to the side and saw something that immediately became the most wonderful sight in the world to me.

“Hey I've been holding it for a while so I'm going to take a piss then we can talk alright?” I heard a soft confirmation so I happily took the chance to go and relieve myself. The bathroom was tiny with only a small sink, a toilet and a cramped standing shower. I can't imagine anyone enjoying living here out in the sticks, I only saw a small bottle of hand soap and that was it for personal items.

All sorts of alarms were going off in my head right now, this didn't seem right. Something is going on and I was told I was going to come here then go home, right? Why was I brought here? This all seemed so wrong.

I washed my hands then walked out intent on confronting whoever he was and find out what the hell was going on here. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I was tackled from the side and wrestled to the ground, I panicked at the sudden attack and tried to lashed out but a powerful vice like grip pinned my wrists to the floor. “What the fuck?!” I tried to struggle, I tried to turn my head to see who had me pinned to the ground but his other hand had my face pinned to the floor.

I felt the hand leave my face but whoever attacked me made sure to keep me pinned down with his elbow which was grinding into the spot just above my ear painfully. I jerked in surprise as something sharp jabbed into my neck, I felt my muscles lose all their strength as my words became a slurring mumble. I couldn't think properly anymore.

The last thing I heard as I slipped into the darkness was a low murmur in my ear “Not even prison can save you from me bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello folks! I am in fact the same person who's written all these dark twisted stories. We love but I decided it was best to switch my characters for this profile seeing as my previous character is suppost to be more family friendly so I swapper her out for my sexy Kirin Saita. Sorry about any confusion this may have caused!!
> 
> ~Enjoy

When I woke up I felt a sense of full body numbness, I could wiggle a finger but that was about it. I didn't fully understand what was going on and could only try and make some high pitch moaning that could barely be heard by anyone unless they were right next to me. I couldn't see either, I think I was covered in something but I couldn't really tell. “You're awake? Well that won't do. Just relax sweetheart we're getting on the plane now, this is just to make sure you won't freak out.”

My heart seized up as it finally dawned on me what was happening. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!! Fuck me! Fuck me sideways, fuck, dammit, dammit, fuck! I couldn't feel anything but I could move a finger, I could probably get up if I put enough energy into getting up, I could get away! I could; do nothing. All my struggling accomplished was my arm flopping to the side, which of course alerted Mal.

“Nah ‘ah sweetie” he grabbed my arm and placed back under me. “If you try and move again I'll handcuff you, if that doesn't work then I'll drug you, again. And if that hasn't taught you then I'll fuck that sweet ass of yours until your hips are dislocated, and trust me, I have a month built up for you.”

I stopped trying to struggle knowing I didn't want to make it any worse for myself, he wasn't joking around. I had no idea where we were going so I tried get him talking. Mal loved to brag so if I could get him talking I could probably get more information from him without him even noticing.

I struggled to get my mouth to work for me, most of my words came out heavily slurred and incoherent “Me are takkkk when?” “Huh?” “Where. Me?” That slurred jumble of a sentence made absolutely no sense whatsoever but he seemingly managed to catch on to what I was trying to ask. “Where are we going? You already know the answer to that sweetheart, we're going home.” I could feel myself getting lifted up on a stretcher and was being rocked side to side as they took me somewhere, the gentle swaying and all the effort I had previously put forth had exhausted me. I found it difficult to keep my eyes open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I boarded the small private plane I had rented for us to use. Getting my bitch back into my clutches was surprisingly easy with a million dollars. I of course made sure to keep careful track of how much of the money I spent.

We couldn't settle down on nothing now could we?

The set up was pretty clever if I do say so myself, his parents were furious with him about the reason he had gotten himself thrown in jail and he seemed pretty eager to get out according to the guard I bribed for information. Having him stop at what he thought would be a halfway house to get us all alone was easy, the only hard part about this was restraining myself, not bending him over the couch that would have put his ass at just the right angle; mhhh I needed to stop unless I wanted a painful case of blue balls.

I looked down at my slut and considered him for a moment but I shook my head. With him drugged like that it would be impossible for him to suck me properly and it wouldn't be fun to fuck him when he wasn't awake or coherent enough to scream while I fucked his tight ass. Soon Mal, soon enough. You've been patient this long, you can wait just a few more days and when that happens, you'll make him scream for more. I shook my head and decided to focus on my future to keep myself from shoving my cock balls deep in my drugged slut.

I had gotten us a nice modest one story home out in the country side in Cuba. I had to make sure no one would bother us and that my bitch couldn't get away, something unassuming that would fly under the radar. I'm not losing him to some stupid stunt or risk a rescue attempt. Yes, somewhere nice and quiet so that me and my bitch can live together, it will take a lot of time and training but he will be mine.

All mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoken by a sharp slap across my cheek causing me to almost jump from the spot I was sitting in. Wait a minute, where am I? I blinked and gave a quick glance to try and get an idea of where I was. I probably should have started with who had slapped me but I was groggy and confused.

“Wakey wakey” I felt myself jerk upright and focus in on Mal who was sitting beside me, I was handcuffed around both my wrists and ankles. I quickly realized we were both in the back of a cab, the cab driver didn't seem to pay either of us any mind or even seem to acknowledge me. “Don't bother. He's being paid to drive, not to care about you. While I've been very patient I'm about ready to burst, so.” He leaned back and unzipped his pants for me, I was strongly considering jumping out of the moving car but sighed and leaned forward to follow the wordless order.

Mal leaned back with a smile of relief as I began licking and kissing my way up from the base of his cock. “You honestly thought that you could get away.” I rolled my eyes and pulled away for a second “well I tried. At least Chris's cottage is still a pile of wood and rubble” He didn't punch me but he didn't laugh either, he simply pulled my face back down and jammed his cock down my throat. With my arms bound behind my back and my ankles being chained together it made keeping my balance very difficult, the roads outside being so bumpy didn't help either so I would ended up gagging as his cock would suddenly end up much deeper in my throat then I wanted.

“¡Oye! ¡Ojos en el camino!” The driver had been peeking back at us through the rear-view mirror occasionally but his eyes snapped back to the road as soon as he was found out. My face burned with embarrassment as I continued to suck him off. “How I've missed this. I'm not going to let you get away again, I'll kill you before I give you up. And if you ever tried to get away? Well it shouldn't be too hard to track down one of those brothers or yours now should it?” I felt my throat clench up at those words which caused me to choke I quickly pulled off to try and keep my jaw from unintentionally clamping shut while his dick was down my throat. I don't think he'd appreciate me biting him.

“Yes that's right. I believe you've mentioned having 3 of them? It would be nothing for me to go out and find one of them. While the money I have is more than enough for us to live on comfortably it's no excuse for me not to work now is it?” Once I was certain that I wouldn't bite him I had taken him back into my throat as best as I could. Mal was sitting at a funny angle to make it easier for me to blow him since there wasn't enough room for me to kneel down in front of him in the small cab.

He probably wasn't going to say anything more with the cab driver being here. I doubt the man spoke much English but Mal never was one to take unnecessary risks when he didn't have too.

He gripped my head and shoved it down and keep it there, already knowing what this meant I prepared myself to swallow as quickly as possible unless I wanted it coming out of my nose. Knowing it was coming did nothing to help as the thick cum shot down my throat in rapid bursts that turned my empty stomach violently. It took about 40 or so seconds for him to finally release his hold on the back or my head allowing me to cough and choke through the goop clogging my throat as he leaned back with a satisfied sigh as he lit a cigarette for himself.

I felt my lips twitch at the sight and smell, I haven't had a smoke in what felt like forever. I quickly pulled my cuffed arms under my legs to where they were in front of me instead of behind my back, he didn't even blink or seem to be bothered by me doing this, something I had chalked up to the good mood after a blowjob. I looked at him pleadingly hoping he'd take pity and spare a smoke for me. He grunted and looked me over before shrugging and lit one for me “I don't want you smoking too often. You'll get maybe one pack a month if you're lucky, I want to keep you as healthy for as long as possible. Understand?”

I took a long drag off of my smoke and blow it out slowly enjoying the rich flavor and nicotine. While I did wince internally I nodded my understanding, Mal never did like to be kept waiting.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride which took about another 20 minutes for us to arrive at our location, our… home. I couldn't help the shutter that ran through me at the word, it was almost like I had just signed away my life with that word alone.

The house was located on a nice piece of land well out into the countryside sort of like the halfway house where I was captured at. This house looked a lot nicer and a lot more furnished then the other one had, while by no means inviting to me, it did look a lot more comfortable a place to live at. "Hey you mind uncuffing me? Kinda can't walk with my ankles cuffed together" "Huh? Oh right, I forgot about that" he uncuffed my ankles and when I thought he was going to uncuff my wrists he hooked a finger in the chain and pulled me close "You have no where to run so behave yourself and wait for me." I nodded as he unlocked the cuffs and hooked them in his belt. I stumbled out onto the lawn rather disgracefully as Mal paid the cab driver and grabbed a few bags from the trunk and walked towards the front door.

He opened it and shouted for me to follow him inside, I realized I had just been standing and looking at the house rather dumbly. The yard while well maintained was rather minimalist in design only having a few thorny bushes in front of the windows. The house was a wood and brick structure that was long like a trailer but much more spacious. The inside had warm burnt orange colored walls with rich hardwood floors, the first area I had entered was a modestly sized living room with a huge brown leather sofa, small coffee table and a large flat screen T.V that had all the newest gaming consoles resting proudly underneath it. “This room should keep you entertained when Daddy's not home. That's only after you've done your chores of course.”

My eyes widened a little at the sight of it, the walls were rather bare in comparison as Mal gave me the tour of our new home together. He lead me to the kitchen next, it was a decent size with an island in the center “this is where you'll cook dinner for us both. I'll make sure to get you some cookbooks and you'll have plenty of time to practice but you will cook breakfast, lunch and dinner or whatever I want when I'm hungry. You'll keep this clean, you won't leave dishes in the sink at night even if you have to crawl.” I winced already knowing what he meant by that.

He guided me towards the other side of the house where there was a large sliding glass door that lead to a small barn out back. “That's where we'll keep any vehicles or animal's we may have; or where I might chain you up in at night if your disobedient.” While he said it in a causally joking tone there was no missing the clear warning in his tone and choice of words he chose to use.

He turned me away from the door and continued to the last door at the end of the hallway. “And this is my favorite room.” He opened the door to reveal the room I had been dreading the most.

The bedroom.

This was by far the biggest room in the house, there was a huge king size double mattress with red sheets and a large black comforter and a simple stained black wooden headboard. It looked out of place among everything else in the room, the only other things being two simple nightstands with matching small lamps on the sides. There was another door of to the side that was solid so I assumed it lead to the master bathroom. I could see another set of doors the were partially see through so I guessed it was a closet.

Mal grinned at me and motioned for me to see/use the bathroom, I guess he didn't want to risk a possible accident as I had been asleep the whole ride here. I honestly had no idea where I was anymore or how long we had been travelling, as far as I could tell we were somewhere that the dominant language was Spanish. I had been to Mexico once on a family vacation but this didn't quite fit. It was hot here but I don't think we're in Mexico, it would be too close to Canada for Mal's comfort even with the United States between the two.

I walked into the bathroom and gasped in wonder. The master bath was beautiful, it was comparable to the luxury baths that the victors mansion had. There was a whirlpool bathtub that was big enough to fit at least 3 full sized men comfortably and a beautiful standing shower. The toilet next to the sink looked to be rather high end with marble counter tops with a full body mirror. I can only imagine how much time I'll spend in here if Mal would allow it. Mal had clearly spent quite a bit of money on this house, it would have been an excellent place to live; if not for my live in rapist and kidnapper.

After I've done my business, striped down and splashed my face with some water. Okay Duncan, you can do this. It's not like you haven't done this all before. I gritted my teeth as I walked to the door preparing myself for what I was about to do, give in.

I opened the door slowly with a smile on my face, Mal had made himself very comfortable on the bed not even bothering to get under the comforter, hard as a rock and waiting for me with a sharp smile and eyes that told me he was going rock my world so hard that I wouldn't be walking out of this room tonight.

I had just climbed onto the bed when Mal grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in place under him, he kissed me fiercely and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I grunted and kissed him back, well it wouldn't be sex with Mal without me bleeding at some point now would it?

I felt his hands roaming over my body as he moved from my lips to my neck where he eagerly started sucking and biting as if this was all to reclaim his ownership of me. I had gotten lucky in jail and by that I meant I ended up creeping all the other guys out a little too much for any of them to want to make a move on me. The last time I had gotten laid was right after my little side date with Alejandro, Mal was very thorough in showing me all the ways Alejandro didn't fuck me so needless to say it's been a little while since the last time I got wrecked.

He seem to be taking his sweet time as he went over my body making sure I felt every little touch, my body reacted on it's own leaving me painfully hard. “Will you just fuck my brains out already?” He looked up at me with that cocky smirk and raised brow. I felt a blush come to my face as I realized that asshole wanted me to beg him, well beg I shall. “My King, take pity on your poor horny slut, I want nothing more then for you to fuck my tight ass, make me your property-” I didn't any further in my begging before pain shot up my back by a sudden forceful thrust of his hips.

I screamed loudly as he began pounding into my ass with a power I hadn't expected. Speaking of unexpected his thrusting while insanely painful didn't hurt quite as much as I remembered, the fiction while definitely there wasn't as sharp as it once had been. Had he actually used lube for me?

I didn't think on it for too long as I started moaning loudly for him, he loved it when he knew others could hear him make me scream from either pain or orgasm or a combination of the two. He grunted loudly with each thrust, his breath was hot as he breathed hard against me his face was screwed up in concentration, it felt like he was trying to make this last for as long as he could. I felt a familiar coil starting to wind up tightly in my gut as Mal fucked me into the soft mattress, it didn't squeak loudly like the mattresses I was used too, it sort of took from the overall experience if I was honest.

Mal practically bend me in half as he clutched at my hips with a painfully tight grip as he rutted into my ass hard, he wasn't going to last much longer despite his efforts but I wasn't going to last much longer either.

“Yes! Fuck! I'm so close!” He moaned loudly in my ear as he came deeply in my ass, with the feeling of the hot cum flooding my insides had my eyes roll to the back of my head as everything went black.

I woke up an indeterminate amount of time later, it was only about 10 minutes, to find that Mal had actually wiped me down and put me under the blankets. He laid next to me with his arms behind his head with a pleased look that he often wore after a round of rough sex. He always seem happier when he managed to get me to pass out, I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

“So, you never did tell me what we're doing here” “Having sex is a good place to start” I wanted to scowl but I guess I walked into that one. “Besides that, where are we anyways?” He hummed softly before answering me “Cuba.” I jerked back in surprise and immediately regretted it as a deep stabbing pain in my ass decided to remind me that it was in fact there. “I'm thinking once we get all settled in I'll take up a job. There's no shortage of people to bump off for cash and plenty of people who want others rubbed out. I'll go bump people off then come home to my favorite slut and bang your brains out at the end of the day.”

He was so casual about the whole thing it would have been easy to write it off as a bad joke but this was Mal talking, he doesn't usually make jokes like this even with his dark sense of humor.

He was completely serious.

“So your only reason for bringing me here was to be your sex slave?” My tone came out a little more sharp and gruff then I had intended. He looked me over before snorting “No, I had something else in mind for you sweetheart.” I flinched away from that dark twisted smile of his. He had a plan for me, and I don't think he cared whether I liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure to make this chapter a long one for you folks!
> 
> ~Enjoy

A painfully familiar stabbing sensation in my ass woke me, for fuck sake I haven't felt this bad since the night before I was arrested. I was surprised by how soft the bed under me was as I was used to either that mass produced gray prison grade sleeping mat or an old squeaking mattress that was somehow harder and dirtier than a frozen patch of dirt. This bed was more like laying on a cloud, the only bed I’ve slept on that was like this was like this one was at the winners hotel. Was I at the hotel?

I cracked an eye open to get an idea for where I was and felt my pupil constrict when it landed on the still sleeping form of Mal. He had an arm wrapped over me lazily as if it had happened when he was asleep, I could imagine that even when he was asleep he wanted to hang on to me, to keep me under his control.

I wanted to go back to sleep, escape from Mal just a little bit longer but a sharp pain in my bladder made a rather compelling argument to get up for the day. The thing that ended the debate completely was the sickening dripping feeling, yep, that’s a damn good reason to get my ass up.

Not wanting to wake Mal up just yet I tried to creep out from under the covers as quietly as possible, that failed as I felt the arm that had been thrown over me lazily suddenly tighten and pull me to where my back was flat against his stomach. “Good morning” I rolled over and kissed him with a shaky “Good morning Mal. I didn’t mean to wake you, you can go back to sleep” He smiled “I’m going to sleep for another hour, you're going to get yourself cleaned up then your going to make me 3 eggs, some toast and coffee, make something for yourself too, I also want you to wear that cute apron I had got just for you.” With that said he turned back over and relaxed.

I only had an hour to have breakfast on the table for him so I wasn’t going to get to take a bath, well at least the shower is nice. I scrubbed myself down and answer the call of nature, I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, the bags under my eyes had bags under them and my hair was tangled and unbrushed. It had grown out some since the last time I was on air, I could see a bottle of styling gel that I liked, it actually unnerved me a little that he went into this much detail. I turned away and quietly snuck past Mal who had fallen back asleep, I pulled on a pair of pants and stumbled my way out to the kitchen. I looked over by the wall and found the apron he told me about and pulled it off the hook… Fuck The Cook. Lovely. I turned it over to find a note pinned to the inside.

Dear slut,

I want to be able to fuck my cook so I want you to wear this naked whenever your cooking food that doesn’t have popping grease. Grease burns aren’t sexy. I look forward to breakfast <3

~Mal. Aka the man who provides for your ass.

I scowled and sighed taking off the pants I had just put on and slipped the apron on, at least it completely protected my front, the apron was made of a thick material so it would offer some cover that I desperately needed to be able to do this.

I put the coffee on and cracked open a few eggs to get breakfast under way, dammit Mal never told me how he wanted his eggs, I guess I’ll make them over easy and he’ll either eat them or throw them at me. I had the food plated and had just finished pouring his cup of coffee when I got a swift smack to the ass. I had all but jumped out of my skin at the unexpected contact “Good boy, I’m actually surprised you didn’t wear anything” he chuckled and made himself comfortable in the chair across from me and motioned for me to sit down and eat.

I sat down, if not carefully, and started eating. I was starving, the last time I had eaten anything was that crap hash at the jail. I don’t think that stuff was even food. I shuttered a little at the thought and stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth to distract me, Mal raised a brow at me with the silent question of ‘what was that?’ I grumbled something about a prison bun and saw his face scrunch up with disgust apparently exactly knowing what I was talking about.

Having finished my food before he did gave me the opportunity to grab my plate and take it to the sink, I filled it up with water and pulled on a pair of gloves then started doing dishes. “So what happened with the show?” Mal leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face like he had been waiting for me to ask. “Well the last challenge was a race against Zoe to the million dollars. I had managed to shoot down Heather and Alejandro as my helpers” I winced remembering that Heather was furious with Alejandro for our little one night stand. “They didn’t actually try and kill each other, I was a little disappointed with that. Anyways I was towards the top of the mountain Chef had made when Mike had activated one of my traps. I had set up several charges of explosives along the upper most floors of my tower, none of them saw it coming”

Mal had started chuckling softly at the start of his story which grew into a roar of laughter as he thought back on his story. I have no idea of what tower he was talking about and I haven't heard anything about another explosion, dammit that was my thing! “Anyways that little distraction held me underwater just a little longer then Zoe, turns out Fang had been waiting for one of us to surface. Zoe panicked and had raced off to the side screaming for Mike which gave me more than enough time to swim past and run to the top and claim my prize, Zoe became a chew toy for Fang and everyone else was too busy trying to save her to care whether or not that I had won.”

I winced at that and dared to ask “How are Zoe and Mike doing?” He huffed at the question as if he couldn’t be bothered but with a roll of his eyes he answered me “She’s in the hospital, she blames Mike for not helping and is suing the show for her injuries and for pain and suffering. Chris said something about her having signed a waiver so she’s not likely to get anything, as for Mike, well lets just say it’s going to take him a very long time to recover from his mistake.”

With that Mal stood up and walked back towards the bedroom “I’m going out for a little while, I need to run a few important errands around town then I’ll be back around 1pm. I expect lunch on the table by the time I get back, surprise me.” I looked at the clock to see it was 10:45am, I would have plenty of time before he got home to explore the house and maybe watch a little t.v.

Mal passed by the kitchen in a black tank top and faded rip jeans with a grin that said he just couldn’t wait to get back to me, I waved him off and quickly collected the remaining dishes all the while trying not to completely turn my back to him unless he decided he could spare time for a quicky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out to the barn and pulled out a little remote and hit a few buttons, the door slowly slid open revealing my new car, I had gotten myself a dark red Mustang. I had gone through the tedious process of getting a drivers licence here and making my car street legal but it was worth it. While my bitch will always be my ultimate prize this was a treat for doing such good work in making this all happen.

I got into the driver's seat and revealed in the roar of the engine as I exited the barn, I made sure not to let my bitch go in there yet, no I had something special planned for that. I drove slowly to the end of the driveway and looked out at the roads, completely empty, sweet. I turned onto the road with a roar of the engine I tore down the road having no doubt my bitch heard that, I’m pretty sure that scared the shit out of him.

I had the radio playing some heavy metal song in the background as I rolled into town, I could see the locals eyeing me as I drove around, one of the things I didn’t get time to do was actually get the lay out of the town. The town itself was a small but nice upper middle class, plenty of businesses and only about an hours drive from the larger city where I’ll be conducting most of my contract work.

I drove around for about 20 minutes before I gave up and begrudgingly pulled over to ask for directions “¿Dónde está la oficina de correos?” The little old lady I had asked jumped in surprise before she started muttering “Al final de la calle a la derecha.” I grunted my thanks and started down the road to the post office, no point in being needlessly nasty to the locals, I mean I will be killing some of them here soon but for not I was fine to let them off easy.

I wanted to get to the post office early so I could pick up a few very important packages, without them the night would be ruined. My bitch has been surprisingly well behaved all things considered which means he has either accepted his fate with dignity or he’s planning an escape, that’s something he’ll find both difficult and very dangerous due to the fact that I’ve planted a few surprises around our property to keep intruders out and to keep him in.

I parked my car and walked into the cramped yet deserted post office, it smelled of dust but otherwise was fairly non offensive to my senses. I walked up to the counter and rang the little bell for service, I leaned against the counter for only a moment as a short fat man rushed out from the back to help me “Eres nuevo en la ciudad ¿Como puedo ayudarte hoy?” “Estoy aquí para recoger algunos paquetes” my answer was curt but not unfriendly as he took down the name I gave him so he could run back and find the needed packages, he came back after a few minutes with a large heavy which he had to pull up to me on a dollie. “Estos son bastante pesados señor” “Sí, no te preocupes por eso.”

I signed for my packages and quickly pulled them out to my car on the loaned dollie, the weight of my packages did nothing to deter me in my mission, the mild josling from the dollie rattled some of the items with in the box which only fueled my fire to get this stuff home as soon as possible.

It took an incredible amount of willpower to try and hold down the raging hard on that was trying to fight its way to the surface and it was putting up one hell if a fight. As soon as I had returned the dollie I raced back to my car and fired up the engine intending to get home as fast as possible so I could set everything up.

I’m pretty sure I broke a record with how fast I had made it home. I pulled into the barn and shut the door behind me, I didn’t want my bitch to see the inside just yet. When I had bought this property I had ordered for a specialized metal barn which had temperature regulation and a fully soundproof second floor, the first floor was just for storing my cars or other vehicles.

Once I made sure everything was in its proper place that I had pulled out my package, I opened it to see that all of the stuff I had ordered was here. My eyes roamed over the leather whips and riding crops, leather kink outfits, cuffs, chains, flavored lubes, plugs and vibrators among a few other things. I hope my bitch likes it kinky. And if he doesn’t? Well he has plenty of time to learn to love it.

After I carried all of our new toys up I set them on a cart I had brought up before hand. The upstairs besides being sound proof was something I had setup all by myself, I had the movers place all of my furniture but this was something just for me and my bitch. The room was a dark silver with dark colored sound absorbing floor boards with a massive cushion in the back of the loft, there was a small shower room for spraying off after a few hours of play time. I had also bought a sex swing and a bar that was about 2 feet wide that hung from heavy chains welded to the ceiling which I could adjust so I could change the height from the floor to the ceiling so when I had him chained there I could make him stand or lower it so he could kneel.

Once I had everything set up I grabbed the last thing that had been shipped to me, it was a small box and it contained 3 very important items that I’ve been waiting for all this time. While it wasn’t hot in here I had worked up a bit of a sweat getting things ready, hell I was getting hungry, what time was it anyways? I walked down the stairs after tucking the box away under the cart and walked out the door feeling the heat come over me in a wave, bloody hell is it the high point of the day or something?

I grumbled about picking such a hot country to settled down in when I walked in through the back door. My bitch knew I was home but he didn’t come to greet me, that’s something I’ll have to fix, he should know better by now. I walked into the kitchen to see him slightly bent over with his back to me as he was setting something down on the table in front of f him, his ass was on full display to me.

I had initially came in here to wring his neck but I could be a fairly forgiving guy when I wanted to be and right now, oh ho ho I was going to forgive the fuck out of him. I reached forward then pulled back, no. Just a little bit longer. I walked forward and gave his ass a firm yet light opened palm smack, he yelped and jumped as if he hadn’t noticed I was behind him “Mal! I’m sorry I didn’t greet you I was making you a sandwich and I guess I lost track of time” His stutter was rather cute as he plead for me for understanding. I looked at the clock to see I had actually came in a little early likely catching him off guard.

I pushed past him and made myself comfortable at the table, he had made me a fully loaded ham sandwich with some chips and a pickle on the side. I’ll have to write down a menu for him to learn, he was an ok cook but he’ll definitely have to improve if he wanted to last. “Go get dressed, I want to show you something.” He gave a quick jerking nod and ran off to the bedroom, dammit I had sent him away so I wouldn’t bend him over the table and blow my load in his ass prematurely but the sight of him running off to the bedroom nearly tore me from my chair right then and there, had it not been for the sex last night taking the edge off I would have ran after him and blew it before I got to take advantage of my newest toy chest.

I finished my sandwich quickly and had munched on half of the chips before I pushed the plate away, I got up and walked to the back door just as my pet walked out of the bedroom. I would need to get him some more clothing, all he had was what he had brought with him when he came back to the show for the last time. He looked at me and gave me a shaky smile as I finally lead him out to the barn, his eyes widened at the sight of my Mustang with a mutter of “so that’s what that was”. I chuckled and waved him past that and walked to the stairs, I let him go first and followed him up to make sure he couldn’t turn around and escape.

As soon as he opened the door he swore loudly as he spun around on his heel but as soon as he caught sight of me right behind him he panicked and backed up only to trip over his own feet. “Naughty boy” I scowled down at him and shut and locked the door behind me. “Mal please I don’t know if I’m ready for something like this just yet I mean we just moved in and all and it’s a huge adjustment so do you think we could hold off on this?”

His pleading fell on deaf ears as I marched forward and grabbed him by the collar with the dull spikes biting into my clenched hand and unceremoniously threw him onto the floor below the hanging bar, he tried to scramble back but I grabbed ahold of him and pulled him to his feet and locked a wrist in place. He was still pleading with me but I had been waiting all day and I wasn’t going to wait any longer.

He struggled as I finally got the other arm chained up, looks like he’s gonna put up a fight tonight, I was willing to bet that he was just nervous for now. Well he’s going to have plenty of time to get used to it, I’m going to have to ease him into it unless I want him fighting me everytime we come up here, I liked a bit of fight but it would quickly wear on my nerves if he did it every time.

I walked over to where I had put the cart and pulled out a long black cloth before I turned back to my pet who had quieted down by now and shivered as he watched my every movement. I slowly stalked forwards with a smile and gently tied the blindfold in place over his eyes, he tried to take a step back but the spreader bar chained to the ceiling made it nearly impossible for that. I lightly brushed my hand up his side which caused him to flinch, how cute.

I slowly dragged my fingers up slowly from his side to his back then ever so slowly up his neck and stopped just below the dull and faded spiked collar he always wore, his breath hitched as I unbuckled the old collar and tossed it to the side. “You won’t be needing that old thing anymore.”

He moaned lightly in disappointment as he turned his head to where he heard his collar land which left his neck wide open for me, oh Duncan, sometimes you make this too easy. I nipped the crock of his neck which he jerked away from or tried to at least. I snickered and pulled the cart over to where he was standing.

What to choose, what to choose? Well I think the first thing to do would be to get that shirt off, well have knife, will cut. I pulled Manitoba’s knife off of the cart and grabbed the edge of his shirt and split the bottom of it with the sharp blade tearing it all the way up “Mal! Dammit that was one of my favorite shirts” his complaint earned him a swift smack of the crop on his ass with a growl of “Quiet.” His complaints ended then and there “That’s better.”

I cut the arms of his shirt so could get it off faster, I nicked him a few times but it wasn’t anything to be worried about. He grimaced but kept his mouth shut, I then turned my attention to his pants, I undone the buckle and let them drop to the floor where he kicked them off from under him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard him walking away from me for something else, I don’t know what he was doing but every touch and sound had me on a razor’s edge. I heard the pop of a cap and a soft sound like a bottle being squeezed, what was he doing now? I felt the tip of what I assumed was a crop rubbing lightly along the top of my navel before it slowly made its way up to my pierced nipple “Have a little bit of a rebellious streak did we” I nodded not knowing if this was a trap to make me respond, he rubbed against it with a mild pressure I wasn’t going to admit was nice. “Do you like this?” I bit my lip and shook my head “You don’t? Then what is this?” I felt the tip of the crop leave my nipple and touch the tip of my dick, I could only whimper and hope he would be merciful.

I felt his warm hand grip my dick and gave it a few short pumps, I groaned and involuntary thrust up into his hand desperate for more friction. I groaned and didn’t even notice when Mal had slipped a lubed finger in my ass, I think I was so used to him shoving himself into me raw and dry that his lubed finger went completely unnoticed.

“I’m planning on keeping you around for a very long time.” I noticed when he had slipped in 2 more fingers “Fuck! You weren’t even subtle with that one!” I received another sharp smack to the ass in response, I gritted my teeth and tried to hold in the pained yelp that wanted to escape.

“Your not very good at listening, but that’s ok because I’m a good teacher. Now we’ll start with; beg.” “What?”

Smack

“Beg.” “For what?!”

Smack

My arms were sore, my ass stung and on top of that I was painfully hard! Fuck it. “Please, please fuck me, make me cum, make me your bitch again! Just, please!” I felt him remove his fingers and heard him step away again, please let me know what to say to make it so I can get some form of release!

I was panting as I waited for anything to happen, I swear that bastard was taking his sweet- Oh fuck! I felt something firm being shoved up my ass, I panted as I thought Mal had finally decided to thrust into me but it felt, weird. It wasn’t quite the right size and the texture was wei-

I jerked and threw my head back as the vibrater started buzzing away. I twisted and jerked in my bindings desperate to grab onto anything to balance myself, I hadn’t been expecting that and the sensation was driving me insane. “Oh fuck!” Wow Duncan, that was so elegant. The loud buzzing filled my ears as I gasped and moaned, that fucking bastard! As I gasped and pleaded I felt the vibrations increase in intensity as Mal turned up the vibrations, oh this was sweet torture!

About this time I felt him grab onto my cock again and put something on it, I didn’t think too much on it until the tight ring was snapped shut making it painfully tight. “Wha-? Too tight!” My words were cut off with moans and pained choking gasps for mercy as I pleaded with him, I was so close to cumming but the tight ring around my dick prevented me from finding release, why couldn’t I cum?

His deep chuckling seem to cut through the loud unending buzzing, I don’t think there was anything that his laugh couldn’t cut through at this point. “Have you ever heard of a cock ring bitch? Don’t worry I’m wearing one too. There are so many things I want to show you, to do with you. This is just a little something to make sure you don’t end our fun too early” His voice was low and deep with arousal but there were hints of amusement as he spoke. He ran his hands along my chest and sides as he planned to make me suffer all the while he left a slightly bloody trail of bites along my chest.

He left me with the vibrator in my ass for what felt like forever, it was only about 10 minutes, my dick felt like it was about to explode. “Mal, plea- please, fuck me until I come just, please.”

“You want to come?” He whispered the question softly to me, I nodded weakly. “Ok slut” I felt the vibrator winding down slowly making me whimper and moan for more, I felt the vibrator getting pulled out with one swift tug which tore a gasp out of me. I panted heavily as I felt him rubbing up against my hole teasing me, was it me or was he more swollen than usual? The sweet push of his cock forcing itself up my ass, the thrusting that felt much better than the jerky buzz of the vibrator not to mention the fact his dick was far hotter than the cool vibrator which turned the dull warmness into a burning fire.

“You like that?” I nodded “Does it feel good?” I jerked my head up and down faster “Do you want to cum?” I thought my neck would snap at the speed of how fast I was nodding. “If you want to come then I’m going to need you to do something for me first” “ANYTHING! PLEASE!” The slow deep chuckling behind me make this all the more painful “I’m gonna need you to sign something.” Sign something? Is that it? I can do that! I can- “It’s a marriage contract.”

My lustful moaning cut off in a high pitch squeak as I twisted my head to try and look at him momentarily forgetting about the blindfold with my eyes wide open. “A, a what?” “You heard me. A marriage contract. You will sign it and it will be official. You will be my ‘wife’ by law.” My complete and utter disbelief temporarily overrode my painful need to get off “You do realise that I’m a man right?!” “I know, on the form your Danielle. Either way I’m not going to let you get off until you agree, I’ll strap that vibrator in place and leave it and you on max here all night with that cock ring on if I have too.”

That fucking bastard. I almost wanted to tell him to go ahead and hang onto what was left of my pride but a sharp stabbing pain in my balls took that little flair of pride and beat it into submission with rubber hoses. “I’ll- I’ll do it. Just; please” Mal seem to be satisfied with that answer as he reached forward and gripped my dripping swollen cock, I couldn’t tell what he did with his fingers but the cock ring popped free finally letting me cum. White hot lightning tore through me as every one of my nerves as I blow my load then blacked out.

I came back to conscious sometime later, I never found out how long I was passed out for, all I knew was that there was absolutely no way I would be getting up and walking for a while. My ass was raw and my legs felt like wet clay threatening to give and I was laying down, I looked around to find that I was back in out bedroom. Mal loomed nearby with pen and paper next to him, I sat up with a groan knowing he wanted me up as soon as possible.

“You're skipping meals again Duncan.” I winced knowing what he was talking about, I had left the plates from breakfast in the drying rack and I could imagine the plate from his lunch was still on the table, I really hope Mal wasn’t serious about that ‘crawl there if you have too’ part. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed “Yeah sorry about that.”

With that motion I became aware of two things. The first was the gold band on my finger which gained another internal wince from me with the idea that I was going to be signing away my life here in a moment, the second was a small tinkling sound from something around my neck. I brought my hands up to feel the stiff leather of a brand new spiked collar with one addition, a small ring like on dog collars with a small silver heart charm that had a small inscription engraved on its small surface.

‘Mal’s Pet’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry for this taking a while, needed an in between chapter, chapter 5 will have a lot more going on but I thought it good to get a little more on Duncan's prospective in this chapter to help lay some later ground work. Anyways I'll need to work on an important project so this next chapter will be a little while but I promise the next one will be a lot more interesting.

I woke up when the first rays of light began to bleed through the window hitting my side of the bed like it always did. I knew Mal would be asleep for another hour or two so I rolled off the bed and into my morning routine. I stood up with a wince and slowly and quietly made my way to the bathroom and stared up the shower, as I waited for the water to warm up I started brushing my teeth.

Cuba was surprisingly warm in the winter time, Mal was nice enough to settle down on the cooler side of the country which made living here all a little more bearable. It's been a few months since our 'marriage’ and I was finally starting to come to terms with it. Living here wasn't so bad as long as I didn't try and stray away from the property too far, I shuddered at the memory that bubbled up.

Mal had walked me around the lining of the property explaining in great detail about all the wild animals such as gators to tarantulas and not to mention the fact that he had all sorts of booby traps he had planted and maintained around the property when I was locked up in the ‘Toy chest’. He made sure to be as vague as possible when it came to what all he had planted and where.

I shook my head hard and walked into the shower, the hot water ran over me in great rivets that helped to soothe my aching muscles, Mal sure knew how to wear a guy out, I swear he just loved to see me limping around the house.

I scrubbed myself off quickly and made myself presentable, Mal liked it when I made myself fuckable right out of bed. I walked to the mirror and did my make up which only amounted to putting on my eye liner and styling my hair up, it was starting to grow out now, might gave to get it cut soon or get used to pulling up a full mohawk if Mal didn't mind it.

Once I made sure I was passable by his standards I quietly tip toed out to the kitchen and strapped on my apron. Mal had made me a long list of things he would like to eat and how he wants me to cook it so I would better know how to serve my ‘husband’ in the future. I put a pot of coffee on and popped some bread into the toaster as I heated up the skillet and laid down medium sized steak and a smaller one next to it for myself. I cracked open a few eggs and quickly fired them as the steaks cooked on the open cast iron skillet.

Mal would be up soon so I put down two plates and fetched the news paper as he liked to read when he ate. I quickly poured his cup of coffee and took his and my steaks off of the skillet to let the steaks rest while I finished plating the rest of the food. I had set most of everything down when I felt Mal grab my ass “Oh! Mal I just set down the food!”

He wordlessly pushed me down a little and pulled my ass into position and forced his way in. I gritted my teeth with a pained hiss, I grabbed the edges of the table and braced myself as Mal thrusted into me hard. “Fuck! Umm so hard!” I couldn't think of anything better to say as I tried to keep from rattling the table too much unless I wanted to spill his coffee all over the table and the food I had already set down.

I felt his hot load being shot up my ass not even a minute later before he pulled out with a sigh, my ass stung as he shoved something small and hard up my ass “A little something to keep you from making too much of a mess on all my chairs” I turned around to give him his morning kiss he always seem to be set on. I gingerly walked to grab the steaks and place them on the plates before very slowly taking my seat across from Mal, he paid no mind to my wincing and pained yelps as he started eating.

Once I had sat myself down with great discomfort I started to half heartedly eat my breakfast knowing better than to just pick at it, Mal had been keeping a careful eye on me to make sure that I was in fact eating no matter how difficult it was for me. It always felt like every bite was a lead weight resting heavily in my sensitive stomach, I always made sure to eat slowly unless I wanted to throw up, knowing that if I didn't eat or if I lost too much weight Mal would start force feeding me and he wouldn't be gentle.

“Eat Duncan.” My heart clenched up in fear at my own name being used in such a tone, he only tend to use it when he was very serious or if I was in trouble. I started to pick up the pace a little hoping to avoid any future punishment as best as I could. Mal was going out to the city on some big work contract so I would get the house to myself for the better part of the day which meant I got to have a nice long soak in the tub before I had to do my daily chores.

“I'll be back late tonight, have something easy for dinner and make sure you don't skip out on your lunch today. Got it?” From the hard edge in his tone I knew he was getting annoyed with my refusal to eat properly, I had lost quite a bit of weight over the last few months from the severe stress this whole thing had put me under but Mal wanted his favorite pet to be well taken care of whether or not he had to do it himself.

I nodded my understanding and forced myself to choke down the rest of my breakfast. Once that task was over with and he was finished his food I quickly cleaned up the plates and put them in the sink with the skillet to be done later and quickly followed Mal into the living room after I had slipped on some pants to watch the morning news like we always did.

He flipped on the T.V to a news channel that thankfully spoke in english and we settled in “In other news today another murder has occured, this time the victim was the son of a local mob boss, this is the 4th mob related murder and tensions are beginning to escalate.” The reporter had that mock look of concern as he continued to talk about the latest string of crimes that had only spiked when Mal and I had moved here.

Those first few times he went out I was locked up in the 'Toy chest’ and was left to wait for Mal to get home, he didn't want to risk me getting loose and accidently tripping one of his traps and getting myself killed, after all where would be the fun in that?

I shifted uncomfortably as the large plug Mal had shoved in earlier made sitting somewhat difficult, I didn't pay the news reporter all that much attention because most of the stories involved Mal's victims-

“Now on a national topic, there is still no signs of a missing young man by the name of Duncan. He went missing almost 4 months ago after he was bailed out of jail by an unknown party. Authority's are also on the look out for the young man as he has missed meetings with his parole officer. We have a short message from his parents which we will play now.”

My mother and father were both standing at a podem that's often seen when people make public statements, my mother, while always composed and well groomed had heavy bags under her eyes and was, to put it nicely, a complete wreck. My father on the other hand looked like the stern, stone faced old bastard he ever was. He practically radiating an aura of being completely over this shit, anyone who didn't know him would think he was a cold hearted bastard but I could see the deep smarting pain that came with being sick with worry in his tired eyes.

I felt my heart clench as my mother started and stopped a few times trying to get the rehearsed lines out but her voice while soft keep giving out, eventually father took it over for her, his voice was heavy but measured “Son, if you're listening to this please come home. We're not mad that you've gone missing, we just want you to come home, we want to know that you're safe and ok. You've gone missing before and we know you can take care of yourself but we just want to know that you're alright. Your brothers all miss you very much and your mother and I love you very much so please; come home.”

My mother had broken down and was sobbing into my father's chest as his face twisted in a grimace before the video feed cut out and was replaced with the reporter who droned on about if I'm spotted that someone should report it immediately to the authorities.

My face must have given away my grief because Mal, who I only just remembered was sitting right next to me, started up in a roar of laughter. I scowled as long as I dared to but he seem to either be in too good of a mood or he had decided to take pity on me this time and let it slide as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “This is too rich! Hot damn that made my day!”

His laughter rang loudly in my ears as he stood up to go get ready to leave to take care of his contract for the month, he was often very well paid by his employers, likely as an encouragement for him to not turn his wrath their way and likely to build good will between them.

Mal wasn't stupid, he always made sure to take very careful care of how he presented himself, he never met his client in person so they wouldn't just laugh him off or think he could easily be disposed of, there were a large number of different rumors of who the ‘Hitman’ was. Some would go to their death bed swearing the guy was an effeminate Russian man while others argued he was some sexist Australian and the oddest by far was a monotone voice that almost sounded like one of those cartoon robots. Mal may not look like much but I had only made that mistake once, you only got one chance when it came to Mal and I was 'lucky’ enough that he wanted to fuck me rather than wanting me dead.

When he walked back out of the bedroom now changed into his casual street clothes, as to blend in with the crowd when he was on a job, he walked to me and griped the front of the apron and pulled me into a swift kiss. “Once the heat dies down we should go out and do something nice on the town. I haven't seen any of those news report's playing on any of the bigger or mainstream news channels in the native language so it shouldn't be too long. Can't have my wife getting all stir crazy now can I?”

I knew what he wanted from me, I wanted to growl out a sharp remark in the face of all that has just happened but I just didn't have the will to fight him anymore. “Yes my dear husband, I eagerly await your return home and I'll make those lamb fajitas you seem to like so much” my lips were turned up in a smile that didn't reach my eyes not that it actually mattered to him. “Good. I'm heading out now, keep the plug in.” His tone was light but had an underlying edge of warning that he was definitely going to check when he got home. My smile didn't waver though I was sure my internal screaming was loud enough for Mal to hear, he started chuckling before pulling away and walking to the door and waving before leaving me to the house work.

I groan as I got myself dress all the while feeling the plug shifting in me, bastard chose to use the largest one he had I swear. He must have really wanted me all stopped up, good thing I haven't been eating much, I made sure to eat just enough to keep Mal off of my back about it but I was still losing weight by the week and I knew Mal was starting to catch on.

I wanted to focus on Mal right now, the clenching tightness in my chest after what I had just seen and heard. My parents must have been worried sick right now, I'm pretty sure Ma was in a panic when she heard I had gone missing, I had no doubt the hard ass was furious at first thinking I had pulled some strings so I could jump bail and skip town. I'm pretty sure he had expected that I would have been found a few days after my 'escape’.

I shook my head hard and focused on the blurry dishes in front of me, dammit Duncan you need to get these chores done unless you want to be both heart broken and thoroughly fucked over later. I already knew I was going to get fucked but no sense in making it worse for myself.

Living here wasn't too bad when Mal was out on a job, I could play games after my chores of course but only on offline mode, Mal had the key to the internet so there wasn't any way to contact the outside world. We didn't have a landline and the cell phone Mal had given me was only able to call him. While the games are fun to play and the tub which has become my small personal heaven, well until Mal decided it would be a great place to fuck his bitch.

I walked around the entire house which only took me about a half hour which left me plenty of time to kill until I needed to start on dinner. The idea of playing didn't really appeal to me at the moment so I decided to root around one of the storage closets for anything to do, my search awarded me with a cheap notebook and a sharpened pencil.

An incredibly stupid idea came to mind, I could keep a journal of sorts. I took my find to the kitchen table and opened to the first blank page, I was about to put pencil to paper when a realisation of sorts smacked me upside my dumb head. 

If Mal ever found this and read this he would tear me in half. I shuddered as I considered whether or not it was really worth it. 'I need something. Maybe if I'm careful about what I write he may not be as pissed off.’ I was tempted to lean back but I could feel the hardened plug shift inside of me. “Fuck it.” I placed the pencil to paper and finally decided on an idea.

'Dear Ma,

How have you been? I know my little vanishing act probably has you and father all worried, I bet that vein in his head exploded when he got the news. I know, I know, it's a pretty bad joke after what had happened with Total Drama but that's what I bet had happened.

How have my brothers been? Is Alex still a pig that chugs all the milk? I swear that idiot drinks it right out of the jug, well it's not like it's my problem any more. Tell Jean he can have our room to himself now, he can clear out my stuff, it honestly doesn't matter anymore, tell Jack to do me a favor and give Alex a wedgie while you're at it. How is he by the way? Did he break up with his girlfriend again or are they still planning to get married?

Oh yeah, on the topic of marriage, I got married. My husband is a good man, a great provider and a real demon in bed. Oh damn, I guess I shouldn't be writing about that. Well I know you want grandchildren but I talked it over with my husband and we decided against it.

I'm sorry but I don't think we'll be able to swing by for a visit, we're all settled in and I'm afraid my husband simply can't get away from work and I'm happy with my role as a stay at home husband.

I love you and father and all of my brothers, I'm sorry but I won't be coming home. And I honestly never intend on sending this letter.

Love Duncan

I put the pencil down and looked over my little letter home, hopefully this won't earn me too thorough a fucking from Mal if he ever found this. I glanced at the clock to see that I had a few more hours to kill before Mal would be coming home, I carefully stored away the small notebook where I found it and decided to watch some T.V.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I groaned as Mal had me bent over the bed with a grin. “You actually kept this in the whole day?” He chuckled softly in my ear as he slowly twisted the plug causing me to groan louder.

With one swift tug the plug popped free from my stinging ass as I felt the lukewarm cum from earlier starting to drip out and run down my thigh. He unceremoniously shoved two fingers in and twisted them causing me to hike a leg up out of reflex more than anything else, he pulled his fingers out and spread them looking at the cum sticking to them with approval.

“Good slut.” While saying that he shoved his cock into my sore hole in one swift motion, my ass was both loose and swollen from the plug made this even more painful than it normally was. I couldn't help the scream of pain that tore out of my throat as I grabbed a fistfull of sheets, all of his thrusts were accented with low moans and grunts and he held me down and used my ass for his pleasure. “I have been thinking about this all day long. I almost blew off my job earlier today but providing for the both of us isn't cheap you know.” “I'm grateful for that- HMMNNNN, you're such a good husband- AHHHHHH FUCK! I'm lucky to ha-AHHHHH-ve such a good husband as you!”

Seemingly satisfied with my response he leaned back and clenched my hips in his vice of steel as he fucked me even harder then before, I yelled out as he ground his hips against mine, I swear he was either trying to fuck me in half or dislocate one of my hips. Without any warning I felt him cum in my ass for the second time today, he leaned forward on his palms, his breath came out in hot puffs close to my ear but he was still rock hard.

He must have had one hell of a day or something because there was no he was going to let me off that easily and from the look in his eye if I could actually walk tomorrow he'd be amazed, hell I'd even be amazed if I could even crawl tomorrow.

Wait a minute, if he just finished a job today and he was in this good a mood that more than likely meant he was going to say home tomorrow. With me.

Oh dammit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my sick little duckies! I decided to try something different with this chapter to work as an in between for chapter 6 and as an experiment. Let me know how you think it turned out, know I always love to read comments and hear what you all think =^^=

Dear Journal,

Mal is heading out into town again for some new 'toys’ and said he would make sure to hurry home so we could 'play’.

I'm honestly terrified so I can't make this a long entry.

I've been seeing more reports in the news about the murders, this time it was a full 6 hour drive away instead of the 3-4 hour drive that Mal normally makes, I don't know if it's because the local mob bosses are finally taking the 'Hitman’ seriously or because his target's are fleeing for their lives.

I wish I could do that. I honestly hate the fact that I don't quite have the balls yet to try something like that or if it's the fear I have for my family.

I will get the occasional clipping of a newspaper to update me on the search for me. My parents have been raking over Canada with a fine tooth comb trying to find me, It wouldn't help of course but I still gotta wonder why that one news station decided to do a story on me.

Wait, what was that? Shit! I think I hear his engine down the road! Gotta go.

 

Dear Journal,

So I found out what his newest toy was. It was something called 'vampire gloves’ (they're a pair of gloves with small spikes lining the inside of the gloves)

It started like any other trip to the 'Toy Chest’ would, me pleading with him that We should really stay home and have sex on the nice soft bed that he's bought instead of the giant cushion in the 'Toy Chest’ but it of course didn't work. When it comes to the ‘Toy Chest’ Mal never really did seem too patient and the longer I stalled the worse it got for me.

This time there was something new aside from the gloves, Mal had installed a sort of padded steel bench that was just long enough for me to lay down on, he would strap my wrist and legs into place to keep me from moving too much. The way this thing was set up was sort of like being on my hands and knees but turned up at just enough of an angle to where I wasn't fully standing but I wasn't kneeling either and unlike the hanging bar this bench, I think he called it the 'slut’s rest’, this was welded to a part of the wall and floor so once I was strapped down there was no way to move it without some incredible force.

It seem to be the perfect bench to be fucked from behind without putting too much strain on my shoulders like the bar did, it also keep me in the perfect position for a spanking.

I think the reason for it this time was because I was taking a leak when he got home so I couldn't greet him at the door with a kiss and a beer at the ready for him.

It's not my fault I had to take a piss!

Anyways he seemed pretty keen to spank my ass until it was a raw and bloody mess, something I have no doubt I'd have to clean up later. I remember at one point I had stupidly muttered something under my breath, he heard this of course and grabbed my hair with the gloves on which scraped up the top of my head pretty good and asked me to repeat myself a little louder for him.

I said “I'm sorry you didn't teach me how to be a better wife” I was sure I was going to get a beating for that, hell I was expecting it by that point. I was stupid enough not to keep my mouth shut after all. The beating didn't come however, I looked back and saw a thoughtful look on his face before it was replaced with a sickly sweet smile, I had managed with great effort to restrain the shudder that came with the chill shooting up my spine while a ball of ice dropped in my stomach “You're right. I haven't really been teaching you have I? I've been rather unfair to you for expecting you to read my mind rather than show you what your duties are as my wife. Well tomorrow that's all going to change.”

With that he finally released my head, much to my relief, and took off the gloves. He threw them into a bucket of what I assumed to be alcohol laced water from the smell as he walked to the heavy steel cabinet to grab something, returning moments later with a medium sized clear bottle that I recognised as more alcohol.

I must have caught his eye because he chuckled and simply stated “I don't want you getting an infection now do I?” Before he poured some on a wipe and started cleaning me up and holy hell did that sting! My ass is still burning from that, the germs being killed bullshit. It was likely a soft handed punishment for speaking out because I knew for a fact he had other sanitation solutions that were a lot less painful.

Hopefully that will teach me to keep my damn mouth shut from now on. He then fucked me for a round then he unbuckled me from the rest and threw me down onto the plush cushion with a grunt about how I was to spend the night there.

I could only imagine what he has planned for me next but I honestly wasn't expecting what came next. I'll tell you about it next time, later.

 

Dear Journal,

I told you I'd tell you what happened the next time I wrote to you what happened, well the next day when I awoke (Mal had left an alarm clock in the ‘'Toy Chest’ for me so I'd wake up in time to make us breakfast) and when I walked in I saw 100 sticky notes all around the house with little notes of what he wanted from me (I wasn't kidding when I said he made 100 of them, I counted them all too.)

After his morning kiss (I still don't know why he keeps insisting on this every morning) I got to work. The first note I found was just a simple reminder of him wanting to be able to fuck his cook whenever he wants.

I completed breakfast and we ate in silence, I apparently wasn't eating enough because Mal piled on some of his food from his plate (I was still trying to eat just enough go under the radar because eating was still making me sick) with the warning that if I lost any more weight then he would start force feeding me himself with the comment that he ‘shouldn't have to be babying me’ because I'm a grown man and I should know how to take care of myself. I apologized and muttered he was right before I continued eating even though my stomach was twisting violently, even though I was quite sick I finished the extra food and got up to do dishes.

I had to take it much slower this time around unless I wanted to make more work for myself. Mal had to go get more groceries here soon and I fully expected him to leave but he walked over to the couch and turned on the news, I suspect that he was making sure I wouldn't throw up as soon as he left, fucker was getting smart now.

I could see the little sideway glances he was giving me periodically, it was that cold bearly masked look that told me that I better behave myself.

He was very good at giving looks like that.

After I finished with the dishes I sat down beside him and watched T.V with him. He had one or the Spanish speaking news channels on to I just staired on dumbly, the plus side of that was I seem to be learning because I was starting to pick up on a few words here and there. I wasn't even going to pretend to understand what was going on right now as the man spoke in a rapid fire chatter, Mal just looked bored until the man paused and seem to be listening to someone in his ear piece.

The man paled and started to look at some guy off to his left and started shouting about something to someone, Mal perked up at this with a brow raised, the man jumped up from his chair as an alarm started screeching in the background.

Mal started howling in laughter as the broadcast cut to that generic 'technical difficulty’ screens, I was completely lost and looked to Mal who was still laughing about the whole thing. When he finally calmed down a little he finally decided to let me in on what was so funny.

Apparently the station was reporting on one of the local gangs for the last 2 weeks and had said some rather 'unagreeable’ things about them. The usual things like how they were uneducated backstreet punks and other dumb shit like that, what they had not counted on was said gang retaliating by fire bombing their building. Even I was a little taken aback by the brazen attack but it quickly fell short. I mean I did blow up Chris's 'cottage’ after all. It's going to take more than a few flaming bottles to impress me.

Besides that the rest of the day was rather uneventful, I found a few more of the notes as I was cleaning around 'Keep the bed clean, I like to see what sort of mess we can make on the sheets every day.’ Yeah, I'm sure he does. It's not like he has to clean out the blood and cum or anything, you'd think that would be an easy thing to do but no, the man really knows how to mess up a bed spread.

Well that's about all I can think to write for now, later.

 

Dear Journal,

Bloody Hell! We were awoken today by a rather loud explosion, I was a shaking mess at first but Mal simply looked pissed at being woken up this early in the morning. (It was 4:30am by the way)

Mal threw off the blanket and swung his legs off the side of the bed all the while grumbling something that was unintelligible to me. I was so confused and wide awake at that point so that simply rolling over and getting back to sleep was impossible but I couldn't just get out of bed and follow him, I had found another note the night before telling me that if Mal went out to investigate something outside that I wasn't to follow him unless he called for me. (It was something about safety or something like that, I think it's just his way of keeping me safe because unlike him I didn't know what exactly was out there trapwise, I had honestly been hoping that he had been bluffing, which he wasn't.)

I was sitting on edge the whole time waiting for Mal to come back, I was so nervous the entire time. Were we under attack? Had it been a cheeky thief trying to sneak up on us? My frazzled mind was desperately trying to calm itself and make sense of the situation when Mal walked back in with one of those bulky L.E.D flashlights with a shuddering yawn.

He placed it haphazardly on the small side table next to the bed with a sleepy mutter of a “Stupid hutia” (I would later find out it's a huge sort of rat that can grow up to 2ft long and up to 18pds which was more than enough to trip a shallowly buried landmine apparently)

I felt an overwhelming wave of relief that flooded me, I was relieved that he was ok, that he came back unharmed. He got back into bed and pulled me to his warm chest, I felt my eyes sag as I relaxed back into that calm state of about to fall asleep when realization backhanded me harder then Mal ever could.

I was relieved that Mal was alright, I was a nervous mess when Mal had left and was only able to calm down when he came back almost like… I needed him.

I needed Mal almost like I had in Juvie the only difference being that now Mal had me all to himself and I was just his play thing that he could do anything with as he pleased.

I think it was about then that everything came to a razor fine point. I was fucked. I was completely and utterly beyond fucked and there was no helping me now.

 

Dear Journal,

…..

 

Dear Journal,

Hehe hehehe hehehehehehehe HeheheheHahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA All hail the KinG!! HAIl TOOOOO KiNG!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

 

Dear Journal,

Heyyyyy hahaha hey, so I managed to find a bottle of something! I think it might be poisonous, I keep puking but this stuff sure did taste pretty good!! I'm gonna go puke some more now.

 

Dear Journal,

… I'm so sorry.

 

Dear Slut's Journal,

I found this among the total cluster fuck that was my bitch's few possessions. I've been busy for the last 2 weeks trying to get my bitch under control, he's been drifting in and out of lucidity for a while but he seem to finally be coming around.

Duncan had been acting funny for a while before he flipped his fucking lid, he would go into long periods of silence where he would do any and everything you said but he would take everything as literally as possible. I remember telling him to bring me a mug, (and by that I meant a mug of beer) and he brought me an empty mug. I told him to put beer in the mug and he came back with an actual bottle of beer in the mug. Trying to discipline him when he was like this would do nothing. I needed to train him back into the pet slut I knew he was, I had invested far too much time, money and energy into all of this to give up now.

I had gone into town with the intent of just getting some groceries when I had gotten an alert on my phone that Duncan had crossed the property line, his collar has a tiny microchip implanted in the tag of his collar that worked as a mini GPS to help me keep an eye on him when I wasn't home.

When I did get home I found Duncan with a bottle of fire whiskey (cinnamon flavored whiskey), his pants around his ankles and him being completely covered in vomit as he proudly stumbled down the street all the while having a screaming match with someone who wasn't there. I was leaning out of the window with what I assumed was a completely dumbfounded look on my face as he slurred and argued angrily with whatever he was seeing.

At that point I laid on the horn to get his attention, I was no car expert by any stretch of the imagination but what I did know about this car (or more specifically the horn) was that this thing was fucking loud! I'm talking air horn levels of power here so needless to say I think I got his attention.

He screeched before tripping over himself and falling to the ground somehow managing to knock himself out. I was honestly reconsidering keeping him but after a minute I sighed and dragged him into the house then went and parked my car.

It had taken him a full week to recover from that little episode of his and in that down time of his I had managed to find this little journal he had been keeping. I left him in the empty bathtub to let him try and sleep it off without having to worry about him ruining the bed spread so I decided to add an entry or two of my own in here while he's recovering.

This has been an interesting little dive into his thoughts that's for sure.

 

Dear Slut's Journal,

Duncan is recovering nicely, I decided on a different method for his recovery and played the part of the doting husband and nurse him back to health.

The whole week this has been going on I've felt the barest hint of the scraching. Mike had been quiet for the better part of a year, no doubt he had been recovering from the top tier of the tower exploding. I had honestly been so busy with keeping my bitch in line, arranging our living situation and holding down the odd market that was a Hitman's job that keeping track of everyone in my head hadn't seemed important. Mike had been quiet this whole time so I had honestly forgot about him, normally he would be fighting me tooth and nail for control (it was always a challenge to keep him in line while I dealt with things on the outside)

I never put too much thought into it but it was almost weird for my head to be so… quiet. I don't know why it was bothering me to be honest, I might as well take some time to go down and see what all was going on.

 

Dear Slut's Journal,

I decided I could spend around 20 minutes to find out what all was going on. When I dipped down The first thing I saw was the mangled remains that were the upper floors of my tower, the metal was blacked and twisted and the stone around it was charred and falling apart around the damaged area. I might have gone a bit excessive when I was setting up the explosives but I think I got my point across.

I could have just popped in but I decided against it because I hadn't been here in a couple of months and I didn't want to chance popping in and turning the mindscape into a huge muddy mess. Once I had found a solid footing I started to stalk around and take stock of what all had been damaged and who all had been killed in the explosion.

I was walking around a stone when I had tripped on something and fell flat on my face, I got up and scowled back at whatever I had tripped over thinking it was a rock or something but jerked in surprise to see that the thing I had tripped over was a sleeping Svetlana. She jerked awake with a groan looking pissed to have been woken up, that didn't last as she focused on 'who’ exactly woke her up, she let out a shrill shriek of terror as she weakly scrambled and backed into a large rock. The rock had a few crude drawings carved into its smooth surface, they looked like medals she had likely lost to the explosion or had simply lost to the mindscape.

She looked terrible. She looked to be in the final stages of healing (I would later find out that she had jumped clear of the explosion but had taken quite a few rocks from the explosion that she couldn't dodge in time), in the state she was in right now she was no threat to me. I buckled a small tracking band around her wrist before I decided to leave her alone, she definitely knew better now then to challenge me again.

I could tell Mike was here, I could feel him but the 20 minutes I had set aside was about up so I needed to go back up now.

Before I went up I shouted into the mindscape knowing he was listening to me “Mike. I'll be coming for you bro.”

 

Dear Journal,

I'm done. I'm done fighting him, Mal has been caring for me these last few days after I had a made a drunken ass of myself. Holy fuck I never thought I would stop blushing after he told me about what I did, I looked back at a few of my entries and saw the darkened, jagged lines as if I was pressing down as hard as I could when I was writing, the paper was actually ripped in a few places from where I had pressed too hard.

Honestly I don't think I'll ever live that down.

When I went to the bathroom to take my first real unassisted bath in days I somehow ended up scaring myself by my reflexion in the full body mirror, I looked thin and sickly but above that all my reflection had this mixed expression on my face. It was a weird cross of pity and a tired, disappointed scowl.

It was only there for a brief second before he turned away from me, I was so startled that I turned away from him and got into the bath.

The bath was just what I needed, I felt a bunch of muscles in my back start to relax, the hot water warmed my cold skin and settled into as a pleasant sensation. I felt a lot of things give way in that bath as I finally started to relax, giving in almost felt… right. Like it was something I needed to do, it's almost like I've been holding my own life back this whole time like a selfish brat.

I jerked as a little voice whispered to me 'No, you're wrong.’ I looked around but settled back into the tub with a sigh. When I wake up tomorrow I'm going to be a good wife, I'm going to do as I'm told and I'm going to be happier for it.

Even if it kills me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies! Here's the chapter that had been pushed back but seeing chapter 5 it will probably help make more sense for you all. This also has something that people have been asking for!
> 
> ~Enjoy

I moaned around Mal's dick as he was leaning back and destroying some guy in a competitive shooter game. I could see the deep lines of concentration form on his brow as he tried to focus on the game before him, I was doing my best to try and make him lose.

My husband and I had a little bet going on, if I actually got him to lose it during this match then we would go out on the town to eat tonight, if I lost he would take me up to the 'Toy chest' and I wouldn't be allowed to leave for 3 days. I knew he had gotten some new toys recently and I didn't want to find out what they were just yet if I could help it.

“Dammit you little cock sucker!” His voice was a husky growl, I honestly couldn't tell who he was talking to right now, me the guy who was actually sucking his dick or whoever had just killed him on screen just now. I grinned and pulled off to lick at the tip before I took him down to the root 'come on you bastard, you know you want to come.’ From the wincing of his face and the score on the screen I could tell if he lost his concentration for even a second he would lose too much ground to recover and I would win.

I held back a grin and hummed deep in my throat to send vibrations that had him bucking into my throat involuntarily, he swore loudly and gripped the the back of my head almost throwing the controller away as he moaned loudly which went along with the hot stream that shot down my throat. I pulled off with a victorious grin as he tried to get his breathing back under control, I could hear a few questions bleeding through the mic as the dude on the other end talked, Mal pointed at the conceal still breathless in a silent order to turn it off.

“Looks like I won, so where are we going tonight?” I turned off the game with a grin. Mal snorted and flipped his hair out of his eyes and looked down at me with a wide grin of his own. “Who said I lost in this situation? Anyways I found this nice little restaurant only the locals really seem to know about.” He stood up with slight wobble as he started back towards the bedroom to go take a shower.

It had been a full year since we moved to Cuba together and we had finally fully settled in now. It took me a long time to come to terms with moving and being married, I was lucky that Mal was always so patient with me. Once I had gotten my shit together I started to understand what Mal was trying to do for me, instead of ending up in some twisted, complicated mess of a relationship with some woman, I had all that worry taken away. Mal took care of me, Mal provided for me and made sure that I would have a happy life here. I was always so selfish back then, I actually wanted to leave, I was fighting so hard for something so stupid.

I shuddered at the thought now, how could I be so stupid back then? I mean sure, I did and still do miss my family, I'd love to see them again but it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth losing this.

'Yeah, getting raped everyday sure is fun.’

I shook my head hard trying to clear it from that venomous voice in the back of my head. "What are you doing here again?" I could almost see the version of myself from from a year ago, he stood there sneering at me with an expression of both disgust and pity. 'How are you doing Slut? I'm pretty sure that's what you go by now isn't it?’ I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the bedroom to go and get cleaned up myself.

He floated along behind me with a scowl, I just had to respond to him, it never did anything more then to encourage him. He would speak those toxic words that would get me all confused and thinking of things I shouldn't. The small notebook I had been writing letters to home in was now riddled with his words.

I mentally pushed him aside and walked into the bedroom, Mal wasn't out of the bathroom yet but I could tell he was done with his shower. I walked into the walk in closet and decided on a nice black short sleeve shirt and some tight dark blue jeans that showed off my ass. Yeah this will work.

I walked back out and tossed my clothing onto the bed and had just taken off my shirt and just started on removing my pants when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist as Mal leaned over my back with his chin resting on my shoulder. I felt a blush warming my cheeks as he whispered into my ear “We're going to do this ‘date’ of ours a little different.” I was about to ask what he meant when I felt him hook his finger into my boxers and pull them down some until they reached my knees, my first thought was that he wanting to plow me before we left but that went away with a weird pressure against my hole. The object was egg shaped and fairly small which only took me a few seconds to realise that it was a vibrator.

“It's remote controlled with a 50 yard radius. It's also silenced so we won't have any unnecessary conversations.” My cheeks were bright red by now, Mal had me walking around the house a with a vibrator in a few times but never out in public before. ‘Better take an ice pack unless you want another public indecency charge to your name’ I scowled at him as he floated just above the bed, he returned the look with a frown of pity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While I was allowed out in public with Mal's supervision there were a few rules that had become law. I wasn't to talk to other people (I had been learning more and more Spanish over time but I was by no means fluent) so that rule never bothered me too much. I wasn't allowed out of Mal's sight for more than 5-10 minutes at a time and if anyone asked who I was I was to be introduced as Mal's roomate.

Mal was always very careful whenever we were out in public, the media attention around my disappearance had mostly died down but Mal wasn't stupid, he knew my family were definitely still looking for me since he always made sure to keep tabs on them.

While it broke my heart to think of my family I couldn't do anything about it so it was better that I pushed the thought aside before it set in and soured my day out. Mal has snickered at me as he turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting, it was completely silent but I could still feel the soft buzzing as we drove into town in Mal's favorite car.

I had been here all of twice but the people here gave me no more than a glance before moving on, Mal had chosen a nice town, I only wished I would be allowed to come here more often. 'Mal doesn't want his slut to escape after all. It really is a shame.’ His tone was acidic but I ignored him, he was not going to ruin my night, I had earned this! 'By sucking his dick, real accomplishment there buddy, good job.’

I felt a hand on my leg which jerked me out of my thoughts abruptly, I turned to see Mal eying me suspiciously “Something wrong?” I quickly shook my head with a wide grin “No of course not, just a little bird that won't shut up is all.” I cast a glance at my ghost as he rested in the seat behind me. Mal gave me that flat look of 'what the hell are you talking about?’ before something seem to click and he turned back to the road. “Don't let him talk you into anything. If he ever wants you to run away there are a few important things he should know, 1. That collar won't come off without my help. 2. The tag in that collar had a tracking chip installed. 3. I know where every member of your family is so it wouldn't be too hard to keep him in line. Got that?”

His tone was firm and clear but not like he was angry with me but more like he was laying down the law for the ghost riding in the back seat. I could feel him wincing before I nodded our agreement. I really hated it when he got our family involved in this, if he would only shut up and behave like I did then this wouldn't be a problem.

Happy with that Mal pulled us into a small parking lot of a rather unassuming building. I followed him into what would turn out to be a nice little restaurant, the food looked good from what I could see and it all smelled amazing! We were immediately seated by a sweet older lady as Mal ordered for the both of us, the lady ran off to place our orders and a few minutes later came back with two tall glasses of beer. I was pleasantly surprised by this as Mal grabbed him and took a good long drink.

I sipped mine and we chatted quietly, the whole time I couldn't help but feel like someone was looking at me. My ghost had gone away likely not really seeing any point in needling me right now which left me wondering who was staring at me. “Hey I'm going to go wash my hands before we get our food” he waved me off as he relaxed in his chair so I quickly walked to the restroom all the while giving a quick glance around to see if I could find whoever was staring at me. That was unsuccessful and I felt a sudden spike from the vibrator and a soft chuckling from Mal, I quickly rushed into the bathroom and hunched over the sink with a choked groan.

Oh Mal you cheeky bastard, I washed my hands and splashed my face with some cool water trying to fight off the raging hard on that was trying to fight it's way to the surface. I quickly exited the restroom and walked back to the table, the closer I got the lower the vibrator setting became, the easing of which made walking much more comfortable. I sat down across from Mal who gave me an innocent smile like he was simply happy to see I was back, oh you cheeky little dickface.

I cracked a pained smile that told him we should hurry home as the waiter set down to bowls of food in front of us, I quickly took a spoon full and was amazed by the flavorful beef stew. Mal seem to be enjoying his bowl as well as he took his time eating and again I felt that little prickle along the back of my neck, who the fuck was watching me? I wanted to take another glance around but I decided against it, I didn't want Mal to get nervous and take me home early.

After we were done with our food Mal paid the bill and we got up to leave all the while I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watch which only intensified as we headed for the door. We were about 5 feet away from the door outside when someone called out to me in an oddly familiar voice “Duncan?” The voice sent a jolt up my spine as recognition practically backhanded me.

I turned around slowly to see the shocked disbelieving face of Alejandro. I felt a wave of pure horror overcome me as he got a good look at me, he hadn't changed very much aside from filling in a little better. I felt Mal wrap an arm around my waist breaking me from my trance, I backed up a step as Alejandro walked towards us with purpose. “What the hell happened to you?”

His loud questioning was starting to draw some attention now, I didn't know why Mal won't just grab me and run but he stood his ground and wouldn't let me try and pull away from him. “Alejandro, it certainly has been a while. Hows Heather doing? He spoke in such a casual tone I almost missed the very brief flash of cold counculation in his eyes. Alejandro had almost jumped at his words as if only just realising that Mal was next to me.

His eyes reflected the raging war that was going on in his head, I could tell he wanted to bolt and find a police officer to find help while the other half was clearly confused as to what Mal and I were even doing here in the first place, speaking of which, why was Alejandro even here?

We stared at each other dumbly as we tried to figure out what the next best move would be when Mal spoke up again. “Alejandro, it was nice seeing you again but if your not going to say anything then we might as well leave.” This seem to snap him out of it as we turned and started slowly back to the car. “Hey wait a minute!” I felt his hand grab onto my shoulder and spin me around as he looked at my face almost searching for something.

I smacked his hand away and tried to back away knowing I would be in a lot of trouble for this later if I did or said the wrong thing, I had never prepared myself for this situation and I had no idea of what to do. “Alejandro I think it's best we don't do this in public don't you?” He broke off his intense stare at me to glance around quickly realising he was starting to drawing in a small crowd who were watching the whole exchange with mild interest.

Mal waved the people off and motioned for Alejandro to follow us. Alejandro begrudgingly complied if only to save face around the locals, we walked a block away to where there was a small alleyway that no one was around, Mal walked down about 10 feet with me in toe. When we turned around we saw Alejandro was unsurprisingly standing only a foot away from the intenance of the ally, he wasn't going to walk more than 3 feet in. Smart man.

“What in the hell is going on here? Duncan went missing a year ago after you won the million, why would he be here with you?” He practically spat the last word like it was something foul tasting. I'm sure Mal was ready with some excuse, some plan, a way to deal with this but before he could start I had an idea come to mind. “What's wrong with me being here with him? I've gone on the run before and I just happened to find him here by chance when I was passing through town. Got a problem with that?” He cocked a brow in confusion that said he wasn't quite buying it but he wasn't completely sure either.

“Plus why wouldn't I run away? I mean think about it, I blew up Chris's 'cottage’ and there was no way that was that going to come off my record so what was the point in staying home? Sure my parents were hurt when I disappeared but I'm sure my being gone will be far better for them in the long run, I'm a convicted criminal after all. Why would they want me around when all of my family members are in law enforcement and I have no doubt that this was just going to drag them all down.” Alejandro took an involuntary step back as I tore into myself “They're all better off without me there, I had no future or good will there anymore, I'm better off going off the grid then saying and digging that hole any deeper.”

Alejandro was speechless by the time I had finished, he was searching my face for some hint of a lie. I could feel him pressing hard to convey his desperate need for help, his desperation for rescue. Help? He would be helping us more if he backed the fuck off already! I was already in so much trouble for speaking out like this in the first place, my only hope was that if I had convinced Alejandro that Mal wouldn't be as mad later. I hope.

“That's right Alejandro, Duncan simply stopped here to resupply before making another big jump.” I felt Mal grab my shoulder with a firm grip that wasn't quite crushing yet, Alejandro narrowed his eyes “If he can't get a job then how is he able to buy supplies or get out of the country?”

For a moment I thought we were screwed but the hand that had been gripping my shoulder spun me around and pinned me against the wall, he grabbed my leg and pulled it up to his hip as he kissed me hard. My head was spinning as I felt a sudden spike from the vibrator, the hard on I had managed to hold down before came back with a vengeance as Mal broke off long enough to look at the shocked Alejandro. “By whoring himself out of course.”

I'm pretty sure I saw several fuses blow in Alejandro's mind at that comment, he just stood there gaping at the both of us. “Oh. Huh.” Mal gave me a look that I had only seen twice, it was over a year ago but the meaning was still crystal clear to me right now; fuck him.

I turned with a sly grin “How about it Alejandro? The last time was pretty fun, well that's unless Heather still has you on a tight leash that is?” He sputtered as he went bright red which only got worse as my eyes trailed down slowly to the growing bulge in his pants, my grin grew a little as he stumbled through his sentence “I what? You! Vas a ser la muerte de mi”

I chuckled and beckoned him over with a finger, it was almost too easy. Alejandro dragged a hand through his hair before he stepped forward having made up his mind, I grinned and pushed him against the wall and latched onto the spot just below his jaw that I remembered to be particularly sensitive. I heard the sharp hiss of his breath as I licked and sucked on his neck, he bucked his hips into mine which had me groaning from the much needed friction.

My legs wobbled a bit as a pair of hands worked on unbuckling my belt as Alejandro placed a hand on my shoulder to push me down to give his dick some much needed attention, I felt my pants being pulled down and I spared a quick glance back to see a predatory grin on Mal's face, I turned back to Alejandro who had his dick out and rubbing it against my cheek.

“You mind telling me what you're doing back there” Alejandro growled as he shoved his cock into my mouth. Mal wasted no time thrusting himself into my ass fully with a stifled groan “I'm getting my money's worth, what do you think I'm doing?” I bobbed my head on Alejandro's dick as he scowled at Mal “Oh really? Then what am I paying him with then?” “Your silence of course” I could only groan around his cock as I was being fucked from both sides, it was different from having a toy shoved up my ass while Mal used my mouth, this was a lot hotter and messier.

Alejandro rolled his eyes and gave my cheek a light slap “Come on Duncan focus on your mouth not your ass” ‘well that's kinda difficult when you're not only getting fucked in the ass while you have a vibrator being pushed farther up now is it?’ It felt like I was about to explode but I focused my attention as weak as it was back onto the man in front of me, Alejandro seem to be somewhat impatient as he bucked and thrusted into my throat trying to get himself off.

“Como me perdí esto” I mentally snorted, Heather still must not like doing blow jobs if he's missed it this much, having your cock balls deep in a man's throat you've only fucked twice in a filthy alleyway in public. Yeah real classy there Alejandro.

I felt myself clenching up on Mal involuntarily as the coil in my gut get just a little bit tighter, Mal grunted and spoke in a soft yet horse voice “He's about to cum, you may want to grab his head unless you want him pulling off too early” Alejandro gripped my head and held me in place apparently having taken Mal's suggestion seriously.

I couldn't hold out any longer as I felt the coil snap and I came all over the ground in front of me, I barely paid any mind to the fact that Alejandro was choking my poor oxygen starved brain with his monstrous cock while Mal pounded my poor ass from behind, I have no doubt I'll be limping tomorrow. Even as I felt the heat gushing down my throat as well as it was being pumped into my ass I couldn't help but feel proud that I managed to get two guys off at once.

The support that both of the men had previously been giving me suddenly went away as I hit the ground with a wet thump, I was still seeing spots in my vision but I could see clear enough that Alejandro was slumped against the wall for support, likely scraping himself up on the bricks in the process of recovering from his orgasm. Mal on the other hand was zipping up his pants, was he holding something? I couldn't tell what it was but I didn't really care all that much to be honest.

Even though my legs felt like they were made of glass I slowly and carefully pushed myself up into a standing position, ... alright I had actually stumbled back and thumped into Mal's sturdy chest. He didn't toss me off of himself right away instead he helped me steady myself against the wall across from Alejandro who seem to be coming down now.

“Well gentlemen this has been nice but I'm afraid I need to get ready to skip town. It's been fun” I pulled up my pants as I gave a little wave and made a second of eye contact with Mal to let him know I would just be around the corner waiting for him. Alejandro perked up and reached out to grab me but I quickly walked out of the alleyway where he couldn't follow because he still hadn't tucked himself in.

I heard a few soft spoken words behind me but I couldn't make anything out, Mal was probably getting Alejandro to leave the situation alone and to forget that he ever saw me. I heard a gasp that was loud enough to reach me as I found a little nook to hide in as I waited for Mal to come and get me. I heard Alejandro storm past me, his face was bright red and twisted with fury as he muttered plenty of rather creative swear words.

I was left waiting for about a half hour before Mal came to get me wearing the world's biggest and smugest grin. I cocked a brow at that but Mal just waved for me to follow him which I did without question. Once we got seated in the car and were well down the road deeper into the town, he was likely making sure Alejandro wouldn't see which way we were going so he couldn't find out where we lived.

After a few minutes he finally saw fit to let me in on what was so funny. “He won't be talking about you to anyone any time soon. Not unless he wants those pictures to be released.” “Pictures?” I was still pretty tired from our little night out on the town so his comment sort of fell flat for me.

Either reading my mind or already knowing what I wasn't in on the joke he decided to take pity on me and tell me what he meant. “Remember that time on all star's when you and Alejandro had that 2 night stand?” Even with my mind still fogged over with good sex I remembered that night clearly, I swear that beast was hung like a horse and I had a limp for the better part of a day after that. That was real fun to try and talk off, Scott was the one who actually said anything but he was pretty stupid back then and easily bought that it was from the challenge. Gwen was still too pissed with me to care… if I had any regrets I think that would be one of them.

While I remember the thorough plowing from those days not much else made it through my tired mind. ‘You're pretty stupid aren't you?’ His words echoed in the back of my head, I refused to acknowledge him but he went on anyways. 'Mal was taking pictures of you getting your brains fucked out in the great outdoors. He was probably taking more snapshots of you sucking off Alejandro while getting plowed from behind, conveniently leaving out enough of who was fucking your ass.’ He scoffed at me as the pieces fell into place for me.

“Oh. Ohhh OOHHHH!!” His grin was going to split his face if it got any wider. “Since he really doesn't want those getting out to the press, his family, his fiancee. They're both getting married by the way. Seems like they have an open relationship now but the other has to ok it before either of them sleep with anyone.”

Well that would explain why they were ok with each other during the final race as well as explaining why he wouldn't want this little slip up get back to Heather, it's not like he whipped out his phone and asked if he could fuck some whore in a filthy back alleyway after all. Poor guy was screwed.

I smiled and looked to my husband, he was so clever 'he's a sadist’ so handsome 'a rapist’ and he was so good to me ‘... I'm not even going to dignify that one with a response.’

He's my everything, I'd be lost without him I thought back with a growl. He just gave me that disappointed look that cut me deep, ignore him. He's not worth it, not worth thinking about, he's not helping you, he doesn't know how.

'You just keep telling yourself that, maybe someday you'll actually believe it too.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello my sick little duckys! I've been working on other interests as my inspiration is sporadic at best so this chapter was fight for attention from a new multi chapter story I'm working on (Baby Bones, give it a look, I'm interested in getting more feed back on that one) from the paid commission I've been working on from the bunny litterly humping my arm as of the that I'm writing this. So this chapter is a little late. I'll add more onto this in the next chapter.
> 
> Also I got a new chibi avator for Saita, what do you think?
> 
> ~Enjoy

I hummed a little tune as I walked around the house with a brisk pace as I did any spot cleaning necessary. Mal looked at me with those hungry eyes that said that he was going to utterly ruin me when he came home, I think I remember him mentioning something about the getting creative with some toys up in the 'Toy chest’.

My mind was a buzz of memories and ideas of what he would do to me, that buzz was being sent down my spine and went straight to my cock leaving me achingly hard the whole time leaving me with a limp from how painfully hard I was. Hell I think I needed to beat one off at this rate just so I could keep walking, Mal really knows how to rile a guy up, I can only hope he didn't keep me waiting for too long.

Once I was satisfied that everything was cleaned to Mal's standards and looked back to the clock I decided I had more than enough time to take a nice long soak in the tub. Oh that sounded so nice right now. Mal had left me a sweaty mess after breakfast with a whisper of “A little something to take the edge off” before he left with a deep chuckle and a promise that he would be back soon.

I walked into the bathroom with a growing grin, I don't know why this room had become my favorite when there was the bedroom and the ‘Toy chest’ competing for top spot. I always got so hard when Mal had me in there, the pain and the bruises never mattered because of just how good the sex was.

'Is it really?’ I felt my raging hard on lower to half mass as that snide little voice whispered in the back of my mind. “Yes.” I answered back sharply but that wasn't enough to shut him up, it never is.

'Getting to have sex with Gwen was pretty fun, it wasn't painful for either of us and she was the one getting us off rather than me getting Mal off. If you didn't want to have sex then she didn't push, she let you just relax and have a nice conversation about your favorite slasher flick. Remember that?’

I decided to try and block him out and focus on the steaming water pouring into the tub rather then allow those words to sink in, that asshole. I was so pissed with those soft words, he spoke to me almost like he was a friend of mine reminiscing on past events, like he was trying to help me. If he wanted to help me then he can just shut the fuck up and leave me alone! Go away and die in a pit! That was lite on fire! Then hit by an asteroid!

That fucking ghost always saw to it that my good mood was ruined. He couldn't just leave me be, he couldn't just let me live my life and be happy! I turned off the water and carefully climbed into the tub and slowly slid down, thank you magic tub, that was just what I needed.

I sighed in relief and reached over to grab a rare treat, Mal had allowed me 4 cigarettes this month, 2 of which I already had used one at the start of the month and the other one when I had gotten home after that little back alley threeway. I lit it up and took a long much needed drag off of my cigarette and felt a few muscles starting to loosen and relax, how I needed this.

The whole time he had been quite and I thought he had finally took the hint and had left but when I opened my eyes again I jerked back in surprize when I saw him sitting right across from me with that broad shiteating grin with a cigarette. “Hell hot and bloody!” 'Hey sexy, come here often?’ I was sputtering and trying to make sence of what he had just said before he started laughing, it was a mirthless self hating sort of laugh as he settled back into that wide grin which had my stomach turn.

'I can't remember the last time I actually laughed. Do you remember? I think it might have been some time before All Stars, you know, before Mal found us again.’ I sucked in a drag then blew the smoke right at him, it didn't do anything and I was burning through my smoke much faster then I had intended which only served to piss me off even more.

'But since you seem to be interested in taking it lets talk about someone like Trent or better yet how about we talk about Alejandro.’ His grin turned more sinister as I choked on smoke at Alejandro's name. 'Oh? So you've had an eye on Alejandro? If there's one thing Mal and I can agree on is that Alejandro is pretty easy on the eyes. He's also a lot less kinky, and when I say kinky I mean less insane, also a lot less painful. He can certainly wear a guy out, it's a real shame that he likely won't be coming to our rescue.’

I finally had enough and snapped at him just like he wanted “I sincerely hope he doesn't. Yes he's a good fuck. No I don't want him to rescue me because what would I need rescuing from? A husband who takes care of me, one who helps me find complete satisfaction? A man who has given me a life and a purpose again? Seriously what would we have done? I have no doubt we would have been kicked right out of the door if we had gone home and I doubt anyone would give a convicted felon a job.” Ha! Take that!

'We wouldn't be getting raped all the time. I also have plenty of connections around the world and you know it too. We could also try hooking up with Gwen again if not at least try and find and bury the hatchet.’ I recoiled as if his simple straightforward reply was his killing blow. I winced away from him and decided that I was overheated and therefore hallucinating.

He huffed and stood up 'So close yet so far. You may never believe me when I say this but I'm not your enemy.’ I snorted and rolled my eyes, yeah right buddy, keep talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at the dinner table, my meal was cold and the candles that had been lit earlier had finally went out with a small wisping puff of smoke. I felt a tear running down my cheek as I poked at the cold food in front of me.

He stood me up.

He got my hopes up that he would be home early tonight, I made sure the house was spotless and got on those tight jeans he loved that showed off my ass. 'Maybe he's taken pity on you and has finally abandon your ass.’ His tone was sharp but there was no real malice behind them, neither of us were in the mood right now. He was sitting across from me in Mal's seat “If you're going to make a nuisance of yourself would you at least get out of my husband's chair?”

I scowled at my ghost but he picked up a fork and just poked at the cold food in front of him, it didn't do anything considering he was a figment of my imagination after all. 'When do you think he'll finally get rid of us? When our ass gets too loose for him to draw blood? Maybe he'll find a new slut and let us go.’ “Or maybe he'll just keep us, finding and training a new slut would be pointless! I already know what he likes and how he likes it. I'm cooking all his favorite meals with the food he works so hard to provide us with and you can't seem to appreciate that!” I jabbed an accusatory finger at him “He worked so hard to provide all of this for us! So why can't you accept that?! Why do you keep trying to make this so hard for us?! Why can't you just let me be happy?!”

I slammed a fist down on the table making everything rattle as I glared at him, he crossed his arms and stayed silent for a long moment before he spoke softly ‘When was the last time you were actually happy?’ And with that he vanished back into my subconscious or where ever he went when he decided to leave me alone. I gritted my teeth and looked down at my cold food before pushing it away, that was better than thinking, it was easier. Everything was always better when I didn't think too hard but that asshole always insisted on making my life more difficult with his disappointed and pitying frowns that came with those words that always bit deeply if I let them.

The front door was suddenly kicked open with a resounding bang that had me jump to my feet, Mal staggered in not even a moment later, his face was screwed up in pain as he all but collapsed onto the couch with a moan. I was horrified and ran over to him to do, I don't know! Something! Mal was breathing hard but it didn't seem to be labored as he clutched at his side in obvious pain “Mal! Oh no! What happened?!” He grunted out something about the door and I quickly ran over and shut it, I turned back to see that he had pushed himself up into a sitting position “Are you ok?! No you idiot he's clearly not ok! Why would you ask that?” I reprimanded myself as he grimaced in both pain and slight annoyance.

He raised a hand and made a brief motion to silence my frantic babbling before he slung an arm over my shoulder with a breathy order to help him get to the bedroom. He felt like he was on fire with how hot he was against me, every step seem to be painful for him as I slowly walked him back to our bed all the while my mind was in a furious windstorm trying to make out what all had just happened.

'Calm down. Get him to bed and get him a cold washcloth for his forehead.’ His tone was that firm guidance I so desperately needed right now, I didn't expect him to help me or Mal but his calm and simple orders where something to focus on. Once I got Mal into the bedroom I helped him get into the raised bed as gently as I could before soaking a washcloth to lay along Mal's brow, he gave a shuddering sigh of relief as he finally relaxed and I released a breath I hadn't known I had been holding.

“Today was just a bad day.” He grabbed the cloth and wiped his sweaty face with it. “The guy I was going to kill, did kill, didn't go down in one clean shot. The fucker had been bending over grab something just as I was taking the shot and when down screaming, he drew his own pistol and fired a few shots not really aiming and he managed to get me.” Mal winced as a twinge of pain crossed his face, he looked down at the side of his abdomen where a noticeable red spot was starting to form. “The shot missed anything vital and went straight through luckily enough. I got myself patched up at a walk in clinic that doesn't ask invasive questions when you pay them well enough. I got some pain killers and I'll be laid up for a few days so I'll need your help with certain things.”

I nodded and asked what he needed of me first only to be shooed away “I'm going to relax for now, have you eaten?” He gave me a stern look that I was all too familiar with by now, the sort of look that said I'd better not lie to him. I had given up on fighting him on the under eating a while ago even if it made me sick and the ‘I was never was really good about eating when under heavy amounts of stress’ excuse never really worked. Jean is the same way about food if memory serves me well. I decided to ignore that little comment and shook my head.

Mal frowned at me making me shrink back “I, I well, I was waiting for you to come home. I thought we could eat dinner together because you were going to have an early night and all” I stuttered through the whole explanation knowing that Mal didn't always believe me.

He gave me a hard look before settling back down in bed with a lesser frown at me, I had been getting a lot better at eating and had even put on a lot more weight! I didn't want to have this fight with him again because it always ended with me getting a thorough beating. “Go get something to eat. I'll yell for you if I need something.” And with that he settled himself back into the bed and popped a few pills before he promptly fell asleep.

He must have been exhausted after all of that, you're not suppose to drive under the influence of strong painkillers so he must have been in severe pain the whole drive home. Well he's home now so I need to do my best to support him in any way I can, I'll start paying him back for all he does for me and he'll be happy with me. He won't abandon his screwball of a spouse and leave me out to rot, he'll want to keep me around. I can't lose him.

I grabbed his and my plate and salvaged the best of the food and stuck it in the microwave to heat it up as I thought of what all I needed to do for Mal. He can clearly walk as evidence of him stumbling into the house but he would probably need help for distances like from the bedroom to the living room and such.

Once the microwave dinged getting my attention, I grabbed my food and sat down to eat, as much as I hated him right now I wanted to talk. I sat and ate slowly as I waited for him “Hey, how long are you going to make me wait?” I slowly chewed my food to give him as much time as possible, he never showed up.

“Well it figures. You won't leave me alone when I want you too but now that I want to talk you can't be bothered.” I was only eating slowly in an attempt to give him more time to show up, it wasn't do to the fact that I was growing ill from forcing myself to eat when I was under so much stress.

…… Fucker. I scowled and forced in even more food in a passive aggressive form of protest against the ghost of my former self; it did nothing more then made me feel sick. I decided I had eaten more than enough to satisfy Mal and wrapped up what was left of the food and stuck it in the fridge to both finish later and to actually prove to Mal that I had in fact ate.

Deciding that I could finish cleaning the 2 plates and such in the morning when Mal wasn't asleep as not to risk disturbing him. I quickly stripped off my clothing and putting on a thin pair of pajamas and quietly climbed into the plush king size mattress next to my drugged and slumbering husband. Good night Mal.

Right before I fell asleep out of the corner of my eye I saw my ghost as he looked at me with that sickeningly pitting look on his face, I huffed and rolled over to face Mal so I wouldn't have to see that look on his face, my face. And no matter what, there was no way I could shake off the pain that look caused me, making it difficult to sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies! I know its been a good long while since I've added another chapter go this story but I've been busy finishing up a paid commission as well as starting up a new story known as Baby Bones. The way I write is along the lines that I have to be able to invistion my stories and feel my way through them and as I was focusing on Baby Bones I had been thrown off my grove for a story that has such a dark tone like in Mr. Hitman.
> 
> Anyways I was working on touching up King of Juvie (sweet lord its painfully apparent that the early chapters needed it) and I had just started on chapter 4 when inspiration practiacally back handed me like it tends to do XD
> 
> I also decided that it would be a lot of fun to do another 'Dear Journal' style of chapter as it seemed to work out the best for this. Also folks! Expect the sexy times to come back in the next chapter (don't think I haven't been paying attention my duckies but you need to work through the story at it's pace rather then have it make an unnecessary jump that would be whiplash enducing) so look forward to that =^^=
> 
> Also I know this note is running pretty long but I wanted to adress something else really quick. I am not mentally ill, I do not, in anyway approve of this happening in real life or to anyone. This is meant to satisfy a dark little nish as there are not too many stories like this floating around as its the type of story I would want to read apposed to what I think people want to read. Nothing more, nothing less. I am not in a 'dark place' of mind I assure you of that much and if you don't like what you're reading then go and read something else.
> 
> Now with all of that out of the way I'm going to go make some dinner and let you get on to reading the story.
> 
> ~Enjoy

Dear Journal,

I decided to write down what has been happening lately so that if it happens again then I'll have something to look to as a reference should I forget anything.

To say that things were stressful after Mal had come home after being shot is a serious understatement. He's been incredibly sore as should be expected so he hasn't been striking me for little things like not cleaning under the couch or not having made the bed quite right, you'd think I'd learn those things by now but I would forget. I needed to be a better partner for Mal, he had gotten shot when he was working to providing for us! He deserved a better partner then me, his forgetful wife who just can't remember how to do basic things.

Mal for his part was mostly just laying around the house and trying to recover as quickly as possible. He was often pleasantly doped up and lazily watching T.V or taking long naps between orders for food and drinks. Something we both found out rather quickly was that we couldn't have sex with Mal's injury. I couldn't even give him a blow job with out it causeing him pain from his involentarly tensing muscles which only served to piss him off even more then before.

It had gotten to the point of where he would demand that I not bend over in front of him or that I was to be fully clothed whenever I cooked for us. Well as much as my ghost has been enjoying this down time I can't help but hate it, I had come to crave the rough and passionate sex over time and this whole time has left me both painfully hard and with a horrible case of blue balls over the last few days.

Mal's currently taking one of his 2-3 hour naps so I had taken advantage of his drugged naps to get some cleaning done around the house so Mal wouldn't get angry at me for slacking on my chores. He should be waking up soon and I need to make sure I can dig up something good for him to eat. We're running low on food, Mal was supposed to go to the store the day after he got shot to restock the pantry for us. He always made it a point to buy only about 2 or so weeks worth of food as to not let anything go to waste.

I doubt he would be up to walking to his mustang much less driving or going shopping. I also doubt he would let me do it even if I had taken one of his work cars. As the hitman he had to be able to slip into and out of town quietly so he had bought a car to slip into the town with then he would steal a car to use in his hit so he wouldn't have a massive paper trail of cars he had bought and sold often.

Anyways that's all I can think to write for now. Hopefully Mal will allow me to go out into town to get some food to last us until he's recovered.

 

Dear Journal,

He was pissed off.

So very very pissed off.

He had managed to give me the hardest punch he could without agitating his gunshot wound any more than it already was. I had apologized profusely as I stood up to face him, still trying to tell him about how low on food we were. He scowled and clutched his side as he sized up our food situation for himself. There was next to nothing left in the fridge and he finally seem to be realizing why I had dared to bring this up. My ghost was hovering nearby, scowling at Mal instead of me this time, well, he always scowled at Mal, but he seem to only be focusing on Mal this time.

Mal looked around the fridge and found that I had in fact been telling the truth ‘Only now does the asshole decide to check whether or not that I'm lying to him.’ My ghost continued with a growl. I honestly didn't want to write that part down, I know that Mal has been reading these little entries and had even made a few of his own in here.

I guess I should have been counting my blessings that he didn't give me a beating for my ghost's thoughts, he was a very patient husband, I was very lucky to have him… right? No! He's a good husband dammit! I need to stop talking with my ghost, his toxic words would start getting to me if I had let them.

Hopefully Mal would let me go out to the store, I also knew he also had to go to the post office to pick something up that he had ordered because he had gotten a phone call about it that I was close enough to hear about. Well, wish me luck I guess.

 

Dear Slut's Journal,

I've been forced into some down time because if this fucking bullet wound. I know he hasn't been doing it on purpose but dammit my pet is good at turning me on!

Between the painkillers and the frequent naps I've been taking it's given me a lot more time to finally start cleaning and repairing the mindscape. The task of cleaning up was a rather simple one yet it was needlessly tedious and annoying, it was mostly cleaning up rubble and searching for the survivors.

The only two I'm fully aware of are Mike and Svetlana so far, I can't imagine that Chester had made it through that explosion as his wrinkled old ass couldn't even run. Vido and Manitoba were still wild cards as to whether or not either of them had made it out but I would have to go down and see for myself.

Duncan is also starting to get on my nerves about the amount of food in the house, to be fair we were running pretty low on food and there was no way in hell I'm going to order food and have it brought to the house. I really didn't feel up to baking in the car either (the hit car had a fairly shitty AC) and my only option is to let my pet go out and do the shopping.

I'll have to get a few things in order but I think I could set something up so he could go to town and so I could still keep him in line for safety. I can't let him go unsupervised now can I?

 

Dear Journal,

I was surprised today when Mal had agreed to let me drive into town on my own to get some food from the market (Mal had ordered the food we needed the day before and my job was to go there, check the food and pay for it. I was to then go to the post office and pick-up a package on my 'roommate's’ behalf, something he also called ahead for.

A part of me was excited about going into town alone for the first time, that quickly faded into sense of unease as Mal said he had something to show me. I felt that brief spike of joy wither and die a painful death as he played a short video on the T.V. There before me was a short video of my father, the video was shot at a weird angle and almost looked like it was taken by a hidden camera.

My father, the stern old bastard looked like he had aged by at least 10 years, I couldn't make out the finer details from the slightly grainy video but it clearly looked like the old man has had his soul violently ripped from his body, his eyes were dull as he sat on the porch and quietly mutter to himself. I heard a squeaking from the side and saw my mother walk onto the screen. She looked just as hollow as my father did but she seem to be doing just a little better then he was. She spoke too softly for the microphone to pick up so I could only guess to what she said to him. Whatever it was it didn't seem work as he shook his head a little, she sighed and rubbed his shoulder for a few seconds and kissed his cheek before she went back inside. “Duncan; I'm so sorry. I just wish I knew you were alright, if I could just knew that, I might be able to move on.”

The footage cut out moments later, I could only stare at the screen a little slack jawed, I felt my ghost shedding tears I couldn't. I looked over a little numbly to Mal who had pinned me with that cold calculating gaze that I would only see when he was looking at a problem that needed to be fixed.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, no, I couldn't think of what he wanted me to say so it left me shifting nervously before him. His gaze softened a bit as his voice took on a sickly sweet tone as he said “I just thought you'd might want to see your parent's again, it would be a real shame if something would happen to either of them now wouldn't it?” I winced externally this time and nodded my head as he continued “You'll be wearing this nice little camera and mic so I can make sure your 'ghost’ doesn't try anything.”

I nodded my agreement not trusting myself to speak after being thoroughly put back into my place, or better yet my ghost. He's the one who has a problem with me being here and he's the one who was keeping me from being happy. I dared a glance at my ghost as Mal slowly went to retrieve the camera and microphone for me. My ghost was looking at the screen, I only called him my ghost as he was a figment of my imagination but right now; the term never seemed more appropriate.

 

Dear Journal,

I decided to make this as a separate entry because holy fuck did shit go down! After Mal had tied and worked everything into place so that you couldn't see the camera but he could see out of it just fine. I wore a dampened dark gray do-rag and sunglasses as well as a dark green shirt and some baggy cargo pants, my hair had gotten long enough to be able to pull it into a fully spiked green mohawk, Mal didn't buy me my favorite green hair dye often so I had taken to just dyeing the tips only.

I was to go out, get what we needed, then come home. Easy right? That's what I thought at least.

The actual trip to town was uneventful, it was a fairly straight shot so I wouldn't get lost and if anything happened then Mal would call and correct me. I expected my ghost to make an appearance, I knew he was there but he didn't form outside and on the seat next to me. I suspect that video earlier had traumatized him enough that he didn't want to talk, I couldn't blame him really, seeing my parent's who were normally so strong and unwavering reduced to nothing more than those hollow shells I had seen not even 20 minutes ago.

I hated seeing them like that, so drained, in so much pain and looking so; tired. Old. Lifeless. 'I wonder how our brothers are doing.’ His voice was nothing more than a whisper, I honestly thought I would have needed to ask him to repeat himself because it was so soft spoken. I had shaken my head to try and clear my thoughts or I would have had to pull over to calm myself down. It had taken a lot of nerve to ask and convince Mal that he need to let me go out to get food for us, if it wasn't for that reason then I have no doubt that I would have been locked in the ‘Toy Chest’ overnight with something he had taken to calling the ‘Punishment Stick’, I shuttered even while writing this down at the thought of what that might actually be.

Once I had gotten into town I drove straight to the post office to pick up the important package Mal had been rather excited for, his slightly doped up smile had brightened considerably when he got that call. I was honestly curious to what the boxes contents were but I knew I wouldn't be allowed even a peek inside, no I would have to just wait and see and take guesses based on the weight of the package. I smiled and waved to the post office man and walked back to the car with a hum as I carefully placed the package into a little hidden spot under the seat before I buckled in and drove to the decent sized store where Mal had always went to get our groceries over the year.

I knew from Mal that the people are generally pretty friendly at the store but they had learned that he wasn't really all that much for idle chit-chat but he was definitely a good customer they wanted to keep. Once I walked in I was hit by all the different smells of the foods the store had to offer, I really wish Mal would let me come here more often but I saw the necessity of me laying low after the Alejandro incident.

I shook off the thought and found an employee to have my order brought out to me for inspection before I'd make any purchases like I was told to, it was uncommon but a few employees thought they could slip in some food that was bound for the bin in a sneaky attempt to sell off food that they would have to throw away in a few days time.

Once the young man ran off to get my order I settled myself against the wall in an attempt to be ignored by any passers bye. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me once again which sent a prickling sensation up the back of my neck. I leaned down and muttered softly to where I was told the microphone had been placed “We may have a problem.”

I didn't know how right I had been at that moment in time.

I dared a glance around but I couldn't quite lock on to whoever must have been looking at me which made my anxiety shot through the roof, I had to stay calm and keep that easy smile on my face unless I wanted people to start talking about 'Mal's weird roommate’ which would likely lead to us either having to shop for food outside of town or the worst case scenario, we would be forced to move and it would be my fault!

Even though my heart was beating painfully hard in my chest I pushed the fear down and carefully inspected all of the food in front of me, some asshole decided to slip in a few expired packs of meat so I was forced to wait even longer as someone went to fetch the replacements. My anxiety was heightening my sensitivity to a razor sharp point of focus so that even a pen drop had made me want to flinch but I had managed to clamp down on that fear by somehow tapping into some unholy forces of power that had likely taken a few years off my life to keep from saying fuck it to the groceries and speeding home right away.

Once the new meat was brought to me I paid and waved a quick goodbye as I tried to shuffle and balance the large paper bags that I had awkwardly carried out to the car, I was forced to put the bags on top of the car to free up a hand to dig out my keys which left me unable to watch my own back.

In hindsight I guess I should have seen this coming.

I had just unlocked the car and had just put down 2 of the 4 bags in the car when an all too familiar voice spoke up just from behind me. “Duncan” I had started so bad that I had all but body flopped in the back seat from how hard Alejandro's voice had made me jump. I spun around on the seat to look Alejandro in the eye as he stared down at me with a scowl of disbelief and rage.

He crossed his arms and stared down at me then continued with a snide tone “I'm about to make another big jump I just needed some money first; my ass.” I had regained control of my thoughts and was about to bite back with a snarky comment of my own but he cut me off “And don't you try that bullshit excuse of 'I was leaving today, I just needed to stock up first’ when your 'supplies’ include raw meat.” He had held up one of the packages of meat that he had fished out of one of my bags.

I had to think fast, I had to do something, I had too… I don't know. I honestly didn't know what to do right now and Alejandro wasn't going to accept a lie, I had no other choice then to stay quiet and wait for an opening.

“What's really going on Duncan? And what” he had grabbed my wrist and held up my hand up so that the light caught on my golden wedding band “is this?” I jerked my hand back but Alejandro had an iron grip on my wrist that had him over balancing from his previously bent over position and fall right on top of me.

I jerked and vaguely remember shouting for him to get off of me, to his credit, Alejandro had quickly backed off and climbed out of the car as fast as he could. I had taken the chance to get to my feet and grab what was left of my groceries and quickly threw them into the back seat and shut the door. Alejandro reached to grab me again but I threw a swift punch and had managed to clock him in the jaw which had made him stumble back a few feet stunned by the sudden attack.

By now other people had seen the commotion and had worked on wrestling Alejandro to the ground, I quickly ran to the driver's side and all but floored it when I got the car to start leaving Alejandro shouting at the people in spanish but too quickly for me to be able to make out. The poor old car was weiling as I speed down the road in an almost maddened dash to get away, my knuckles were practically white as I put all my focus on getting away.

I almost swerved off the road as a sudden buzzing in my pocket scared me, I had reached down and fished out my cell phone that Mal had given me, the one that only he could call or be call back to. I pulled off on the side of the road pulling out my phone, my fingers had brushed against something but I ignored it and answered my phone with as calm a tone as my fantic mind would allow “He-hello?” I had expected a roar of fury on the other end, I had wanted it to be Mal yelling at me but it wasn't. He only spoke 2 words “Come home.” And then he hung up, the phone made that almost deafening dial tone which scared me even more than when he would shout or yell at me.

I was amazed that my heart had not exploded by the time I had arrived home. Mal was sitting on the porch with a pleasant smile that refused to convey anything to me, I shrank as I approached him timidly. He didn't do anything, he just sat there as he glanced at me with a raised brow as he looked back to the car and at the groceries and package I had left there.

I quickly scurried back and grabbed two of the bags and brought them inside, I could feel Mal's gaze following me the whole time, he didn't say a word. I had come into the house after parking the car with my every nerve ready to explode at any moment as I walked into the living room where Mal was sitting on the couch and was sorting through the package. Once he realized that I was there he turned to face me with a rather neutral smile, I all but threw myself at his feet begging for him not to be mad at me, how sorry I was and how I never wanted to so much as set foot into town again.

I was shaking so hard as I waited for a reply. Mal only saw fit to leave me hanging for another 2 or so minutes before he spoke softly “When I'm done healing I'm going to take you into the bedroom and thoroughly reclaim your body, then we'll go up into the ‘Toy Chest’ and I'll make sure you'll never feel satisfaction with anyone else ever again. But for now you can start by putting this on for me” and with a grin he held up a short cropped top schoolgirl uniform.

 

Dear Slut's Journal,

I'm going to destroy Alejandro for this latest transgression of his, and just maybe, something a little more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies! I've been busy with a few things but I managed to finish this chapter for you all. I had some trouble getting this chapter moving but I managed to catch my wind and then my second wind and get things moving.
> 
> I'll add a not at the bottom as to what to expect in the future but expect many more chapters to come!
> 
> ~Enjoy

Duncan's short trip into town had been fairly traumatizing for him. He had been terrified that I was angry at him for what had happened and to be honest, I was. I was down right furious at first, I was ready to wring his neck when he got home but I stopped myself. It wasn't fair to him when it was Alejandro who had started this.

He had practically begged at my feet to never let him go into town alone again. He didn't want to be apart from me again anytime soon and where it used to be a challenge to keep him around, now it was an effort to get him to leave me alone for a while.

My wound had been healing quite nicely, it should only be a few more days before I can start having sex again. I swear I'm never getting shot again, seeing my slut everyday, almost begging to be fucked in that slutty outfits I made him wear. He did object at first but quickly gave in, the sight of him in that short french maid's outfit had my heart pumping and dick throbbing.

Right now he was bent over and wiping down a table all the while grumbling something under his breath about 'having once been a man’ meanwhile I was just laying back in the couch with my feet up and enjoying the view. I had this custom made to fit just the way I wanted, the top was form fitting while his skirt was short enough that even the slightest movement would draw the skirt up enough to reveal the black lace panties which matched the stockings. He was so cute in that outfit, it almost made me want to try and start fucking him now but I knew better then to make my wound any worse than it was but that didn't mean I couldn't watch a show now does it?

While Duncan was coming home I had decided to move some of my stock from the 'Toy Chest’ to the bedroom seeing as it was an effort to climb the stairs, I actually had to sit down for a minute but the effort was well worth it. Now that I think about it, I should keep a small stash of toys down here incase I ever couldn't be bothered to take him to the barn.

I quietly stood up and walked back to the bed room, I knew he was watching me, waiting for an order or any form of directive from me. If I looked back at him now he would follow me into the bedroom, not yet my pet, soon. I just needed to get a few things first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I settled myself down on the couch with a small box in one hand and a thick disposable sheet in the other. I decided to call my bitch over to me, I couldn't help but feel a pleasant warm starting to gather down below at the wary looks my pet was giving the box I had set down next to me. I motioned with a finger that I wanted him to move the coffee table to the wall so he would have plenty of room, he followed the silent command but seem to grow more nervous as he did so.

‘So cute.’

My face split wide with a grin. I couldn't help it, this has been building up for at least a week, a whole week not being able to get off because some corpse in the making had managed to get off a lucky shot before he died. I still wasn't quite up to bending my pet over something and fucking him until ‘I’ was the one who couldn't walk for the next few days but all in good time Mal, you just have to be patient.

I stood up as quickly as my healing wound allowed me, which was much quicker then it had been the last few days, and whipped out the sheet to where it mostly covered the floor for my bitch to smooth out. I turned away from him for a moment to slip something in my mouth before I turned back to him and slowly stalked towards him, I grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced him into a deep kiss. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth along with the pill I had put in earlier, his eyes widened but he couldn't pull away, there's no way I would let him until he did what I wanted.

After a few seconds I heard a soft gulp as he swallowed the pill. I pulled away with a grin, my eyes still locked with his. “What-” I tightened my grip on his hair as his breath sucked in with a hiss of pain “I didn't say you could speak did I?” My side was starting to get sore so I let him go and back myself up to the couch to sit down and get comfortable again, as soon as I was down I popped a few pain pills, unzipped my pants and eyed my sluty little maid.

My pet shifted, slightly nervous as he scowled at something off to the side, I assume it was his 'Ghost’ saying something to him but he didn't see fit to voice anything. I raised a brow at him in a way to say I definitely noticed that but I didn't say anything, I would let my pet wind himself up a bit as a soft punishment, the harder stuff would come later. He was trying not to eye the box next to me all the while wearing that sluty skirt that had my balls aching and my cock standing at full attention.

“On your knees.” He hesitated for only a moment before he dropped to the floor as ordered, I raised a brow and frowned at this but inwardly smiled at the little flinch he gave. “Looks like your getting a bit rusty from all this down time, let's fix this. My naughty little maid” I undoubtedly saw the flicker of annoyance at being reminded of what he was wearing.

Once he was down, that tiny skirt hiding absolutely nothing, he looked to me for what to do next. ‘So fucking cute’ “Now I want you to start stretching yourself. Since I'm not completely unreasonable you can use this” I tossed a bottle of lube for him to use which he fumbled before clutching it tightly. He looked up at me and gave me a rather half assed smile before his fingers fumbled to pop the cap, once he managed to get it open he coated the fingers with the slick fluid, it looked like he was going to stand up with the intention of likely taking off the lacey underwear before I raised a hand to stop him.

“No. Keep the underwear on.” I rested my chin on my knuckles and shifted to give myself a little more room for my raging hard on. He nodded and shifted the underwear aside before slipping a finger in with a slight gasp, the lube I handed to him was one of those special varieties that warms itself so I imagine the sensation was a surprise. From the long amount of down time from my injury I doubt he'd be ready to take anything big without getting seriously hurt, while that limp of his always turned me on he had chores and responsibilities now, making it so it was too painful to walk and do his chores wouldn't be fair to him. I know I can be rather aggressive while ‘disciplining’ him when he needed it but he should know better by now after all this time.

He gave little gasps and moans as he worked on fingering himself. My eyes wandered around his body lazily, that slutty maid's outfit fit snug to his body, I almost wanted to tear it off of him and just managed to keep myself from fucking him until we've made a good sized dent in the hardwood floor. "How does it feel slut?" He spared a glance up at me as he had closed his eyes while focusing on his task, his eyes were glazed over with pleasure "It's warm" I raised a brow at him as if to say 'You're not doing this right' he grunted in acknowledgement and tried again.

"It's so warm, my fingers rubbing my walls is slowly working me up." I smiled a little in approval. "I want to put in another finger, I need more in my tight hole since you haven't been able to fuck me, I want it so bad." My smile strained as the lack of sex was starting to catching up to me and was making me irritable but the pills I had taken earlier were starting to kick in, making me much more patient towards these little slip ups. I had to be careful not to get too used to them, don't want a drug addiction on top of a case of blue balls.

"Stick two more fingers in your ass." He winced but complied with a little yelp of pain that had me gritting my teeth as I grabbed a separate bottle of lube to give my neglected cock some much needed attention. By now I could tell the pill I made him swallow earlier was starting to really kick in, his cheeks were flushed and those little moans had become much louder and more frequent. It didn't take him long to have himself fully stretched and his cock was dripping as he practically begged me for some sort of relief. I looked to my little toy box to see what kind of fun we can have, after a few seconds I decided on an large ribbed dildo for him to use but paused and grabbed a vibrater as well.

I saw his eyes laser focus onto the dildo while ignoring or not likely seeing the small egg shaped vibrator in my other hand. I ordered him to stay put as I carefully knelt down to his level being careful of my healing wound as I set down the large stiff dildo in front of him, I saw him shift uncomfortably as it looked like he would burst any moment "I know you want to ride that cock like you do when it's me whore but you need to wait for just a few more seconds." I murmured that in his ear in that low tone that always had him begging me to fuck him. He stuttered but nodded his understanding, I was honestly tempted to push through any pain that it would cause me to fuck his throat, scratch that, I really wanted to fuck his throat until he couldn't swallow even a drop of water. I tore my eyes away from his face before I ripped open my wound by doing something stupid.

I quickly pushed the small vibrator into his ass and taped the cord to his thigh with plenty of slack to the cord and had started to turn to go back to the couch when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and he pulled me into a quick kiss. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back to where I could look him in the eye. "Did I say you could do that slut?" I didn't give him time to respond as I tossed him back and grabbed something else from the box, I turned around with a cock ring in hand to see his eyes burning with lust and a smirk on his lips.

Cheeky little fucker. Well, if he wanted to be punished so bad then I'm more than happy to oblige. I hooked a finger in the ring of his collar and pulled him up to his knees all the while maintaining eye contact as I quickly snapped the cock ring in place, he winced as it was just a little bit tighter than the normal size he usually wore as a punishment. I sat myself back down on the couch and fished out the remote control to the vibrator in his ass. He winced and shifted as he tried to adjust himself to the tightness as he eyed the large dildo "That dildo seems a little dirty don't you think? You should clean it with that tongue of yours."

That was a lie, I liked to make sure I keep all of my equipment and toys clean for him to use anytime. He smiled and nodded "Yes, very dirty indeed. It's a shame that I haven't cleaned it yet, let me take care of that." He began licking along the dildo making sure to be thorough in cleaning it while maintaining eye contact, I turned the vibrator on to the medium setting before tossing the controller aside and started stroking myself. Watching him licking and sucking all the while giving those cute little moans almost had me jealous of a sex toy "Alright that's enough, now I want you to take that toy in slowly." 

He nodded his head with a quick "Yes Master" before grabbing the dildo and lubing it up, it had given me pause when he called me 'Master', whether it had been for the purpose of the roleplay or something else; I couldn't hold back the smile that curled my lips.

He placed the dildo behind him and got into the proper position before lowering himself down carefully, his face was flushed and his breaths came out in pants as each inch of the 10 inch dildo was disappearing into his tight ass. I bit my bottom lip and tightened the grip on my dick as he began to rise and fall making it a point to stroke myself in time to match his pace.

The little slut was really seeming to get into this, whether it was the pill at work or if he was actually enjoying it I couldn't tell. We didn't quite get the hang of the whole role playing bit but I assume it was just the costume I chose for him this time around, well that and it's not like this is something we had done so it was fairly new territory for the both of us.

"It's so big and hard. It feels so weird, it's nothing like your cock. I miss it when you fuck me, I'm counting the minutes until you're able to fuck me again!" He gasped and moaned in that way that told me he was about to come, good thing that ring was in the way or else he would have dirtied that pretty outfit of his. It took every ounce of restraint to keep myself in the seat, I was feeling good now, really good but I had to wait. I had too… well maybe a blow job wouldn't hurt would it?

I motioned for my sluty little maid to come to me and spread my legs for him, he lean forward on the clear command and took me into his mouth. I gripped the arm of the chair as his head bobbed and those cute moans of his started to vibrate along my cock. Fuck, I really should have slipped on a cock ring for myself.

I ground my teeth to try and bite back my impending orgasm but the mild discomfort it caused did nothing to take the edge off, no it actually fed into it more which left me shifting and trying to hold back moans in an effort to keep control. My little slut was working so hard to try and get me off too, I think want he really wanted was for me to take the cock ring off but he was going to have to work for it.

While he was blowing me he continued to fuck himself on the dildo behind him, he couldn't stop himself if he wanted too as he desperately thrusted against the dildo to help get himself off. When it felt like I was about to explode I grabbed the back of his head and forced it down on my cock to come down his throat, he didn't fight it and swallowed it down. I expected him to pull off and cough and choke like he usually did but he pulled back and swallowed with an audible gulp "Thank you for that" his voice was a bit scratchy but held an oddly genuine tone to it.

I blinked at him slightly confused by this but I pushed it aside for the time being as he grounded himself on the large dildo. I felt my side starting to twinge in pain despite the pills so I decided it was best to wrap this up and go take a nap, I leaned down and kissed my bitch while my hand slowly traced down his body until I unlatched the cock ring and leaned back to watch, he gasped and shuttered as he was finally allowed to come. He made a mess of the front of his costume, the whitish fluid stood out clearly against the black laced maid's dress as he laid on his side moaning and trying to get his breathing under control.

I closed my eyes and leaned back with a sigh, I had fully intended to give my bitch a break while I took a nap but apparently my bitch had other ideas in mind. I was jerked back to attention when my bitch straddled my waist with the intention of sex, I shoved him off with a shout of surprise, he landed on the floor with a thump but instead of looking upset or stopping he looked even more turned on then he had been before, he sat up and look at me expectantly "Unable to rise to the occasion Master? Your sluty little maid is so out of line, maybe you should deal out some discipline? Hm?"

My eye twitched; what sort of monster had I created with that pill?! Punishing him would only end up feeding into his lustful request so instead I pulled a different card and stood up with a familiar predatory grin that he wanted in that moment while saying "Sure, I need to grab something from the bedroom first. You stay here and start reapplying some lube for that hole of yours." He looked like he wanted to follow me into the bedroom but he obeyed and started lubing up his fingers again.

I walked as quickly as I could while still looking casually as I could as not to tip him off too soon, once I was in the bedroom I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. That alerted him to what just happened and I heard him scratching and knocking on the door, begging for be to open the door for him. "You can sleep on the couch or in the 'Toy Chest', take your pick! Just make sure you shower yourself off and clean up afterwards but you're banned from the bedroom tonight!"

He moaned and rattled the door knob for about 20 minutes begging for me to fuck him before he gave up and slunk back to the living room to take care of himself. Loudly. I swear he was trying to tempt me back into the living room to pound that nice dent into the beautiful hardwood floors. I honestly wanted too but my side was twinging in warning that I was already an idiot for being so impatient earlier and that if I pushed my luck then both me and my pet would be forced to wait even longer.

I huffed as I tried to block out the moans and gasps that my slut was making and chose to focus on a few other things that needed to be dealt with sooner than later. I really should have done this before the show but that couldn't be changed now.

I picked up my throw away cell phone and activated an app on my phone to scramble the number to make it nearly impossible to trace it without a few month's worth of work, even if someone had bothered they would have tracked this phone to some area in Australia. I typed in a number and got to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat alone in a nice little inn, engagement ring in hand. I had gotten the call only an hour ago, she didn't scream, she didn't curse at me, she didn't say anything at first. After a minute of waiting she quietly told me that we needed some time apart and then she hung up the phone. I didn't try to call her back, she wouldn't pick up if I did. No, I felt that it would be best if we both took some time to work on ourselves, mostly me, before we should even give dating another try again.

This was my fault. I don't honestly know if either of us were really ready to get married yet but that was no excuse for cheating on her; especially after we had agreed to the rules for the open relationship we had both agreed on.

But even through the heart break, even knowing I was the one who cheated, I knew I wasn't entirely to blame for this. Someone had set this all into motion and that someone was going to pay for this.

"Alright Mal. If this is the game you want to play then this means war!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter my duckies as part of what made this so difficult was that my mind had jumped about 5-6 chapters ahead of myself for what I wanted to do, expect look forward to the twist amd turns to come because I can't wait to write them for you!
> 
> Also I've been putting it off but the next story to get a new chapter will be 'Baby Bones' as I've been sorta putting that one off for the time being. Also if you haven't seen it yet 'Mile High Club' has been put out and is in fact a story seprated from the 'King of Juvie' and 'Mr. Hitman' universe. Something a little different for you all. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this! Look forward for more stories from me in the future.
> 
> ~Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies! ... I know I said I was gonna update 'Baby Bones' next but you can thank inspiration and a partly started separate chapter for this one.
> 
> Now I really mean it when I say now that the next story getting a chapter is 'Baby Bones'. I think this time around I simply caught fire and just went with it. My bad.
> 
> ~Enjoy

When I first got the news of what my son had done I was infuriated. I was so angry with him that I swore I'd leave him to pay his debt to society, he was going to rot in that jail cell for as long as he needed for him to learn just how insanely stupid what he did was. He could have been killed in that explosion! He could have been crippled for life if one, just one thing had gone wrong, a spare beam crashing down on him, one of those horrendous statues exploding and flying through the air and killing him.

I remember watching the episode with my wife and watching as the host asked where he was, only to see that massive explosion. I honestly thought I was going to have a heart attack in those few seconds before he ran out laughing and cheering to himself. I was so relieved when he ran out that it temporarily beat down the anger from that stunt he had just pulled.

He was a little pain in the ass growing up but I never thought he would be capable of doing something like this but now that I thought about it, when had he exactly turned to become this bad? When ever he committed some offence, while endlessly annoying, the crimes where normally minor and harmless. He seem to have fun making a nuisance of himself more than anything, what happened to make him blow up a major piece of property like that?!

These questions turned over countless times in my head making sleeping very difficult. I often laid in bed just staring up at the ceiling as I tried to figure out where we went wrong in raising him. Was it because we were too strict? Did he not get enough attention and it caused him to act out so he could get attention? Would something similar happen to his brothers?

His brothers. When it was announced that Duncan had gone missing they mostly had just blown it off like I had, he's done this before so they weren't all that concerned at first. Jean had moved in with his girl friend leaving Jack and Alex to split the rooms between them so each had their own. Alex had become more focused on working on cars and seem to be leaning towards becoming a mechanic while Jack was looking into joining the police force, he muttered something about wanting to look into his brother's disappearance.

I wish any of us could do something like that. I had spent countless nights scraping up any lead I could find that might tell me what happened to him that day, he was bailed out by someone, we had assumed it to be a friend or some contact of his that he made on that damned show, then after he left the prison doors he disappeared. There is no way in hell that he could have just vanished in thin air but all I got out of the woman who last saw him that day was that duncan had gotten into a black car then he was gone.

I had poured as much time into this as I could outside of work, I would often skip meals and stay awake well into the night as I tried anything to track down anything about Duncan. People began avoiding me like death itself, my wife had grown more worried about me, all of my sons did as well but I couldn't stop myself, I felt that it was almost my fault that Duncan went missing. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible has happened to him, as if he's trapped in a hell he can't escape!

These thoughts were a constant plague on my mind like a ringing in your ear you just can't get rid of. Constant little reminders that he's missing from his stuff being left untouched even after his brother had moved into the now vacant room, Jack said that it 'Just didn't feel right' to all the little skulls you could find carved into wooden frames or furniture in the house, it was almost like a twisted scavengers hunt.

With all the stresses building up it was only a matter of time before something happened to me. I remembered having horrible chest pains one day, it felt like I couldn't breathe because of some giant hand clutching my rib cage and squeezing the life out of me. I was rushed to the hospital and luckily enough I wasn't having a heart attack, it was just some really bad chest pains caused by the stress I was under. It was a terrifying experience laying in that hospital bed, thinking that my heart was going to explode when it wasn't, my wife sat at my side looking like she was going to need something for herself otherwise she would be needing a bed as well.

My three remaining sons had come to visit me in the hospital and I could tell that tensions were high, Jean came in with his girlfriend, now fiancee, and looked pissed off and worn out. Jack and Alex looked concerned but they generally stayed quite as it all went down.

Jean walked into the room an hour later than his other sibling had and looked at me with a huffing sigh. "Dad you haven't been taking care of yourself have you?" I couldn't meet his eyes as he continued "We all miss Duncan. We all love him but he's gone! He disappeared after he was bailed out, he hasn't even bothered to call or even send us a letter. He may as well be dead for all we know but running yourself into the ground is helping no one. You're going to kill yourself at this rate, do you have any idea what that would do to Mom? How about to us? You're in the fucking hospital! Where would we be without you?!"

He had been trying to keep his voice from rising, we were in a hospital after all, but his tone would broker no argument. "We all know you love Duncan but it's time to let him go. He's been gone for a year with no word and he isn't coming back! If you can't move on for your own sake then do it for Mom! She has been just as hurt by all of this and she needs you just as much as you need her." There was no missing the anger in his voice when saying his missing brother's name, almost as if he blamed him for all of this.

I couldn't face him, I couldn't say anything against that. None of us could. No one spoke against him, they couldn't yell back at him for his outburst. He was right, I had been neglecting my job, my family and myself. I needed to take some time to come to terms with things; to let go of…

I grimaced as the pains returned with a vengeance. "I understand. Now, please leave. I need some time alone to think." They all looked at me with concern but shuffled out one by one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I had come home from the hospital I was given 4 days off from work to recover. I had to come to terms with the fact that Duncan was gone and no amount of anger or regret would change that.

I walked out the door to fetch the newspaper, I was a little late to getting it today but I noticed that the mail had come. I grouced and walked to the mailbox to fix out what would likely be a pricey hospital bill, I pulled out the letters and didn't bother to sort through them so I wedged them in between the newspaper and turned to walk back into the house.

I tossed the newspaper and letters onto the breakfast table and went to pour myself a cup of coffee as my wife sorted through the mail. I dropped the mug when she gave a shriek, I turned around to see her staring at a letter as if it was some horror scene in a movie. I ignored the burning from where the coffee had splashed my leg when the mug shattered and quickly rushed to see what my wife was staring at.

'Read this in private, it regards your son Duncan' was the only thing written on the letter asides from our house address. We shared a look before I took the letter and opened it, I held it away from myself as if it would explode or something but it was just a few pieces of paper and a couple of photographs.

'To whom this may concern,

I became aware of your son Duncan's disappearance because of your news broadcast earlier in the year, I'm sorry for the stress that this has caused you but I have only just come into contact with your son.

I'm not going to tell you where exactly where he was spotted because I have reason to believe that he may be in great danger. Your son has been spotted with a man who I believe to be incredibly dangerous, the man has shown a long history of violence and if steps aren't taken I believe Duncan could be killed in retaliation.

I'll be sending letters to a PO box from now on as I believe that the kidnapper has been keeping tabs on your family to keep him under his control. I have other suspicions but I can't confirm them now.

Once again, I'm so sorry about all of this and I wish I could tell you more but this is the best I can do for you now. I know it's cruel but I have to ask that you wait and trust me, I want to help you bring your son home safe so you have to act as if you've never gotten this letter.

Your fly on the wall'

I clutched the paper so tightly that I thought it would tear. My wife had a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face at the photo she was holding, picked up and dropped it my hands were shaking so bad. Looked down at it as it rested on the table, Duncan stood leaned up against a wall, his hair had grown rather long and he was wearing sunglasses but there was no mistaking him for anyone else. He looked thin and nervous as if he was expecting something to happen. I looked to the photo my wife had, it was slightly blurry and was shot at a weird angle as if it had been taken in secret. He was dress in a casual outfit in what looked like a nice little restaurant, in the picture you could clearly see his face. He looked… off. It was almost as if he wasn't Duncan, something about him just wasn't right.

She sobbed at the picture as the realization hit us both like a speeding train. Our son was alive but he was in serious danger and maybe worse, and there was nothing we could do about it. I looked to her as she was crumbling before my very eyes and my son's words rang loudly in my head 'We need you.' I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her tight. "You've been strong for me this whole time and there Aren't enough words in the world to describe how grateful I am for that but it's ok now, I'll be the strong one now and I swear to you that I will bring our son home. I don't know how, I don't know when but I will do this."

She pulled back and looked me in the eye with that fiery intensity that I fell in love with "No. We're going to do this together." I gave her a thin smile and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While yesterday's play section was pretty fun, well it was at first but I completely underestimated the full effect that pill would have. I had initially planned for it to make him more willing to 'play along' but holy shit did it do its job and then some! I'll have to hold off on using those again until I've made a full recovery.

For the time being I had crept out to take a peek around and found my bitch had passed out on the couch for the time being. I grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and ate that for my breakfast as to give my bitch some time to rest and make sure that the majority of the drug had exited his system so I wouldn't risk him jumping me.

How ironic.

I set aside my bowl relaxed on the massive plush bed. This has been something I've been putting off for a while, may as well get this done now opposed to letting it get worse. I leaned back and closed my eyes and let myself sink down.

I didn't want to immediately appear in the mindscape just yet, the topside down view gave me a few seconds to take in most of what was on the ground, well asides from my tower that is. I saw Svetlana right away, she hadn't bothered to move all that much from the spot I had initially found her in. I thought I saw a small smudge of brown somewhere, I guessed that it must have been from Manitoba's fedora but I couldn't be certain.

All too soon I found myself touching down and scowling in the direction that I thought Manitoba was in. I could try and track him down or I could focus on the real threat; Mike. I scowled and turned away from Manitoba's trail and started picking my way through the rocks, my touch was enough to weaken some of the smaller rocks, their presence would weaken and shatter after a few minutes of time. The much larger rocks made the breaking down process and energy needed more taxing which is partially why I was putting it off for so long.

I picked my way slowly to the remains of my tower. I had managed to build this thing up in my much earlier years of life, after 'That’ happened. I shuddered at the mere mention of 'That’ memory. It was something that even I didn't want to remember. This tower was built as a prison to those memories that none of us wanted to think about much less remember and Mike; wanted it destroyed.

I felt my blood starting to boil at the thought that Mike actually wanted to break all of that loose. Mike wanted to destroy they only thing protecting us against that, he wanted to destroy me after everything I've done for him! That ungrateful little shit. He needed, no, still needs me! I won't let it happen to us again. Never again.

I had to sacrifice the top layer of the tower to ensure our safety, luckily the top layer was for all intensive purposes a heavy seal. The explosion had destroyed the upper most layer of the seal, I would have been forced to go in and fix it eventually. I may as well go in and check on it, the sooner it's fixed, the better.

I picked my way through the rubble to the tower's heavy steel doors and pushed them open with relative ease, I imagined it had taken Mike and the other's quite a bit of force to get the doors to open to them. I had been the one to make this tower so it opened to my will with nothing more than a feather’s weight of resistance. I stepped inside the cold stone tower and tried to avoid the walls as best I could, these walls held a lot of bad memories within them.

I made my way up the stairs and whistled to myself to distract me from thinking too much on it, I couldn't help but glance up towards the more damaged areas. I knit my brow, I think something just moved up there. What it was, I couldn't tell right away. It almost sounded like… footsteps?

It was like a switch had been flipped as it suddenly hit me, mother fucker! I had gone from a slow walk to a full blown sprint. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!

I turned the corner at the top step to face Mike. He had sat himself down on a large stone slab that had been blown down from an upper layer of the tower, he was resting before a small campfire that he idly poked at with a stick that was too thick to catch fire. His left eye was heavily bandaged and his right arm was in a sling that was tied loosely to his chest. He looked up at me with a snort “It took you long enough.”

I scowled at him but he only seem to have interest in the fire in front of him. “I honestly thought you would have come sooner, I've been here a long time, or at least I think it's been a long time. It's pretty difficult to gauge time from inside this horrible tower. Is Zoey still alive?” He refused to look up from the fire and give it a hard poke instead. “She's alive.” There was nothing he could do, he knew it, I knew it and there was nothing to gain from a lie.

Mike's shoulders dropped and he gave relieved sigh “That's all I needed.” He looked up to me again, this time his eyes were smoldering just like the fire he tended. “You will fall, everything will come crashing down around you and I will be freed. Your days are numbered Mal and you will pay for those you've killed here. I promise you that.” His eyes went from the smoldering hatred to dark somber pits of despair “I've lost so much. You may have helped me early in life but now you're nothing but a burden. Do me a favor; just go away. Let me go home and let Duncan go. He doesn't deserve this”

I locked eyes with his for a long moment before speaking "I know this won't last forever but I'm going to make it last for as long as I possibly can. Even if I have to loosen my hold for just for a little while."

He sighed and went back to poking at the fire, he wasn't interested in talking anymore so I turned back to the stairs to do some much needed 'house cleaning' of the mindscape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up feeling like someone had been stomping on my head and one of the worst pains in my ass that I haven't had in a long time, I shifted and realized why I was so sore. I apparently had enough wits to remove the dildo last night as well as the vibrator but I apparently still needed something so I found a plug that Mal had in the box and had jammed that in before I passed out.

I very carefully removed the plug from my now very sensitive and thoroughly abused hole. I guessed it was late morning by the light from outside, Mal didn't seem to be up yet or if he was he hasn't come out yet, otherwise I would have been woken up by the floor.

I winced and decided to lay down for a few minutes until my weak legs would allow, it was a great effort to even roll over but when I did I about jumped off the couch in shock by my Ghost who sat at the other end of the couch.

"What?" He didn't spare me a glance as he leaned back in the chair. 'I didn't say anything' I scowled at him as he just sat there and looked at the T.V even when if was turned off. "Well?!" 'Well what?' "Whenever you appear you always do it when you have something to say, so what is it this time? Are you going to call me a slut? Are you going to say anything about what I'm dressed in?"

I was still wearing my now very dirty maid's outfit, I seem to have enough presence of mind to throw the clean side of the sheet onto the couch to sleep on. He hummed to himself softly before he spoke again 'How have you been?' He asked nicely catching me off guard "What's that supposed to mean? I know you can see what happens on the outside so why even bother with that?!"

'How has your day been?' He's seems to be in one of those moods today, well what would it hurt to have a quick chat? The sooner he could talk, the sooner he would leave. "Well if you want to know so bad then I'll tell you. I'm sore and I just woke up. There, now you can leave." 'How have you been doing?' "Pretty stressed. You're not helping with that so goodbye." He didn't sigh and vanish like he usually did when I really didn't want to talk, and since that video he would only show up to make a few quick quips and jabs before going away again. He wasn't being all too talkative either, he's up to something.

I eyed him suspiciously as he stared at the blank screen of the T.V, his face was that unreadable mask that I've truly have grown to hate on his face. 'You may want to do some laundry since you've been putting it off, the Bastard gets pretty angry if he doesn't have a clean pair of boxers to wear after all. And I'm not going to lie, you're pretty gross right now.'

My cheeks could have started a fire with how hot they were burning. I slowly, if shakily, got to my feet and crept to the laundry room as to not disturb Mal, why he wasn't up and demanding his breakfast was beyond me.

I carefully removed the tightly fitted maid's outfit (lucky enough that the blacks and whites could be separated to make cleaning easier) and let the white part fall to the floor in a heap. My Ghost was right, I really had been letting the laundry pile up back here. I groaned and clutched at the dryer to make sure I didn't go down right on my face, I could imagine Mal finding me butt naked with my ass in the air as I lied on my face, cursing of all the actions in my life that lead me to be in that position.

I shuttered as I picked up my pants from my short trip into town, never doing that again if I could help it. I was about to throw it into the washer when a bulge in the pocket caught my attention, I fished through the pocket and found a folded slip of paper. I eyed it cautiously and opened it as if it was going to bite me or something.

'Duncan,

I told myself if I ever saw you again that I would do something about it. Normally I wouldn't have cared but when I saw you with Mal, I just knew something was wrong. From how quickly you were to 'pleasure' me, I had a flashback to that time in the hotel and the forest, was Mal making you do those things? I need to talk to you, we need to sort this all out. I'm not going to let this go, if you want to contact me my number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call me asap.

Alejandro'

It felt like my brain stopped and restarted again as I stared at the note almost dumbly. Oh. Oh fuck. OH FUCK ME!! Alejandro you bastard! You could have gotten me killed with something like this dammit! My Ghost was standing right next to me and spoke softly 'Mal would be furious if he found that note. He did find our journal after all, granted he's also been writing in it as well but he could have more then easily given me us a server beating for it. It's best that we destroy it right away.' As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I turned and planned to burn it on the stove when my Ghost stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a frown twisting his lips.

'No. Are you honestly want to risk running into Mal? You're best off eating the thing since its so small unless you're up for picking out little hunks of paper from the washer.' I returned his frown intending to argue when the distant sound of a door opening, we both jumped hard and I crammed the little slip of paper in my mouth and quickly swallowed it without thinking. I choked a bit as the paper fought its way down my scratchy throat as I heard footsteps coming my way, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist as I checked the now partly filled washing machine.

The door to the laundry room opened a moment later as Mal walked in looking like he had just stepped out of the shower, a small pile of his clothing bunched up under his arm. He looked at me suspiciously as I tried to choke back little coughs as I put more clothing in the washing machine. "Oh! Hi, I was just doing some laundry. Did you need something? Are you hungry? No wait! Shit I haven't cleaned up the living room yet, I swear I'll get it soon I just woke up late was all, I'm sorry!"

He blinked at me as if he didn't catch half of that. He spoke up a moment later in a confused muttered tone "I was just going to throw my dirty clothing in here when I heard what sounded like you choking or something so I came to check on you. Just make sure you have the living room cleaned up and dinner on the table tonight. I'll be taking my lunch in the bedroom, I have a few thing to take care of." He handed me the dirty clothing before turning on his heel and walking out leaving me alone with my Ghost.

After a minute I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in. 'I think he's still weary from yesterday.' I nodded my agreement feeling the pounding in my skull making itself known again. I turned on the washer and left it to go and take a soak in the now unlocked bathroom, a nice hot bath sounded like heaven to me right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear duckies! I want to state this now, no. Mr. Hitman is not ending on this chapter, just something a little different is all.
> 
> ~Enjoy

Dear Journal,

After the 'Maid's incident' Mal had locked me out of the bedroom after my shower for the better part of the day, only texting me that he was thirsty so I could bring him a drink or what he wanted for his meals.

I had cleaned up the living room relatively quickly after I had recovered from the headache (I hadn't hurt that bad since my 'ride' on the Train Wreck) so I was mostly left to my own devices for the better part of the day so I spent it playing video games.

When Mal did order his food I had managed to catch a glance in the bedroom to see him with one of his work phones on the bed. I knew better then to comment so I gave him his meal, swore I ate mine (which I did, for the most part, really) and went back to the livingroom to continue my gaming session.

My 'Ghost' sat next to me the whole time just to poke fun at me whenever I got killed by a zombie, I had played this game a few years ago and had naturally forgotten where most of the good weapons and health items were. I poked back at him with a sarcastic "Well if you could do it better, then be my guest." I held the controller out to him to which he snorted and and said to 'Do as I would' and we ended up having a fun few hours shit talking each other. It was surprisingly relaxing to sit there and just play a game with 'myself' for once.

Whenever I played a game with someone else it was usually Mal and I was often sucking his dick while he played something. It's; fun. If you're reading this Mal I do love the little contests we have and all but I'd like to actually play the game with you some times, you know? Maybe; …. Please?

 

Dear Journal,

So my thoughts were confirmed. Mal is going back to work. He had gotten two 'jobs' lined up as soon as he was able to walk again without his side, in his own words, 'twinging'. He seemed almost eager to get some jobs done, I had dared to ask him at breakfast this morning while trying to ask as casually as possible.

He doesn't like it when I ask too much about his jobs, whether it was him wanting to keep things under wraps for his client's sake (again I don't know why, it's not like I could leave or talk to anyone about it) or if he thought it wasn't worth talking about to me or something but he just told me not to worry about it too much.

I ducked my head at that and continued to pick at my food, Mal hasn't been bothering me about eating lately, I mean I was a healthy enough weight since he had been forcing me to eat (as I just couldn't get myself to eat some times.) He used to find that about me so annoying and would make it a point to force feed me the few times I couldn't get myself to eat but right now? He could have cared less. My 'Ghost' took the opportunity to point out that Mal had been acting weird since the 'Alejandro' incident.

Mal then declared that he was going out to work and put me under strict orders to stay in the house as it was going to be a quick job. He said when he got home he was going to be working out in the yard and barn for a few hours and he expected a good meal and a spotless house when he got back. He didn't seem to be in a good mood today so I quickly backed off and wished him a good day and saw him off.

Not much else happened today, I'll write to you again when something more interesting happens.

 

Dear Journal,

I've been having a weird couple of days as of late. What do I mean by that? Well I'll tell you of course. For starters Mal seems to be more distracted as of the last few days, the groping has been less often since he's recovered and he often seems to be lost in thought when we've started having sex again. He has ordered and fucked me a few times to wearing the apron while naked again.

Is he bored with me?

I fully expected him to fuck me into using a wheelchair but he's barely touching me anymore. I've been keeping the house spotless like he's ordered and I've been cooking all of his favorite meals but he doesn't seem to take any notice.

Another thing that's been driving me crazy is that things are going missing. At least half of Mal's clothing is missing, several pots and pans have also disappeared. I hadn't quite noticed it at first as little things went missing but now it was almost a game to see what all vanished on what day almost like a game of spot the difference, I wanted to bring it up to Mal but I didn't want to make him upset but I didn't know what else to do.

 

Dear Slut's Journal,

I wish I had killed off Alejandro when I had the chance. That fucker had messed everything up! After he had spotted my slut in town he had been trying to force himself into my world!

He hasn't found where my pet and I have lived yet but he was getting closer, he will likely find where we live soon and when he does that I know he'll turn me into the cops. I'm not stupid, the last thing I want is a final stand shootout. I can't just kill him off either, he was either smart enough or cautious enough to have taken measures in case he had gone missing. This all was a clear retaliation for me ruining his engagement.

I now had to take special measures to keep my world together. While I always knew we would have to move house often to keep from being found out but I had expected for us to be able to live here for at least 10 years. We had only made it a year and a half. I needed to find us a new place to live which meant I had to move everything we had to a new country; yay.

All of this aside I've learned quite a bit from all of this. I need to go for something different, we needed somewhere more private, a little more remote but with plenty of opportunities for jobs and I needed to keep an eye on who all could find us. I should have guessed ahead of time that Alejandro might want to take a trip to countries where the primary language is one he would be able to speak fluently or where he might have extended family in. Canada was 100% off limits so I'll have to go looking around.

I'm exhausted. Truly exhausted.

I've been making sure that the house looks clean and presentable, all the booby traps were dug up, dismantled and removed, well first part was Duncan's job but still. I've been cleaning out the house and have been sending more stuff off into storage. I would need to take some time to get things together, the first time had been easy, I had time to plan everything out and I had a million dollars as well. My pet had been isolated from his family and it was pretty easy to be able to have him 'vanish' from the door without anyone caring until it was too late.

Now? Now I needed to be able to uproot the life I built here and move it all to a new location; all under the radar. My pet seems to be catching on to what was happening around here but wasn't quite putting the pieces together just yet. That's good.

What was coming next was going to be the most difficult job to pull off since Total Drama All Stars and this won't be anywhere near as fun but I'll do what I have to.

 

Dear Journal,

Something is wrong.

Mal has had me helping him to pack everything up, the house is practically echoing from how empty it all is. I'm so confused and Mal isn't telling me what's going on, none of this makes sense anymore. I had even gone up with him to the 'Toy Chest' to find it nearly empty save for the heaviest stuff that Mal couldn't get by himself.

Mal wouldn't tell me anything and only grumbled about how we needed to "get this place clean out." Mal had us loading up a large moving truck which he had been driving away somewhere leaving me to the almost empty house. The only thing left now is the bed which has been mostly stripped-

 

I heard the door opening around the time it would take for Mal to get back from a run to the storage place, I looked away from the incomplete Journal entry and quickly shut the book and tossed it aside onto the bare bed that only had a scratchy sheet on it instead of the soft sheets bed normally had as I went to to confirm my suspicions. Mal walked in with his shirt stripped off, he was dripping with sweat and look quite proud of himself.

As soon as he caught sight of me the pride in his face morphed into a look that I had only ever seen once on his face. It was that cold angry look that he had given me on that last day in juvie before my Father had come to get me. I shrank as he stalked towards me, with each step his lips that had been twisted in a scowl slowly turn into that predatory grin that made me shiver in anticipation.

When he was chest to chest with me he continued to walk me backwards to the empty bedroom save for the bed, as soon as the back of my knees touched the bed he pushed me back onto it and climbed on top of me. "I have 2 hours with you. I'm going to use them, you'll take a shower and then we're gonna leave, but right now I'm going to fuck you hard enough that you'll feel this into the next year."

I thought that was strange but Mal had already grabbed my head and forced me into a deep, dominating kiss. My eyes rolled back as he practically tore off my pants and pushed 2 fingers in roughly and twisted them, I yelped and involuntarily flinched at the sudden intrusion. Mal pulled back with a scowl, I shuttered under his intense glare as as he wordlessly buried himself in to the hilt. I couldn't hold back the scream I knew he wanted, he wanted to make me scream as loud as possible, he wanted me to shout how much I loved this.

I didn't even have to play it up, I think he was trying break a few of my ribs like all those years ago. He thrusted into me hard as he bit and sucked at my neck hard enough to draw blood, I grunted and whimpered as he fucked me. "You are my slut." He thrusted against me with a loud slap, "I'm your slut!" He grinned down at me as he continued "You will never escape my grasp. I own you. Do you understand that?" "Yes!" "Who do you belong to?" "Mal!" "Who?" "MAL! I belong to only you and no one else!"

Satisfied with my answer he ground his hips into mine making me grit my teeth as I tried to meet his thrusts but he gripped my hips and held them firmly in place not allowing me to do anything. My aching hole was straining from the force he was exerting, I screamed how much I loved this, I screamed for more, how he was a good husband and how I was so lucky to have him. I couldn't stop myself.

It all just burst out in a torrent that wouldn't stop, for his part his eyes were ablaze with passion, his hips bucked and ground into mine as he held me in place and used my ass as he pleased while calling me by all manner of names I had become accustomed too.

I was his pet, his toy, his 'wife'. I was his to use as he pleased and he took great pleasure in making sure I would never forget it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal threw my worn duffel bag in the back seat of his favorite car. I had showered off after our 2 hour long fucking session, Mal made it a point to join me in the shower and ended up making a bigger mess before I could get fully cleaned off.

I had no idea where we were going and Mal had apparently worn out his patience for talking earlier leaving me to shift uncomfortably in the passenger's seat from both the smarting pain in my ass and discomfort of the silence. We were heading towards the town now, I got a raised brow from Mal and realised that I had been subconsciously ducking down in the seat.

I was still terrified of being in this town but it was mostly overshadowed by the weirdness of the whole situation. Mal was still refusing to talk to me and instead focused on the road ahead of us, we seem to be going straight through town with no stops. Mal hadn't packed any food with us and said nothing about stopping to get something to eat either, if anything it's like he was driving us to an appointment or something.

Once we had left the small town I had only visited a few times I felt that it was safe to look out the window and relax a little. I let my mind wonder as the landscape passed by us quickly enough, Mal's car had some real horsepower under the hood so if we were running late we could easily make up the time.

After what felt like an hour, it was really only about 15 minutes, Mal finally spoke up. "I'm dropping you off at the airport. When we get close enough I'll be needing your ring and your collar." I looked at him for a long moment; I couldn't have heard that right. I looked at him for answers didn't elaborate any further for me.

Once we had gotten within about 10 minutes from the airport Mal had stopped the car and fished something out of his pocket. I complied with the earlier order and removed the golden wedding band, unlatched the collar from around my neck and handed both to Mal who had managed to pull out what he wanted from his pocket. Once he had what he wanted from me he quickly plucked the tag from the collar and tossed it into the backseat without a care, in his other hand was a small wooden skull that I had made but it looked, off. Mal did something with his finger and I was surprised when the top of the skull popped open to see that it was hollowed out. Mal placed the ring and tag in the skull before shutting it and eyed me seriously.

"I'm going to get our life back in order so for now sweetheart we'll need to live apart while I go away for work. When I send this to you it will mean I'll be coming for you so we can move to our new house.

While I'm away there will be just a few rules for you to follow. First, you're a married man, that means no raising your leg to any whore that would have you. Second, you'll keep what happens in our marriage private. And thirdly, at any point if I think that you've disobeyed me in any way, I will punish you by picking off your family members. One. By. One. Understood?"

He stared deep into my eyes, whether or not he was looking at me or my 'Ghost', I couldn't tell but there was no missing the message. I nodded my head, he gave me one last dominating kiss, then handed me my plane ticket to the next flight that was taking off in two and a half hours for my home town in Canada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a familiar pounding in my head and tried to reach a hand up to rub away some of this pounding headache. I felt funny, almost floaty even. When I tried to move my hand I found it to be tightly bound to something. Huh? That's not right.

My eyes had been closed this whole time and even through the pain it felt like my brain was a hazy mess, I couldn't move my body right. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like there was a lead weight holding them both closed, I tried to open my mouth but my brain just couldn't get the signals right.

After a minute of getting nothing done, l decided to try and focus on the one sense I had that didn't require to try and fight uselessly against whatever had me feeling like; … this.

I relaxed myself and tried to focus my attention to see if I could hear anything. … Beeping?

It was rhythmic, high pitched, almost like a… heart rate monitor. Why was there a heart rate monitor here? Where was I?

"I …he's…aking up" voices? I wanted to focus more but the fuzziness spiked suddenly, I feel tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just walked into work and was about to grab a case file I had just started to really focus on when my phone started buzzing like crazy in my pocket. I ignored the first two calls but the buzzing was driving me crazy so I pulled it out and wedged it between my ear and shoulder "Hello-" "THEYFOUNDHIMHE'SINTHEHOSPITALGETOVERHERENOW!" I jerked my head away as my wife's panicked screeches blared in my ear, the phone clattered to the floor as she continued to scream.

I picked up the phone and it took a few minutes to get her to calm down enough so she could speak at a speed that I could understand, the volume on the other hand is something I couldn't expect her to turn down when she's this worked up. She shouted into the phone once more "DUNCAN! THEY FOUND HIM, ALIVE, HOSPITAL!!" Those were the only words she could get out but they were all I needed.

I hung up the phone and ran to my car shouting that I was taking a personal day before running out the door. He's alive?! He's alive! I strapped myself in and clenched at the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white and I kept my foot from exerting too much force on the gas pedal.

We had gotten an update from our 'Fly' that it looked like Duncan and his kidnapper were about to flee but he's here! He somehow got away! I found myself skirting red lights and pushing the speed limit as much as I could to try and make it to the hospital as fast as I could. Being a cop meant I had time to learn all the fastest routes to emergency locations so I made it to the hospital in record time, and likely got a few tickets in the process but who cares?

I ran to the front desk to see my wife clutching at her phone, frantically typing a messages on it, when she caught sight of me she practically tackled me to the ground, she sobbed into my chest loudly as a torrent of emotions finally broke free. We got the few odd looks from others who were waiting to be checked in and a couple glares from the front desk nurses.

With my wife still sobbing into my chest I asked for the information regarding my son but as soon as his name crossed my lips the nurse I asked went from looking upset to looking alarmed. I didn't miss this as fear bloomed in my chest, the nurse grabbed a phone and whispered softly into it before looking back towards us. "Ma'am I'm going to need to ask you to try and keep it down, you're disturbing the other patients. The doctor in charge of your son's case needs to have a word with you." She gave us the directions as we pulled ourselves together, I didn't like that look she gave us.

As we walked down the long winding hallways I needed something to distract myself for even just a minute "Who were you messaging when I came in here?" I already had a good guess of who she was messaging, I mean who else would she message? "The clerk had to ask me to stop screaming and that I shouldn't go back alone without you so after I got ahold of you I texted and emailed all of our sons."

She had calmed down a little, not much but she had managed to rein in her shouting, I couldn't blame her for that, I wanted nothing more then to be able to scream and shout but I had to hold off, I needed to wait.

For her.

We took an elevator up to the 4th floor, I had managed to convince her from running up to the floor via the stairwell, it wouldn't be good for her to be huffing and have worked herself up again. The doors slid open almost painfully slow, we almost both walked into the door as we waited impatiently to finally get out. Once we stepped out we were greeted by an older gentlemen whom introduced himself as Dr. Stone, the one whom was treating our son.

He ushered us into a small office, he needed to talk to us before he would let us see Duncan. He sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh and flipped through a file in front of him.

"I want to thank you both for meeting with me. I understand this has been a very stressful time for the both of you.

Your son was found at the airport earlier today, he had been stepping out of the gate when he slipped on an ice cube and knocked himself out by catching the side of his head on the edge of the help counter. He has a mild concussion from that but he'll be alright." I relaxed a little, he had just knocked himself out, what a relief.

Dr. Stone's face took on a very serious expression as he continued "That was his least serious injury that we've found. When he came in he was very confused and disoriented so we had him admitted for an emergency health and mental evaluation and what we've found has been quite; disturbing.

While your son is a legal adult we're taking special liberty's as your his parents and his emergency contacts. I'll need you to sign this release form before I can reveal anything more." He slipped out a piece of paper that was an emergency release form, he had just barely finished putting it down when my wife had already started signing it, where she got that pen from was beyond me but she quickly handed it to me so I could sign the paper as well.

Once the form was in order the Doctor quickly scanned it before looking back to us with that measured expression that they normally took when they had to break some form of horrible news.

"After an extensive examination it was discovered that your son has been sexually assaulted by an unknown male. He's currently being tested for any form of STD's but we won't know until the results come back."

After he broke that to us he continued to speak but I couldn't hear him. I could see my wife clutching onto my chest and sobbing into me, I wrapped my arms loosely around her but I didn't honestly know what was happening anymore. I just went entirely numb as my brain tried and failed to absorb this new information.

"He was… what?" The doctor went to repeat himself but I raised a hand to stop him as several things that didn't make sense before dawned on me at once. The skittish behavior, the anxiety attacks, the depression spells, the lack of bragging, it all made so much sense.

I never imagined this could have happened to him, I didn't want to even imagine it but my mind started to create very vivid images of everything that could have happened to him, I started to retch as a trash can was handed to me as I lost what little of my breakfast I had eaten.

Once I had managed to stop heaving the doctor continued "There are also signs of prolonged abuse ranging from bruises to scars as well as being underweight from a lack of eating. Your son also seems to have a few healed hairline skull fractures, I don't know when these occurred as they look a few years old. Your son also had a panic attack when we tried to place an I.V in his arm for fluids" while I winced at the new information I couldn't help the bitter little smirk that came to my lips about his panic attack at the needle or being underweight. He never was good with needles or eating while he was stressed out.

"Is he awake?" Dr. Stone thought on it for a moment and nodded "Can I see him?" He paused before answering "I wouldn't recommend it." I pinched my brow and looked to my wife who looked completely devastated. "I want to at least try." The doctor gave a tired sigh and handed me another form stating that I was choosing to ignore his advice before he walked us to the room he was in.

When we got there I could see through the tiny window the end of the bed and the slight bump in the sheets where I think his feet would be. I looked at my wife and told her to stay here, I don't think she could see him right now without breaking down, that and I think it would be easier on him that only one of us go in at the moment.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mind was still swimming and the lights were too bright, the raging headache had waned just a little leaving me with a general sense of numbness.

I still had no idea what was going on but I had figured out that I was in a hospital. I had no idea where Mal was or what he would think of this, he never gave me any further instructions to what he wanted of me aside from the ground rules he laid down before he left me at the airport to go home.

He had abandoned me. He said he would come back for me but what if he found another bitch? What would happen to me? I had nothing without him and Mal isn't one to leave loose ends. I winced and turned away from the bright fluorescent lights to look out the slightly less bright window.

I was ready to go back to sleep when it sound of the door being open caught my attention, wonderful, Another nurse to come and give me another jab or a doctor with more probing questions. "Duncan?"

My heart seized, you could hear the literal skip on the heart rate monitor as my father's voice rang in my ears. Oh holy fuck. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't face him, not like this. We could both hear my heart racing on the monitor as he spoke gently "Hello son" he paused for a moment as if he was thinking of what to say next "Is there anything I can do to help?"

My mind went blank as I tried to think of anything to say, I didn't know how to handle this. 'You can start by saying hello.' My 'Ghost' sat on the windowsill and eyed me with pity.

"Hey." I croaked out shortly. My 'Ghost' looked tired now and spoke softly 'I needed to depend on you when we were trapped with Mal, now it's your turn to need to depend on me. Let me help you.' I frowned but nodded to him and opened my mouth to speak his words.

"Hey Dad. I'd love a glass of water" I heard him shuffling to the door and spoke softly to someone before returning to me. "Someone should be back shortly." I murmured an ok. A minute later a comely nurse gave me a cup of water with a straw which I sipped on quietly.

Once the nurse had left he spoke up again "Duncan; I was informed of what happened; to you." I choked on the water as he spoke those words, there weren't enough ways to describe the levels of mortification and embarrassment I was feeling. Even my 'Ghost' had gone more pale (if that was even possible) at that statement.

I tried to speak up, give an "oh" or something like that but none of it managed to work its way past the lump in my throat. He seem to have taken my silence has permission to continue "I'm not going to judge you for what that monster did to you. I don't blame you for any of this."

I felt anger well up at the insult to my husband, I wanted to snap at him for it but my 'Ghost' caught my eye with a firm glare. 'I can't blame him for being furious with the Bastard, I'm as humiliated as you are but he,' he pointed in my father's direction 'didn't do anything. He loves us and cares about the fact that I was raped! And as much as I would just love to spit in the 'Bastard's' face, you were put under strict orders to keep your mouth shut.' His words carried a hard edge of someone who was at the end of his rope. There was also no missing the 'I' in that little warning speech.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. While holding back the anger at everyone's blatant impertinence of my husband. I took a breath before speaking slowly "I'm tired, would you mind leaving? I'd like some time alone right now."

Even though the words were spoken to my father they were directed towards my 'Ghost.' Father gave a quite confirmation and left me alone in the room, my 'Ghost' lingered for a few moments longer with the muttered promise that we would talk about this later before he vanished to wherever he went, likely just into a little nook of my subconscious. I didn't care at this point really.

With a sigh I tried to pull the blankets up over my eyes to keep as much light out as possible, maybe I could catch a nap? Well I'll try anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much? Too dark? Also Haha! You thought it was another journel entry chapter hahaha, but besides the point. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to a be a short one today, I wanted to make his home coming a separate chapter while this one started on some light ground work

Duncan had to remain in the hospital for a week as they worked to assess his mental health as well as his physical health. This gave us time to get his room ready, remove all of the potentially sharp or harmful materials from the room, we didn't know if he would attempt to harm himself but we just got him back, we weren't going to lose him again like that.

It also gave us the time to talk to our other sons about this. Lord that wasn't pleasant.

The day that we went to see Duncan they were barred from seeing him for his sake so that left them concerned and to angrly argue with the front desk lady who was having none of it and kicked them out with a shout of "If you're not sick or injured then you don't need to be here."

They had to wait until we got home for answers. We all sat down in the living room, none of use were willing to speak first which made broaching the topic even more awkward.

I took a deep breath and began "Duncan has been found alive. I know you all know this by now but he's not come out of this unscaved. I won't go into all the details without his permission, I feel like we owe him this much. I honestly couldn't tell you all the details, Duncan is refusing to speak about what happened but what we do know is that he has suffered unspeakable abuse by his kidnapper the whole time he's been gone."

That opened up a torrent of questions and angry mutters, it seem to be agreed upon by the brothers to let Jean take the lead in asking the questions "So Duncan isn't talking about what happened to him at all?" I shook my head with a tired sigh. "How is this going to work? I mean like where is he going to live? Is he coming here?" "We both want what's best for him, with how little he's spoken to us he has said that there is no way in hell that he would ever want to go to a halfway house, he wouldn't elaborate further on that. We're going to try having him live here and see how that works before we look for different options."

Jean looked to his brothers in question, he didn't live here anymore but Alex and Jack did. Alex took the initiative and spoke up "What should we do for the rooms? Does he want his room to himself or should we not leave him alone? I saw you two going through his stuff for anything sharp, do you think he's going to kill himself or something?"

I couldn't hold back my wince at that, the boys picked up on that of course "Is he going to hurt himself? Is he going to hurt one of us?" Jack questioned incredulously. I pinched my brow, this was already going wrong. "He has shown no signs of being violent so far, to himself or anyone else, but we don't want to take any chances. He'll go through a mental evaluation before coming home but we have high hopes that he'll be able to come home with us."

This seem to mollify them if only a little. Alex was the one to speak up next "Ma you've been quite this whole time, how do you feel about this?" My eyes widened as I looked over to her, her mask of calm faltered a bit before she found her weak voice "This has been very difficult for all of us, it hurts. It hurts a lot but my love for my children will always be stronger than the pain.

I'm not suffering this alone but I'm not going to ask you boys to do what me and your father are trying to do, if you want to go and stay at one of your aunt's or uncle's place for the time being then I won't blame you.

I know we haven't been the best parents as of late, I'm sorry for that I really am but this is something we need to do. I love you all very much"

With that the arguments seem to fizzle out as we got ready to bring Duncan home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another pressing matter we had to deal with was the fact that Duncan hadn't had his day in court over the major property destruction incident yet, McLean hadn't been aware to the circumstances regarding Duncan's disappearance and believed he had fled after being bailed out like the rest of us had at the start.

I pulled out my phone and called the phone number my 'Fly' had managed to dig up for me, he had become a little more liberal in terms of mailing and information now that Duncan has returned, and waited.

It rang twice before the host picked up "Hello, this is McLean, who is this?" His tone was snippy like he was irritated by my call "Hello McLean I'm the father of Duncan-" a loud hum from the other line cut me off "Mmhhh. So your the father of Boom Boom? He still owes me a cottage, you know, for the one he blew up. Where is he by the way?" He was still pretty mad it, I'll have to play his game if I want to get anywhere it seems.

"I wish to speak with you in private, there are matters of importance in which we need to discuss which is best done face to face." He gave a haughty scoff and continued in a snide tone "And why would I do that?" I had to take a deep breath as I heard someone screaming for Chris's attention in the background, he shouted back a quick hold on before getting back to me "People are so rude nowadays. Look is there anything else you wanna say? Cuz I gotta go, I'm a busy man." "This case has become more complicated, Duncan didn't run away, he was kidnapped."

I didn't expect it when everything on his end went quiet. I almost thought he had hung up on me when he spoke up again "He was kidnapped you say? I'll arrange a meeting, I'll call you back later." He promptly hung up the phone leaving me to wonder what had changed so suddenly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had gotten a call from the hospital telling me to come in for an update on his condition. I had been working hard to catch up on my workload and as badly as I wanted to drop everything and run off to the hospital but I was drowning in work and couldn't put it off any longer less I risk termination. Honestly we both were, our extended family had been helping out in the wake of Duncan's disappearance but now that he was back we needed to start pulling our work load ourselves now.

This also gave me time to mull over the phone call to the show host earlier. Something about Duncan being kidnapped seem to really get his attention, that and I think it had actually scared him a little, he knew something. That makes three people now who who know things that I don't and aren't talking and it's really starting to piss me off.

Duncan has been by far the most quiet. He hasn't said 2 things to me about what happened to him and he won't speak to anyone beyond basic needs and yes and no questions. What happened to you? Why won't you talk to us? Why are you protecting the monster that has abused you?

I stopped for a minute to rub my eyes, this is going to be difficult, very difficult but this time I'm ready and willing to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rested in the bed, lazily flipping through the channels on the small T.V welded into the high corner of the room. I eventually landed on the news and decided to linger for a few minutes, there may be something about Mal on there.

'I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard made headlines.' I scowled at him as he sat in the windowsill 'If you keep looking at me like that people are going to think you're crazy' I turned back to the T.V with a deep set frown.

We had come to the quiet agreement that I wouldn't openly speak to him in the hospital and he wouldn't openly provoke me, that deal of ours always seem to fly out the window whenever my husband was brought up. I had gotten a few odd/concerned looks from the nurses and even one on the doctors, I had always been careful to never openly speak with him here, I had to listen to him, it was the way they wanted me to talk, what they expected of me, it was how I was suppose to act.

I watched the dry chattering for a short while before switching it off and rolling onto my side, I'm so bored. I wish they would let me go out and do something outside of this room, well, besides getting interrogated by the doctors, psychologist and different police officers that is. Honestly it never ended with them, the doctors asked simple questions mostly related to my health, the psychologists tried confusing me, to make me talk. The police shouted and threatened to take me back to jail, heh, they honestly think they could scare me.

None of them could even compare to Mal.

I'm not gonna lie, he scares the ever living shit out of me. I'm his 'wife' and property, I would never escape him, I don't know if I would even want to-

The sound of the door opening tore me away from my thoughts, probably another nurse coming to prod and poke at me, at least they stopped bringing in those fucking needles.

I rolled over prepared to greet one of the three types of people I expected but fell short when I turned to see my father entering the room. 'Remember to smile.' I pulled my lips up into a weak, half assed smile but it was, in fact, a smile. Father for his part mirrored my smile but had a little more spirit to it, he pulled up a chair but gave me a couple feet of room, I needed that space between us, I could already feel myself starting to twitch a little.

"Hello Duncan. I talked to Dr. Stone, he said your STD screening came back all clean" I heard a relieved sigh from my 'Ghost' at this information, of course Mal would be clean, there's no way in hell he would ever let himself contract something.

I bit back the insult that had been fighting to free itself but I managed to choke it down, it felt as good as swallowing acidic bile. Once I was sure I wouldn't auto respond in my husband's defence I opened my mouth to speak 'his' words "Hey dad. That's good to know." My only relief was that my 'Ghost' kept it nice and short for me.

Father continued "Dr. Stone also said that we can take you home soon, well that's if you want to come home with us that is. We have your room all cleaned up for you and your brothers are willing to let you have it to yourself." I was so happy they finally took me off the heart rate monitor otherwise we would both have to hear the spike in my heart rate and racing pulse.

My smile faltered for a moment as I thought over my opinions, I could go home and risk a slip up or I would be sent to the mental ward and have them rip me apart mentally and try injections to try and make me talk. 'We don't really have a choice do we? As much as I would just love to see the 'Bastard' plastered all over the most wanted list for his crimes against me and for his many victims but we can't put our family at risk.'

I pulled out my most fake smile and said how I wanted to come home. I could see it in his eyes when I dared to look, the pain of seeing right through my smile, through the lie. He looked like he wanted to say something but he pulled short, nodded and excused himself.

It pained me greatly but I needed to keep them safe, no matter how deep it cut into me I owed them that much. My 'Ghost' wore his usual pitying look but for some reason this time it hurt, it really did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies! I have for you a longer chapter for you now, I'm a little slow to get things moving story wise but I hope this is a good read for you!
> 
> ~Enjoy

I waved goodbye to Dr. Stone not even bothering to smile as I climbed into the car with Ma. Father had to catch up on work, apparently he and Ma had a pretty bad backup that they both needed to to catch up on but Ma didn't have it anywhere near as badly.

She tried to smile for me, damn did she try but it didn't reach her eyes. She started making small talk like she always did when she was nervous "So, your brothers are all excited that you're coming home. We already told them the new ground rules concerning, well, you." I swear if she tried to force herself to smile any harder she was going to pull a muscle in her face.

I gave a quick "ok" and refused to meet her gaze the few times she dared to spare me a glance. I didn't miss the slight flinch when I spoke to her, I wanted to offer her something, anything to help her but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do without endangering her and everyone else as Mal's words rung through my head 'One. By. One.'

I flipped on the radio and looked out the window so I didn't have a complete breakdown. "We're going to have your favorite meal for dinner tonight dear, you don't have to eat if you don't want to sweetheart, we won't force you."

I locked up, it took all of what little amount of willpower I had left to not audibly gasp. I haven't had anyone cook for me since the date we had in town, the one Alejandro had interrupted. Asshole. I honestly didn't know how comfortable I was with this, she said I didn't half too but if I didn't eat I more often than not found that food would be forced down my throat. Was this a trick?

'Settle down will you? She's my mother. She loves me and would never hurt me like that 'Bastard' would.' I frowned inwardly at my 'Ghost' but I couldn't respond to him, he knew it and took advantage of it to some extent. 'We may be free from having to force feed ourselves but we're not gonna starve, there are a lot of little things were going to have to unlearn while we're at it.'

I couldn't stop the frown from coming to my face at that. While I was lost in my own internal fight I hadn't realised that my frowning at my 'Ghost' might have been misinterpreted by Ma as me frowning at what she said as she quickly back peddled and offered to make something different, I winced and apologized to her.

"No, sorry, was just lost in thought was all, it wasn't anything you said I promise." She didn't seem too convinced but didn't push me, after a minute of silence she spoke up again "Is there anything I can do to help?" I was gonna say no when something came to mind "Actually there is something"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the car and wearily eye the house I grew up in. My hair was freshly cut, styled and dyed back into my bright green mohawk that I haven't seen in a good long time, I left my hair a little longer then it had been before I was 'whisked away' to be married.

It felt pretty weird to have this much air touching the sides of my head as I kept my hair down when my bottles of hair gel became scarce 'There was no way I was going to let the 'Bastard' anywhere near my neck with anything sharp.' … Ok I think that's the first thing we've both agreed on in a long while.

A brief motion from one of the windows caught my attention, this happened to distract me for the few important seconds that my brother's needed to fling open the door and all but dogpile me to the ground. Ma gasped as I froze in terror under the weight of my brothers who gave me the traditional 'Welcome Home' greeting, they all quickly climbed off at Ma's shouting, she turned to me apologizing but I wasn't listening, I couldn't really hear anything past the thundering heart beat in my ears.

My 'Ghost' flashed before me and mouth the words 'Get up. We'll deal with this later.' I slowly climbed back up to my feet and gave a weak smile "Hey, I'm gonna head inside. I'm pretty tired"

Something about my smile must have been unsettling to them because they almost immediately backed off and let me walk into the house without being disturbed. My mind recalled vividly how I was captured, being slammed to the ground as I fought back and tried to figure out what was actually happening.

I was on autopilot as I walked into my childhood home, I didn't really look around as my legs and to some extent my 'Ghost' guided me to my bedroom were I could relax and decompress. This was all so odd to me, normally Mal was in control, Mal would tell me what to do but now it was just me.

'You need to lean on me more.' My 'Ghost' spoke quietly as I stepped into my old room. Despite my nerves being frayed and being on the edge of a total break down my nose wrinkled at some stale odor in the air that I had previously never noticed before, it wasn't rotten but it was certainly foul compared to what I had become accustomed to over the year.

"Has my room always smelled like this?" It was a wonder that I could even live like this. I was disgusted and almost even repulsed by that alone but the allure of my own bed was proving powerful, I slowly and carefully stepped towards it as if the very ground would open up and swallow me for wanting; something. What that was exactly I couldn't quite tell what it was but it almost felt wrong, almost like something was holding me back from wanting this.

I stopped before the bed and eyed it almost nervously before some invisible force gave me a push, I yelped as I face planted on my old bed, it felt so good, smelled so familiar, felt so warm. I turned over after a minute to glare at my 'Ghost who was now occupying Jean's bare bed.

Wait, bare?

I reluctantly sat up and scanned the room to see that his side was mostly empty. Only the few odd posters were up on the wall and they didn't belong to Jean. 'I think Dad said something about Jack living in here for a short time.' Oh yeah, he did say that didn't he? In truth even though me and Jean were the older brothers we had gotten the smaller room, "So much for the older sibling status."

I snorted and layed back down while still facing him, this would probably be the best time to have a chat without worrying too much about someone over hearing. "So. We're finally home." 'So it seems.' He dismissed my sentence rather casually, I don't know if he was trying anymore but he always seem to know the quickest way to get under my skin.

"And?" 'And what?' He cocked a brow at me as if challenging me to continue, taking the bait I continued "You're not happy about this?" He rolled his eyes but I could see that disgustingly familiar pity in his eyes 'Oh I am.' "But?" 'I just know that it's going to be a very long, adjustment period. Then again I don't know when that bastard will come back for me."

I felt my eye twitch as anger started to well up "There you go again with that 'me' and 'I' bullshit again. You're not the one he wants, you're not the one he-"

A soft knocking on the door drew both of our attention to the door, we looked to see Jean standing in the doorway with a rather unsettled look on his face. I winced as he glanced around the room real quick to confirm it was in fact empty save for me and now him. "Duncan; who were you talking to?" I thought on it for a moment before answering "Just myself I guess."

That unsettled look was rapidly turning to one of growing concern. "I just wanted to apologize for the dogpile earlier." He licked his lips before trying to think of what to say next "Welcome home?" My lips twisted up into a bitter smile as I quietly thanked him. He lingered in the doorway for a moment as if he's not sure of what to say next.

I motion him to take a seat on his vacant bed, my 'Ghost' had vanished when I took my eyes off of him, he glanced at the empty bed I had been talking at before nodding, shutting the door behind him and took a seat. I carefully sat myself up to face him but I wouldn't meet his eye, I could tell that was bothering him but I just couldn't do it.

"Duncan; what happened to you?" I winced and backed up onto my bed a little more. "You were gone a full year, we thought; I thought you had just ran off. I was so angry at you, I thought this was you running out after you were bailed out but I was wrong.

All I had been seeing was how our family was suffering because of this, because of, you." He almost growled out the last word. "All this time it had never once crossed my mind of what might have actually happened to you. I guess I was just going off of what I had last remember seeing of you, when you ran out of that smoking wreckage of a building whooping and cheering. I assumed this was just another stunt of yours but Father told us about you being kidnapped and how you were abused. He said something about a cracked skull amongst other things."

I felt my chest clench but when I glanced up for a few seconds I could see he didn't know the full extent of everything, that alone kept me from completely shutting down out of mortification. "I glanced away and jumped a little at seeing my 'Ghost' sitting right next to me, Jean jerked in surprise by my reaction but I quickly waved it off as I quickly spoke to try and divert his attention away from my little slip up.

"Yeah, about the skull fracture and scars; they came from Total Drama. The skull fracture actually came from Action, had a stage light broke free and managed to nail me." I gave a shaky smile to try and sell the 'not really a lie but not what you wanted to know.'

He frowned at my rather unimpressed with my dodge. I shrank inwards under his intense gaze "He ambushed me after I got out of the jail?" I offered meekly. He perked up at this, I think he was hoping to dig some more information out of me 'If only it was that easy.'

I turned away from him, I couldn't say anything more, I just can't. "I'm sorry" I heard him sigh and stand up "It's ok Duncan. We'll try again later." He quietly walked out the door leaving me to sit alone with my 'Ghost' who had turned that pitying look towards Jean's general direction as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having Duncan living at home has been; odd. I was told that when he got home his brothers dogpiled him in the usual family greeting amongst each other, I winced when I was told he locked up then retreated to his room.

Jean later told us that he had sort of snuck in on him having a conversation with the empty bed on the other side of his room, claimed he was just 'talking to himself'. The doctors and nurses said that they would occasionally see Duncan speaking to himself, they said he always grew more agitated when this happened and would occasionally say something about his abuser though he would never speak to anyone about it.

At dinner later that night when I came home from work we all sat down to dinner, minus Jean who went back to his apartment. Duncan barely touched his food, he gave some rather nervous glances around and would only take a bite if someone said something. His abuser likely had been making sure to kept him well fed, likely having to force him often enough that it took a verbal response to encourage him to eat. Conversation was virtually non existent as a result which left us all awkwardly eating, this apparently had worn out what little patience Duncan had left because he quickly excused himself, placed his food in the fridge then quickly retreated back into his room.

Alex sighed in relief and quickly scarfed down the food he had left and placed his dishes in the sink before going back into his room for the night, Jack finished half of his meal and did the same as his brother had and turned in for the night.

My wife and I slowly finished out meal and left the plates in the sink to be done in the morning. We decided to watch a little T.V to try and get a feel for some normality around here. I flipped on the T.V to the news station and we settled in to see what was going on in the world.

"-Man has struck again. 3 more men have been found killed earlier this afternoon, we believe the murders are connected to the string of murders in Cuba.

'The Hitman' as he's come to be known has struck in several locations like in Rome, Germany and England as far as we can tell. There have also been a few men who have come forward as 'The Hitman' but these were soon discovered to be false.

Most of the murders have been connected with the area's local mafia and from the members captured it was discovered that 'The Hitman' is a contract killer but no one has yet to meet him in person.

Authorities urge anyone who has any information to please come forward-"

I changed the channel feeling sick. There was already one monster on the loose, I didn't need another one on my mind right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoken by my alarm clock blaring loudly telling me it was time to get up for the day. I scowled at it and hit the button a little harder than necessary and quietly got out of bed. I had been going into work a few hours earlier to try and catch up on my backed up work load. I went the bathroom for a quick shower before I got myself a cup of coffee and run out the door.

What I did not expect however was a full breakfast for 5 people and a cup of steaming coffee waiting on the table for me. The door being opened broke me out of my shock, Duncan walked in with the newspaper in hand. He about jumped out of his skin when he saw me and began muttering apologies for "not having the paper on the table with my meal."

I blinked at the spread before me as he sat down and quietly picked at his meal. "Duncan did you do all of this?" He shrank back in his chair and nodded his head as if he thought I was angry at him for doing this. "Why?" He blinked at me as if not expecting this question, he paused for a second tilting his head as if he was listening to something before answering "Well, I, um, I always make breakfast?" My brows knit as a new piece of information was added to the growing puzzle of what happened to Duncan.

Not really knowing how to handle the situation I thanked him and grabbed the coffee intending to walk out the door when Duncan weakly spoke up "You don't like the food?" I turned back around to look at him, he looked nervous as if he wanted to please me or something. "No! I just have to go into work is all, I'm sure it's good." He sagged a bit as if disappointed by my answer so I wrapped my food up in foil and took it with me to work.

I had later learned that the smell of food woke everyone else up for that day, well oops. Alex had volunteered to stay home and watch over Duncan today, we didn't want him to stay home alone without knowing what he would do.

I sat at my desk occasionally taking a bite of my cold food, it was actually pretty tasty, though the thought of how he got this good at cooking left a rather bitter taste in my mouth.

I was in the middle of typing out a document when my phone rang loudly, I picked it up without a thought and was greeted by silence on the other end of the line, after a few moments of this I answered a little curtly "Hello?!" The silence went on a moment longer before the man on the other end of the line spoke up "Hello. This is your fly on the wall." I sat up a little straighter "I understand that Duncan has come home yes?" "He's back in the country yes." I still haven't met this 'Fly' yet, he could be the kidnapper for all I knew.

"It's good to hear he's home. His kidnapper can be quite, unpredictable. And vengeful." 'Fly' seem to grumble out that last part. This caught my attention so I decided to probe a little "Vengeful? You think he's still a danger?" 'Fly' stayed silent for the longest time before answering again, I'm starting to really hate that, first with Duncan then with McLean and now with 'Fly' "I believe so. He's best described as a ticking bomb with a very long timer, you will wait and worry but after some time you'll forget about it then one day, Boom! Everything with come crashing down around you and he will enjoy each and every second of it. You're better off being very careful because he will go straight for the throat."

"Was that all you wanted to call about?" I felt the beginnings of a migraine as parts of my fear were being fanned for my family. 'Keeping Duncan might be more tro-' I cut my own line of thought off with a gasp, did I honestly just think that?

'Fly' stayed quiet for the longest time before he spoke up again "If it's possible I'd like to have a meeting with Duncan, only if you and him would allow this of course." My immediate reaction was to say no but I held off "I'll consider it." With that I hung up the phone and turned back to my work, I needed something to focus on.

I can't believe that I would dare to think of leaving Duncan behind. He's my son! My son who was kidnapped, who was being held by a madman, a madman who I was told was extremely dangerous and had physically and mentally abused my son.

I rubbed my eyes with a groan, I needed answers. I picked up my phone and hit redial "We need to meet. Just you and me, I don't want to bring Duncan into this just yet. When are you available?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohy I'm happy to be done with this one. I hope to get to something a little more light hearted next chapter
> 
> ~Enjoy

I arranged a meeting with 'Fly' two days from now, I hope I get a name for him soon as it's a little stupid to keep calling him 'Fly' all the time, well at least I've gotten a good amount of work done today, now maybe my boss can get off my ass already… huh?

I had just walked in the door when a funny smell hit my nose, I could see Alex standing in the hallway in front of Duncan's room with the most perplexed look on his face. He turned to me and looked as if to ask what he was supposed to do, I walked over to see what was going on and find out what that weird smell was.

Duncan had practically torn apart his room and was currently scrubbing the carpet by hand trying his best to get a burnt patched clean. Alex just looked to me silently asking me if we should be stopping him or not, I honestly had no idea so I tried calling out to him "Duncan?" He was grunting and scrubbing with such a fury that he didn't even seem to notice us. After a minute Duncan perked up at something then snapped around to look at us with eyes wide as he began to stutter "Oh you're home! I'm sorry I had so much cleaning to do that I wasn't able to get dinner started."

I blinked and reassured him it was ok, it was Alex's turn to make dinner tonight after all, we all had started taking turns cooking and the boys had stepped up since my wife and I had been taking on longer hours. Alex was a decent enough cook, he was better at working on cars then he was cooking but what he made was palatable. Duncan was still busy scrubbing the carpet when I dared to make conversation, I didn't want to step on a landmine that would make him any worse off then he already was.

"Any reason you're finally cleaning your room?" He grunted something about how it "smelled bad." I will admit I never liked going into the boy's rooms on account of the fact it was usually a fight to get them to clean their rooms, Duncan especially. I heard him mutter something about him thinking that some of his stuff was missing and quickly turned around and walked away before he started asking me about it.

Alex followed soon after deciding that Duncan would be ok for a short while on his own. I sat down in my chair while Alex took a seat on the couch next to my chair as I turned on the T.V to no channel in particular.

Alex glanced at me from his peripherals and spoke softly as to be covered by the T.V "He's been doing this all day. Waking up to breakfast was weird enough but after we were done he cleared the table then did all the dishes by hand, completely ignoring the dish washer. He then turned on the news and watched that for a while then he went back to his room, I had guessed he was going to take a nap but he walked to the closet and pulled a bunch of stuff out and has been cleaning this whole time only stopping long enough to make us both lunch then immediately went back to cleaning. He had also been glancing at something and muttering but I couldn't hear what he was saying."

I nodded soaking it all in. This wasn't all that new to me but it was reaffirming a pattern, Duncan would wake up and make breakfast then clean the house for his kidnapper. The monster must have been using him as a sex slave whom he would have clean their living space but something about all of this felt off, Duncan hasn't spoken a word about the whole thing, he was protecting that monster for some reason and that thought weighed on my mind more then anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I told my wife I was going to the meeting I had arranged with 'Fly', she of course wanted to come and wasn't all too happy when she was told that she had to stay back with get more of her work done for today. She was only a little mollified when I explained the conditions 'Fly' had set for the meeting and how it was out of my hands.

'Fly' had set up a pretty weird way, I was to go out and run a random set of errands in a specific order to find out our meeting location, he didn't want to elaborate too much and only said that it was just to be careful.

I had to first go to the store and pick up a few items, one of them was specifically set into the far back and turned in a way so I would know what I was buying. He left very detailed instructions and after a bit of searching I was able to find all of what I needed soon enough, opening the lid of hot chocolate in the car i found a small card that instructed me to next go to the post office and check the PO box he had been contacting us through for where to go next. This led me to going to a tiny cafe, just a little whole in the wall that got little to no traffic this time of the day so when I stepped inside I saw only one patron in the cafe sitting alone in a corner booth that was just out of reach of the window.

He looked to be around Duncan's age, he kinda looked familiar but his face was obscured by a pair of sunglasses and well fitted fedora, he wore baggy clothing that was littered with logos of companies I didn't recognize. I walked to the booth and took a seat directly opposite of him, he looked up from the small menu not really looked like he had read it but was using as an additional form of cover.

He took a quick look around before deeming it safe enough to speak, he lowered the menu enough for me to get a good look at his face. "Hello, my name is Alejandro." He extended a hand in greeting "You may know me better as your 'Fly on the wall'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bubbly waitress came by to take out orders, we both got a mug of black coffee and waited to be served before either of us spoke again.

Alejandro took the lead in starting the conversation in a low volume "I'm going to start this by answering a few questions you may have right off the bat. Yes I know who is most likely your son's kidnapper. I have only some ideas of what happened to him, with his kidnapper anything could have been possible. No, I have no idea where his kidnapper is right now but I do know he's been monitoring us."

He had said a lot but nothing at all, I drank my coffee quietly and waited for him to continue. "The last time I had seen Duncan or him they were both in Cuba, they lived around a small town there, I had asked around the town and his kidnapper would only stop in to get food or pick up his mail but he's been seen going through both ways in town so I could never say where they lived for sure."

My brows furrowed as he continued to dance around the subject of what I really wanted to know. He glanced at the window avoiding my gaze, he's clearly avoiding something. "I think it's better we speak somewhere more private." He stood up and paid for the both of us before I could even pull out my wallet. 

I definitely wasn't liking where this was going.

We both walked out and down a short distance to a small hotel where I assume he had been staying for the time he was here. He led me to his room in the back where it was quiet, I knew this place, it was renowned for its rooms quality sound proofing. It was often referred to as a good place for having 'noisy' one night stands or honeymoons.

I don't know if he wanted the room for peace and quiet or if he was setting up an ambush. My hand rested on my gun as I followed him on slowly. He walked in and motioned me to shut the door behind us, I scanned the room and found it to be empty for the time being so I shut it but didn't take my hand off of my gun.

He walked into the small bathroom and returned a minute later having changed out of the quickly made disguise into something more skin tight and comfortable. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands with the look of someone who had just drank something disgusting but knew he had to drink more. He sighed and stood up to face me, his face grew resolute like he had come to a decision, only his eyes showing a flicker of doubt.

"I know Duncan was abused. I know the man who kidnapped him was an abusive monster both physically and… sexually." He was reluctant, like he didn't want to continue but now that he had said those words he knew there was no going back.

I know this because I may more may not have had a hand in it-" His words cut off with a yelp as my hand grasped his throat tightly, choking him off mid sentence. His eyes widened as I spoke softly "You had a hand in this?" I wanted to rip his throat out, I wanted to make him suffer! He had a part in doing this to my son!

His eyes pleaded with me as he tried to gasp and weeze something out, he tried with all his might to pry my fingers from his windpipe. Against my better judgement I loosed my fingers up enough to let him take in a few gasps of the air I had deprived him of.

"I'm sorry! Please... let me explain... myself!" I scowled and dropped him, he gasped and choked on the air as he rubbed at his already bruising throat. He stumbled to his feet as he faced me, if I could kill him I would have but I needed him, for now.

Through gritted teeth I could only growled out a single word "Speak." He winced but didn't back away "It started in Total Drama All Stars. I don't remember what the challenge was but I remember that Duncan had won, he had the option to take someone with him to the spa hotel and he looked at me with a smile and chose me, after that he walked off and I went to the hotel to enjoy a nice long soak in the hot tub.

After a time we met back up in the hotel at the massage tables and we had a talk, I wanted to know why he would choose me. We had minced words in the past and while we were on ok terms I would have never expected him to invite me to the hotel, it just didn't make sense to me. He told me he needed allys, we were towards the final stretch of the game so I believed him enough, I had my suspicions but it was enough for me but I was so very wrong.

I had gone to bed soon after that thinking nothing more of it and woke up to a weight on me. I looked up to see Duncan straddling my waist, I was confused at first, why was he on top of me? What was going on? He looked pensive before saying something to me I still haven't been able to forget after all this time. He said 'I’m sorry. And just so you know, I didn’t want this.' Then he kissed me. I tried to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge, I was confused and a little angry at him, I mean what was I to him? Some cheap one night stand?

He was trying everything he could to get me to agree, he almost seemed desperate in fact. He started saying how handsome I was and I will admit that sort of struck a nerve with me, I wasn't upset, I was horny. This may be hard to hear but I hadn't exactly been getting any 'attention' from my then girlfriend, she was mad over something so we weren't exactly what you would call intimate at the time.

Duncan on the other hand, he seem to really want me and had gone through what I thought were so many lengths to be able to get us alone that I was almost flattered. I didn't know the motives behind that night, I just thought he wanted to have some fun so in a moment of weakness I gave in. I didn't know I was taking advantage of him at the time but had I known the night would have ended differently. It's almost funny you know, I went down as one of the most manipulative members of Total Drama yet I didn't see any of the red flags waving in my face at the time.

After we were; finished, Duncan quickly retreated from the room, something didn't sit right with me at the time, it felt like we were being watched so I waited a bit before following him in hopes of catching him saying something when I saw him in the showers.

He was naked and unlike in the bedroom at the time which was almost pitch black the bathroom was brightly lit, I could see everything. All the bruises that littered his body, the bags under his eyes and by far the most disturbing, the clearly defined angry purple hand prints wrapped around his neck that he had been hiding under two spiked colors he had been wearing that whole day.

He looked horrified, he quickly tried to convince me it wasn't what it seemed, claimed it was that feral freak Ezekiel that did it to him and I was so embarrassed that I quickly left him alone. I didn't believe him completely so I lurked around his room for a while and waited for him to come back, he did come back and I listened through the door. Someone was talking to him, I couldn't make anything out through the door and I couldn't risk cracking it open for a look so I decided to confront Duncan the next morning."

I felt my lips twist into a scowl as he confessed to me, I don't want to believe this, none of this made sense! He wasn't done though and I wanted to hear all of this, I wanted every reason for why I would strangle him for this!

I took a deep, calming breath. I needed to calm down, my family needed me now more than ever and getting thrown in jail would benefit none of us right now. After a minute of this I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"The next day a breakfast I confronted him about who he was talking to but he stood his ground and warned me it wasn't continuing, told me I should give it up but I was invested by that point. I felt like he had brought me into this and we both knew he was hiding something from me but he was set on staying quiet.

Later that day I had gotten a phone call from my girlfriend at the time, she was livid. She somehow knew about what had happened between me and Duncan, I never got who had told her and we had a small fight over the phone before I hung up.

I was angry, I wanted to explode and the only person who I could think to blame was Duncan. I ran out of the hotel to go and find him, Gwen said she had seen him walking off on his own into the woods to be alone, she was mad at him over something and wasn't talking to him so I had the chance to go and work some answers out of him.

When I found him I was so furious I slammed him against a tree and started yelling at him, he didn't understand a word of it because I was yelling in Spanish the whole time. When I translated for him he had this look on his face like he knew something like this would happen.

When I finally let him go he threw me to the ground and pinned me there until I had calmed down some. I was heartbroken and angry with myself and angry with Duncan who I had blamed at the time.

After that Duncan had come onto me again, I don't know why I did it but we had sex again. I… enjoyed it. After we were done I had to go and think about things. What I was going to do, whether or not it was worth it to get back together with my girlfriend and so on.

Well after that Duncan blew up Chris's 'cottage' and I got my first lead on multiple problems we all started having that season but that's not really important right now.

The third time I met up with Duncan as I have said before was in Cuba. I was down there visiting a relative and had stopped to get lunch when I spotted Duncan, his hair was long and he wasn't dressed in clothing he normally wore so it took me a few minutes to figure out it was him he looked so different. I waited until he finished and walked out the door before I worked up the nerve to confront him.

He turned to me and looked like a deer caught in headlights, that's when 'he' wrapped an arm around his waist." He paused for a moment as if unsure if he should continue "This person… isn't in his right mind. To be honest I don't truly know who he is, it's complicated. But I know for a fact that he's extremely dangerous. If Duncan is choosing to remain silent about this whole thing then I suspect that he knows just how much danger you're all in right now. I… I believe he might come after your family and mine if we aren't very careful moving forward."

I felt the raging tempest that had been building both dampen and flair at the thought that he was keeping this monster's secret from me but I held it back at the sight of true fear in his eyes that had managed to shine through the mask or regret laced composure he wore.

"When I saw him there questions started to arise in the back of my mind. Duncan had always acted sort of dodgy around this man when ever I had seen the two of them together, almost like a skittish mouse trying to avoid a hungry barn cat or something. Why would he be there? And with him of all people? I asked as much but they didn't want me making a scene in public, by then we had started to draw a small crowd of onlookers so we retreated to a small side alley that was out of view from the general public.

Once we were there I confronted him about what was going on, what he was doing in Cuba of all places and why he was with 'him'. Duncan told me he had been country hopping to avoid jail and had been working as a prostitute to get enough money for another jump so to speak and he was with, 'him' as a way to get some money. It was then that he propositioned me again for sex, said it was to keep me quiet. Against my better judgement I agreed. After the three of us were done he quickly left, leaving me alone with 'him'.

I confronted him about what was going on, he looked to me and smiled, he asked me what I thought my fiancee would think of me cheating on her with some 'filthy prostitute'" His eyes widened as he raised his hand up as if to protect his face with a quick stutter of "His words not mine!" I imagine I looked like I was about to kill him right then and there, hell I don't know what was holding me back right now but it was just enough to keep me from killing him with my bare hands.

He continued, if more carefully now as not to trigger an explosion "He showed me a small camera in which he used to take photos of the whole exchange and said if I did anything that those would go straight to my fiancee then to my family and then finally to the media. I was mortified to say the least.

After that I decided to stay in Cuba longer, I was determined to get to the bottom of this but I didn't want those pictures to get out so I waited. My patients was rewarded by Duncan reappearing in town one day by himself. I was out shopping when I spotted him in town buying food, he looked so stressed out and like he didn't want to be there but something was forcing him to be there.

When he had gotten his food and was leaving I took the brief window of opportunity to get some answers out of him. I grabbed him and demanded to know why he was still in Cuba and about the ring on his finger, he-" I raised a hand to cut him off.

"Ring? What ring?" He paused and looked at me questioningly. "The gold band he wore on his left ring finger, like a wedding band. I was going to get a similar one but that's been put on hold-" He kept talking but I wasn't listening anymore.

A wedding ring?

I all but collapsed hard in the nearby chair, I.. I needed to sit down. My brain refused to process this new information which left it to repeat endlessly in my head. My heart hammered in my chest as I stood up and fished out my phone ready to hit the speed dial button for home but I stopped myself, I needed to calm down before I risked an actual heart attack.

Alejandro had the nerve to actually look concerned. I needed a shot of strong liquor, or a pill, or both. Duncan was married? No. I refused to believe this to be the case, there is no way in hell that could be possible. I stood up again and turned to the door before I paused and turned back at Alejandro fixing him with a glare "I have something to take care of. As for you, if you ever think of coming near my son again without my prior knowledge or consent no matter what he wants or has said remember this; I'm not afraid to go to jail."

With that I turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me as I left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had finally finished scrubbing out that cesspool I had once called my room and had just started on the living room, Ma had sworn up and down that she was going to make dinner that night again and I ate a half of a sandwich for lunch so I was pretty set for now. It still bothered me having someone cooking for me, at least they hadn't stopped me from cleaning. I needed this outlet, I was going to explode if I didn't have one.

My 'Ghost' sat watching me looking rather bored. After the incident with Jean I had sworn myself off of openly talking to him, I didn't even want to look at him, the few times that I did I noticed Jack giving me a few weird looks. He wasn't really one for direct approach outside of a physical fight, he prefered to hang back and just watch until he had what he thought he needed, that in and of itself weirded me out the most.

Jean was trying to work information out of me slowly, he would occasionally want to talk over the phone and I prefered it that way, it was always so much easier to lie to someone when you didn't actually have to face them. Alex on the other hand had backed off completely throwing up his hands about the whole thing, it was honestly such a relief to have someone not poking and digging away at me that I found him the safest to hang out around.

'We should try sitting down and playing games together some time. Invite all the brothers to have one big game night.' He suggested idly while picking at the couch. I frowned at him but didn't say anything, I had far too many chores to do, honestly this place is a mess! Had it always been this bad? No wonder Ma always complained when ever she came home, I can't believe we would allow it to get this bad.

I tossed the scrub brush into the bucket of cleaning fluids I had mixed up, careful not to mix ammonia and bleach boy did I learn that one the hard way. 'Yeah the Bastard was pretty pissed that one day when he came home to you choking and gagging on the front lawn.' I rolled my eyes, how was I supposed to know that those two chemicals mixed together made mustard gas? It's not like I learned that in school or something. 'I probably would have had I not slept through chemistry class, or home ect class.'

Grabbing the bucket and poured it out into the toilet and flushed it down before returning it to the closet when a sudden bang from the front door nearly scared me out of my skin. Father was back and I knew from that kind of bang he was furious. My first instinct was to brace myself for a good beating, I was expecting the rush of steps and being punched to the ground. That's how this normally went.

I waited for the punch but instead I heard slow quiet steps, Father murmured something to Alex and I heard the sound of the door being closed. My anxiety was skyrocketing as those slow quiet steps approached me, this wasn't right! What was I supposed to do?! I got an extra beating if I attempted to run or hide from Mal. I froze in place and when he walked around the corner I flinched, reflexively shielding my face.

"Duncan we need to talk." He spoke softly, I peeked through my hands unsure if this was a trick or not. He walked into my now clean bedroom and sat down on Jean's bed, I slowly walked into the room on edge and ready to bolt at any moment.

I couldn't describe the look on his face, he was keeping that stern composure I had always seen from him, this could go either way. Once I sat down he spoke slowly and carefully "Duncan; I think it's time you start telling me what happened to you."

I back peddled onto the bed until my back hit the wall, his posture told me he wasn't going to drop this, I still couldn't meet his eye. "I can't."

"That's ok, I'll start for you. You were kidnapped after you were bailed out of jail. You were taken to Cuba and enslaved in a sense." I felt a chill run up my spine "You were made to cook for him" my heart was racing "You were… raped by him" I was going to be sick "You lived with this monster for over a year-" I needed to get away "as his 'spouse'" I… I just can't…

I could only hear the thundering beat of my heart in my ears, my vision was darkening around the edges. I think I threw up, I didn't know what was happening anymore, I felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders and hauling me to my feet.

It was only when a hard slap across my face managed to bring me back into focus. Father looked at me with extreme concern "Wha... huh?" "Duncan!" He released his hold as I stumbled back to the bed and collapsed onto it, I vaguely recognized the sour smell of vomit as my mind raced with hundreds of thoughts at once which all made it into a crazy muddy unrecognizable gibberish, all but one sentence.

What happens in our marriage, stays in our marriage.

I don't understand how this happened. I was so careful, I don't understand how this could have happened. I looked to him horrified, I needed answers. With a shaky voice I asked the only thing I could think to ask "How?" He paused, I think he was weighing his options before finally answering me with "I heard it from someone"

My blood pressure was rising as my horror turned to rage in an instant "Someone?! Who the fuck have you been talking to?! Can't I have a little bit of privacy?! You keep digging and prying and invading my privacy, do you have any idea what that would mean to me? I had to live with… my abuser; for a year. Don't you think I would want to keep somethings to myself?!"

I could see him wince, my words clearly hurt. 'He wants to help me' He's only going to make it worse. 'He loves me' I love him too, that's why I'm trying to protect him! 'You're protecting a monster' A monster who could kill our entire family! 'A family who's hurt because I won't tell them what's wrong!' He will kill us all! 'And he will get that chance because your defending him!' He won't kill them if I keep quiet! 'And why are you keeping quiet?' Because I love them and want to protect them! 'And you love Mal?' Fuck no! 'Then why are you protecting him? Hiding his crimes against me.'

My eyes widened at I scratched at my face to try and dig out that stupidly rational voice in my head. Father grabbed my hands and held them firm before he had to wrestle me to the ground, I screamed and yelled at him to get off of me but he wouldn't move.

We must have stayed like that for an hour before I had finally calmed down. My 'Ghost' looked at me with that pitying look on his face, pity and… relieve? I scowled at him as if to demand what he found good about this. He hummed to himself before speaking softly 'I'm just glad you finally admitted that you don't actually love that 'Bastard'. It's almost like we're on the same page finally.'

I scowled and turned away from him "You mind letting me up? I'm done." He narrowed his eyes before slowly letting me up with a firm grip on my arm. I shook off his grasp and sat down on my bed, I was a slightly bitter since of joy that he at least managed to miss the small pool of puke on the floor when he pinned me down. I took a deep breath before looking at him and speaking the words of my 'Ghost' the ones I had ignored "I'm sorry. I don't like speaking about what happened to me, it's a pretty sore topic for me but that's no excuse for exploding like that. I was scared because my kidnapper is a very dangerous man, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask about it."

He still looked hurt by my earlier outburst but he backed off like I wanted him too from the start. Since he found it fit to pry into my business I may as well try and dig out who he had learned all of this from. "So, who have you been talking to lately?" His face twisted like he had swallowed a shot of turpentine "I don't think it will help." After a minute of me trying to break his silence as he had to me a few times. He sighed and spoke softly "You know him as Alejandro."

I smiled, thanked him and then asked him to leave so I could clean up the puddle of nasty smelling puke in my room, he reluctantly agreed and left me to my cleaning. I kept that smile up until he finally left but as soon as that door shut behind him I felt the fury I had held back begin to show on my face.

Alejandro you bastard!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies, I tried to make this more light hearted but but I didn't get a good feel for the chapter this time around, the next chapter I'm looking forward to making for you upon popular request. Hope you like it and remember I love reading comments and responding! Also look for the note at the end about what I'm planning to come.
> 
> Also a side note, all the game play elements and commentary are based on games I have played with a friend of mine who will swear up and down that this is how I get when I play games XD also Woah is a character I had made in a game as a joke but has taken a sort of life of her own, ask about her if you want to know more. Trust me, my friends enjoy Woah as much as I love playing her. Now with all of that out of the way!
> 
> ~Enjoy

After the rage and embarrassment fueled explosion I had at Father I didn't leave my room for the better part of two days. I know this concerned them all greatly and my 'Ghost' would chided me for it but I just needed some time to let myself wallow in self pity, I needed time to calm my nerves try and keep myself from thinking too hard about things. Ma had left me a plate of food which I would occasionally pick at but for the most part leave it untouched.

On the third day I finally retreated from my layer to take a shower. Oh sweet lord how I needed a shower. I had learned early on in total drama the value of a hot shower, hell, I learned that lesson in Juvie of all places. I felt a shudder run through me at the memory of a hot, if short, shower and what had made them so incredible to me.

The person 'babysitting' me today was Alex so I didn't have all too much to worry about in terms of questioning today. Ma and Father weren't coming home until later so we were going to have a whatever night for dinner, finally. I can cook without someone shooing me away so they could do it instead and to be honest, I did feel pretty bad about causing so much stress over the last few days, making dinner could be a good start towards saying I was sorry.

I didn't really even need my 'Ghost' floating around to make me feel guilty about what had happened a couple days ago. He had mostly backed off and would only show up on occasion for a short talk, not about anything important, only stupid small talk about things like Scruffy or like what sort of things would be a good prank. I scowled at him confused at what this new game he was playing at now.

I stepped into the familiar old bathroom me and my brothers had completely trashed over the years we lived here, I made a mental note to clean it before I started making lunch later. The bathtub itself had taken a fair beating over the years but it was a sturdy old tub that I planned on getting a lot more familiar with. It had finally occurred to me that the last time I had washed myself was a quick shower at the hospital, I could almost feel my skin trying to crawl off of me at the realisation, how I hadn't noticed it before was beyond me.

I quickly locked the door to the bathroom, yet another thing I was grateful for, and stripped down. Kicking my pants aside I turned on the shower waiting for the nice hot water to sooth my thoroughly chewed up nerves. I didn't wait and stepped into the tub, the hot water running all over me had a rather immediate effect as I felt myself slump down to the floor of the tub. I've missed this so much, the warm water running down my body and helping to wash away some of the filth that coated me did wonders for me.

My 'Ghost' sat just outside the curtains to give me some privacy despite knowing everything that was going on, I couldn't help but appreciate the small things he did do for me, it doesn't forgive all the bullshit he says to me so often but it did help a little.

'Alex is out there today. He said he was going to be working on the car both he and Jack share but we could tempt him inside for a few rounds of whatever gaming.' I snorted at the idea "And why would he want to do that?" 'Because it would be fun to sit down with a brother he hasn't seen in a while and play games with him.'

"You know what? Sure. Let's go do that." I finished washing myself, careful not to rub myself raw unless I wanted more questioning looks. It left me with a greasy since of unclean that left me feeling nauseous. I quickly styled up my hair in my familiar mohawk before putting on my favorite shirt and pants that 'I' actually liked rather then what I thought would please my husband, it filled me with this weird sensation I didn't quite recognize.

I walked into the living room determined to prove to my 'Ghost' that I could have a fun day and not scrub every inch of the house down… for today at least. I couldn't be getting lazy, I couldn't unlearn too many things or else it may come back to hurt me! Mal doesn't want a lazy ungrateful wife. Right? Right.

I saw him giving me that quirked brow that said 'You're missing the point but we'll work on that later' sort of look. I'll have to admit, he was very good at giving looks like that.

I sat myself down on the couch with a little half smile as I found the rather dusty game system that looks like it had either gotten no attention when cleaning or use in a good while. The system came to like as the fans sounding like they were taking in sucking gasps of air while the game worked to turn itself on, poor thing probably hasn't seen a good raging session in a few months I imagine.

Once it loaded up I flipped to my profile to see the amount of days it had been inactive, I knew a small chunk of it was because of Total Drama but the rest of it was because of my forced 'elopement'. It was only when I tried to actually log in that I realised something kinda important.

I had completely forgotten my password.

I dug through the archives in my mind but I was coming up with nothing, I looked to my 'Ghost' but he shrugged his shoulders that he didn't remember it either. I know it was something stupid and long so my brother's didn't hack their way in and screw with my avatar or profile name. I'll never forget 'Woah', they had changed my original model to a very fat woman that was about Owen's size with a mustache and an afro. I'm actually still pissed about that to be honest.

I looked to my 'Ghost' grunted something about what sort of good he was if he didn't remember these sort of things if he really was me, he returned the favor with a rather unamused look to his face 'We see the same things, hear the same things and believe it or not, feel the same things. I couldn't tell you how many fingers someone was holding up behind 'my' back any more than you could without a mirror just like I couldn't quote a password I once had and now don't remember just because I'm the man I used to remember being' he finished with a dismissive huff.

I rolled my eyes and decided to try something, I typed in an email I barely used and a password I didn't find too amusing and was pleasantly surprised when the system chimed out it's login welcome tone. It seems Mal didn't disable the game accounts because it was either unimportant or it was even possible that he had just forgotten about it by chance, but I was successful in my attempt to sign in under the 'BoomBoom' account he had made for me.

I had a small handful of dummy accounts friended to mine to hide the one I knew very well to keep an eye out for. The 'Puppeteer' was inactive, it normally was but that didn't always mean that he was actually offline, he could be in 'Do not disturb' mode' for all I knew.

Once I gathered up my nerve I turned on a game I was familiar with and had gotten caught up while I was in Cuba. When I finally loaded in I was greeted by a voice telling me of what I needed to do and instantly frowned as I remembered the reason I stopped playing this in the first place. My brothers and I had taken to calling it 'The Great Sand Crack' because he was about as pleasant as a butt crack full of sand.

I decided that I was quite rusty after not playing it for the better part of a month, I might need to undertake several expeditions and kill/capture a lot of monsters before I considered doing this. Yep, you know what? I bet Alex might be thirsty. I should take him a drink.

I set the controller aside and went to the fridge to get him something and frowned at the lack of options. Mal normally kept the fridge stocked with all of his favorite drinks like lemonade, sports drinks and the beers he likes and on the rare occasion he would even have a few drinks in the fridge he knew I liked.

'He always made sure to keep the good liquors locked up after that time you and I got into that huge fight outside' I scowled at the memory, as hazy as it was and pushed it aside as I fished out a bag of lemons, Ma used to like to make fresh lemonade amongst other things but she hasn't had the time lately.

"It would be a shame to let these go to waste wouldn't it?" I muttered absently to no one in particular. Ma had taught me how to do it a few times when she got tired of me asking her to do it when I was younger, I made it a few times but compared to learning how to cook under extreme stress and conditions this shouldn't be too hard.

I fumbled my way through making a pitcher of it but it tasted similar to what Ma makes so I think it would be fine to serve. I poured a nice sized cup and took it out to the garage where I knew Alex was both working/hiding out in to be away from the awkwardness that was being in the house with me.

Alex was wiping off his hands when I came out, I held back the amused snort when he about jumped out of his skin when he saw me. I cracked a half smile as he stared at me wide eyed "Thirsty?" He eyed the glass I had with suspicion before slowly taking it and giving it a quick sniff then a test sip, he seem to relax once he realised it wasn't spiked or something and took a larger gulp of the offered drink.

"Think I messed with it or something?" I asked with mild amusement. He looked at it again for a minute before looking back to me "No it's just, where did you get this?" 'He's struggling for a conversation, I gotta give him something or else this was all pointless.' I tried hard to not let my internal scowl show as I answered "I made it. Thought you might want something to drink" I paused a second "dude, it's hot as balls out here!" He choked on his drink with a barely contained laugh as I continued "Seriously, how in the hell can you stand this heat?"

Asides being covered in patches of thick oil and grease he was drenched in sweat, he looked away with an awkward laugh "Well I thought I had some things I needed to do then there was a few more things I thought I could do and well, yeah." This was painful for the both of us so I decided to change the topic before I lost my nerve completely.

"I was about to take on the 'Great Sand Crack', wanna come watch me get one shotted until I throw the controller and try something else?" I didn't stop myself from chuckling this time as his brows furrowed, clearly trying to work out what I meant by that. I chose not to say anything and walked back inside leaving the choice of whether or not to join me up to him and made myself comfortable on the couch.

I decided to try a few runs at him on an expedition mode so I didn't hit that 3 strikes and you're out rule. After about 10 minutes Alex walked back into the house, likely to check up on me, and paused when he saw what I was playing then had the look of 'Oh, that Great Sand Crack.' I smiled as if to encourage him to join me. "I'm gonna shower off then I'll come back because I just have to see this!" He walked off laughing knowing what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TAKE THAT YOU GREAT HORNED PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS!!" I roared as I threw another tranq bomb in the monster's face, Alex was laughing his ass off as he watched me play. He went down surprisingly quickly unlike the last time I had taken him on, I had to time matches in between either my parent's or Mal's work schedules, the former would be disapproving while the latter would take me up on my rage filled shouts of 'Oh fuck me sideways!'.

"How in the hell did you manage to get this one with those sort of shots?" I scowled at him "Well he isn't exactly easy to take down you know" He laughed even harder at that "That one had to be a baby, he was tiny" "Hey! In my defence he moved." "And the other dudes bugs? He didn't seem too happy when you did that" "Well they were in the way of my bullets!" I answered back defensively. He roared in laughter as I felt my cheeks turn bright red, despite the embarrassment I felt relaxed and even happy.

I didn't realize how much I missed something like this, just sitting down and playing games was nice. 'It may be nice to start hanging out with people again' I frowned at him internally at what he proposed. Mal said- 'Mal said not to sleep with people, he didn't say you couldn't socialize now did he?' He didn't… I shook my head and decided to look back to the game.

'Baby steps I suppose.'

I was ready to start another mission when I looked at the time, my heart nearly seized as I realised what time it was, I had to start lunch! I about jumped out of my chair as I rushed to the kitchen to start making lunch. Alex looked shocked to see me rush into the kitchen so fast as he followed behind, he seemed confused by this sudden shift and watched as I started making a couple of sandwiches for the both of us.

As I was looking around I noticed the lack of knives sharper than a butterknife, I huffed and decided against cutting the sandwiches and poured some chips on the plates and set them down onto the counter in front of him. He looked at the plate bemused as to what he was supposed to do with it, I waited for him to start eating before I could start incase he needed something.

After a minute he looked at me like "Huh?" I felt the pricking of anxiety along the back of my neck as he seem to find his voice again "Why?" I spared a glance to my 'Ghost' who shrugged in return. Some help you are, prick. He paid the insult no mind as he spoke for me "It's lunch. Not hungry?" "It's not that, Duncan. Why did you do this?" He asked slightly agitated now by what my 'Ghost' had said. "Because it's lunch time?" I had to fight off the tremor in my voice that was threatening to spill out as I said it with as much coolness and only a touch of snark like I used to. He pinched his brow and despite everything he picked up his sandwich and gave it a bite "I know that much. This is good by the way" he paused in thought before continuing "Why did you make it all so fast? You acted like your life depended on it or something." 

I couldn't stop the bitter smile from forming on my face. You have no idea how right and wrong you are at the same time. To keep myself from giving anything away I shoved the sandwich in my mouth, my 'Ghost' having given me a little smile as I ate.

While the food was good and all I couldn't help but notice that something felt, off. My 'Ghost didn't feel like letting me figure it out for myself this time 'I haven't eaten more then 4 bits in 3 days. My body is eating itself for fucksake!' I scowled at my 'Ghost' not caring about the weird/concerned looks Alex was giving me as I ate all of the food in front of me to show my 'Ghost' that I could do it, I don't care that he wanted me to do it either!

Alex politely finished his meal and excused himself out to the garage, great, just great. Now he was freaked out again. I sighed and washed the plates in the sink before turning back to figure out what I was going to do for dinner tonight while giving my 'Ghost' the middle finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just sat down with a fresh cup of coffee when I received a phone call, I just got out of a meeting and had a seriously long work day with just a few papers left to file for me to be fully caught up on my backed up work load.

My patience was already a little thin when I picked up the phone and answered a little more curtly then I had initially intended "Hello?" The voice that greeted me was surprised and a even a touch defensive "Well hello to you too then." The game show host? It was quiet this time so I think he may have been by himself or at least in a quiet room unlike last time.

"I was calling to ask about a few things, all involve Duncan." I perked up a little as he continued "I have a proposal. I'm throwing a party for the original Total Drama contestants, well, I'm facilitating the party, Geoff and Bridgette are the ones hosting it." I nodded along as he spoke listening carefully, this was a man who filled a hill full of dynamite while people were riding down it because he 'didn't want it to go to waste', a man who dumped toxic waste in a deep cave system that had a bunch of teenagers dive into said cave to plant explosives to cover up his mess and even had a hand in permanently mutating a young man.

I could trust this man about as well I could trust Duncan's kidnapper but he had information I needed, information I couldn't brutally wring from his neck. I took a calming breath, didn't work, and tried to ask as calmly as I could about what the catch would be.

"The catch? I want to make it a televised event-" "No deal." I cut in tersely. There was a pause before he continued "And in return, I'll drop the charges against Duncan for the major property destruction. I'll even write a personal letter to the judge about the situation to aid in asking for leniency."

I felt my blood pressure rising and a familiar pain starting to lance it's way into my chest. Fuck. That was another pressing matter that needed to be resolved sooner than later but I don't know if I could do that to Duncan with him being as fragile as he is right now.

"I have some conditions. First, I am not the one who will agree to this 'party', that's all up to Duncan. Second, I want Duncan off camera and out of mic range as much as possible. Third, my wife and I will have final say on any and all questions that will be asked of him, he has the right to refuse any question at any time even if we have given the ok. Forth, Duncan can leave anytime he wants but only with Me, my wife, or his brothers. And lastly, we will have final say over any and all footage involving or mentioning Duncan. This is all non-negotiable, take it or leave it." It physically pained me to keep my voice as even as possible through all of that, however I couldn't hold back the spite and displeasure that emanated from every single word.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, I honestly think he had put me on mute with how quiet he was, after a few minutes of this he spoke up again "Fine. I agree to your terms." Nope, not buying it. "Then you won't mind signing a contract that I'll be drawing up then." I heard him utter a quick "Oh son of a-" before he cut himself off probably realizing this probably wasn't something he had wanted me to hear. "Fine." He grumbled out like a child who had his fingers crossed behind his back and had his plan figured out quickly by an adult who wasn't having any of his bullshit.

I turned away from my desk to get a fresh cup of coffee, my previous cup having gone cold. "Just another thing to deal with, you can do this. For your family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's taking a while to get to the Malcan again, I'm sorry for that but I had plenty of requests about Duncan's home life and a few other things but thats coming to a close and I guarantee that Mal will in fact not only be back soon but will be making an apperence in the next chapter. Please be patiant as writing this takes plenty of time and I want to put out the best that I can for you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try something new with this chapter, let me know how it turned out. And as always
> 
> ~Enjoy

I not ok.

I was so far from ok I doubt I could find it on a map.

I took a deep breath, gathered up my nerve, and hit the play button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Party room

"Welcome everyone to; Total, Drama, Recall!" Chris announced loudly with a cheerfulness and enthusiasm that didn't quite reach his eyes despite the sunglasses and frimley plastered smile he wore.

"Today we're gonna catch up with all the members of the original cast together and see what all life has thrown at them!" He paused for a moment in thought before adding quickly "With the exception of Ezekiel of course, we kinda lost track of him to be honest." He laughed it off and the video cut to commercial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party started off with a bang, no I mean a literal bang that about scared me out of my skin. Owen bellowed out his 'whoop' as he gathered up DJ and Trent in his arms in a crushing half hug, he was ready to party. After some prodding he let them down with an apology. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, some things never changed.

Geoff and Bridgette got everyone's attention with Geoff taking the lead and started this off with an "Ok everyone, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that none of us were expecting this."

'He has no idea' my 'Ghost' gave an amused snort as he continued "This is a great chance to catch up and hang out, enjoy the food everyone, let's mingle!"

Everyone split apart and started talking, I was being a wallflower and hung back to watch the others at what I considered to be a safe distance. Owen was already destroying one of the three buffet tables, one apparently having been set aside specifically for him. I was almost entranced by the sight of him practically shoveling it all in, time almost seem to slow as it happened much to my dismay and mild disgust. I could see every strand of salvia, every piece of food as it disappeared into his gaping maw and worst of all, every little chunk that flew out from him eating so fast.

I was so caught up in the disgusting trance that was his eating that I hadn't even noticed when someone had approached me until I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder finally snapping me back to attention with a sharp jolt of both panic and relief, I looked to see who had freed me from the horrendous spell I had fallen prey to and was pleasantly surprised to see Beth smiling at me with concern on her face.

"Hello Duncan, it's been a while hasn't it?" She hadn't changed all too much since the last time I had seen her, she was still short and slightly overweight but her complexion had cleared up a lot and her eyes sparkled with a confidence I hadn't seen in her the last time we were together. "Oh, hey Beth. Geeze how long has it been now? A year? Year and a half? How's life been treating you?"

She smiled brightly as she ushered Brady over to her, he had been standing off to the side out of view of the cameras likely upon Chris's instructions. "I'm doing great! You remember Brady right?" I nodded and waited for her to continue "Well we have big news! We're going to be getting married next year!" She squealed in delight, nearly forcing her pudgy hand in my face to show off a diamond engagement ring. I felt a prickling chill run down my spine at the mention of marriage but I swallowed the bile that had been creeping its way up my throat and forced the easy going smile to remain on my face.

"That's wonderful Beth, congratulations. Hey I'm getting kinda hungry so I'll let you go and chat with other people ok? Again, congrats on the engagement!" She nodded eagerly and walked over to Katie and Sadie who were talking with Lindsay about what she was doing new with her hair. It looked the same to me to be honest.

'You did well there.' My 'Ghost' said, clearly impressed by me not having a full blown freak out moment then and there. I didn't answer and instead went and got a small plate that I absentmindedly filled with food, I didn't actually plan on eating any of it after the show Owen's black hole of a mouth had put on earlier.

"Hey Duncan." I froze on the spot, oh no. I turned around to face someone I really hadn't planned on seeing ever again. "Hey-y Babe, no I meant to say Gwen!" I stuttered as I tried to catch myself and failed. She gave that smile and soft laugh that turned my knees weak. She clearly seem to have misunderstood the reason why I was so nervous around her much to my chagrin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Party room

"And we're back!" The camera focused on Chris as he started announcing to the whole group, the camera then panned across the room to show Owen destroying his buffet table to Courtney who was screaming and shouting at one of the stage hands to Trent, Harold and LaShawna who were caught in the same trance that I had been in earlier at the sight of Owen eating. The camera then landed on Gwen where she stood looking at the table by herself confused.

Chris quickly stepped in front of the camera quickly getting its attention "I want to thank everyone here for joining me today, eat, catch up on old times and expect a few special surprises, now without further ado, lets party!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I crept out from under the table as the cameras turned away, I had dived under the table as soon as Chris had announced that we were back on air again. I had promised to make a few appearances and an appearance in the confessional box for at least 10 seconds, even with that agreement in place the last people I wanted to be seen with on camera was Gwen or Courtney.

I wasn't all too sure who all was actually safe to talk to here, I knew Mal would be watching anything with me in it. Father swore up and down that he would personally edit the film they used himself if necessary, still didn't mean it would be safe.

I made my reappearance on a back wall behind Harold, oh this is too perfect to pass up. I plucked a packet of super hot sauce and took advantage of the fact that he was staring at LaShawna instead of his cup. With a level of stealth that would do a ninja proud I slowly squeezed the packet of a very watery hot sauce called 'Satan's tears' into his cup, ditching the packet and rushing back to my spot on the wall.

I hadn't made as clean an escape as I had when I snuck up to Harold, Trent quirked a brow in both curiosity and disapproval as we waited. Harold took a quick gulp from his cup that drew up short as his face paled, then went bright red. Realisation quickly flashing across his face as he retch and screamed for water.

A few of us roared in laughter as Harold ran out of view in search of water or milk. LaShawna scowled and tisked at me as she quickly ran off after him, I laugh and wiped a tear from my eye carefully as some of the liquid could have gotten on my fingers when I had enacted my devious little prank. 'I had to learn that lesson the hard way.' I chuckled at the little comment my 'Ghost' had made.

I glanced around the room taking in the sight, Cody was still skinny as he ever was, he was flexing next to Tyler and Eva. The former was holding eye contact with Lindsay who was in awe at the sight while the latter seem to have become a complex human shaped wall of pure muscle. I was across the room from her yet I found myself shying away from her, it wasn't fear so much as it was… intimidation? That's the best and only way I could really describe it.

The next people my gaze fell upon was Noah and Justin. Noah was more interested in his book then the other man's company, only giving the occasional "Uh huh, yeah", Justin for his part seem to not really be paying the other man any mind either as he talked about how his modeling career was going all the while taking periodical glances into the small hand mirror he always seem to carry around.

I snorted and looked elsewhere when I went crossed eyed from boredom, I looked to see Geoff and Bridgette making out in a corner when they weren't running the show. Not seeing it as all to worth much attention I glanced over at Courtney who was… stalking my way!

I pressed myself up against the wall almost convinced that I could blend in and avoid the incoming storm, this of course, did nothing. She walked right up to me with that prim and proper walk she had always had. At one time I found that walk quite attractive, I found it even more attractive when she lowered her inhibitions and became wild and loosened up a little.

"Hello Courtney, how've you been?" I crossed my arms as she stood in that way that made it look like she had a rod running through her body, it never seemed like she could let herself relax. "Duncan." Her tone was short as she inspected me "I've been well. You look … different." Her lack of an idea had her clipping each word as her clear need for control became more obvious to me, control was something that I was painfully familiar with.

It was an incredible struggle for me to restrain the overwhelming urge to give in, something I had been conditioned for the better part of a year to do, hell it had spanned for at least 4 or so years now hadn't it? I felt something swell in my chest, something I hadn't felt in a good long time started whispering softly to me.

I cracked what I could only describe as a cheeky smile as I said "Yeah, I got a haircut." Her face scrunched up as I sidestepped the question "What I mean was, you don't look too good" she kept her composure on the outside but I could see the veins in her forehead already starting to pulse "My Mom said something similar about me when she popped me out, took one look and told doctor and said to put me back in. I clearly wasn't done yet." Her composure seem to fly out the window as she growled in frustration but instead of making a scene she turned on her heel and strutted away with a haughty "Hmpt!"

I laughed as she left, I was actually having fun! This was great. I picked up a cheese curl and popped it into my mouth only to wince and spit it back out into a nearby trash can, I was right about some of that hot sauce getting on my fingers from earlier and damn did it burn!

I excused myself to the restroom so I could scrub my hands clean and gather my thoughts. I know Courtney wasn't doing what she did out of any malice, she always did have some rather neurotic tendencies whenever it came to anything, whether it be a conversation, a simple outing, having sex… why did I bring that up?

It's not like I've been getting any action over the last month and the transition to home life as a 'son' opposed to being a 'wife' has been well; rocky.

It's not exactly to find time to jack off either when your family will periodically pop into your room for a chat or to make sure I hadn't slit my wrists or something. Yeah it didn't take me too long to notices all the knives and poke things like my collars were missing from the house, che' the nerve. I wouldn't kill myself to get out of all of this and Mal knew it.

With my good mood decidedly spoiled by that thought I walked out with a frown on my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Confessional- Gwen

Gwen sat in the posh double wingbacked chair in what seem to be a backstage room.

"I was surprised when I got a call from Chris about this reunion party for all the original contestants, honestly the only reason I came was to see everyone again, seeing Trent again was great." She paused in thought as if she didn't know whether or not she should say something or not.

"Everyone has been fairly nice, expect for her" She growled out that last part, her lips twisted into a frown for a moment as she opened her mouth as if to say something else-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Confessional- LaShawna

"Duncan is the same ass that he ever was, picking on poor Harold like that. You'd think he'd grow out that but it didn't even take him 10 minutes to pull that stupid little prank of his and!-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the bathroom to see that they were calling people into the back for confessionals, I could see a few had gone out for them. When I looked around at the thinner crowd my eyes landed on someone I hadn't seen earlier.

Heather stood with a look so sour I swear all the food that had milk in it would curdle when she looked in its general direction. I winced as she turned that look towards each and every woman at the party, I knew exactly what she was doing and knew she wouldn't find who she was really looking for by doing that.

I winced and unconsciously backed away from her and bumped into someone, I turned around ready to apologize but I found myself drawing up short when I saw Trent. I smiled weakly as I apologized for bumping into him, something I always like about Trent was how generally easy going he was. It was one of the things I actually found pretty attractive about him, Alejandro was passionate, Mal was domineering but Trent was always pretty chill and relaxed.

"Duncan, how's it been man? I heard you went missing? Are you ok?" I winced but he either didn't seem to catch on or he let it slide, another thing I appreciated about him. "Yeah I sort of 'fell off the map' for about a year. It's not really something I want to talk about." He nodded and changed the topic "Life has been fairly boring for me, after Total Drama I floated around for a while doing different gigs on talk shows, I'm taking a year off college to figure out what I really want to do in life you know?"

I nodded along as he spoke, sounded like something he would do "So, have you been seeing anyone?" He shrugged with a shake of his head "Not really, I've had a few dates but nothing serious. I think I'm just going to focus on me for right now."

'Oh? So he's single?' I mentally scowled at my 'Ghost' for implying what I knew he was implying. I'm married. 'Not legally.' Mal would be furious! 'He'd never know.' He would find out! 'I doubt he would.' I shook my head and smiled at him, granted it was an incredibly strain smile but it was a smile nonetheless.

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a huge meaty arm wrapping around my waist and hauling me into a crushing hug by Owen. "Duncan! It's so good to see you man!" I was starting to get sick of hearing my own name but Owen was one if the people I was actually happy to see.

He set me down rather quickly and clapped my shoulder which almost sent me straight to the floor, I wasn't playing at full strength so the smack that normally would have knocked some of the wind out of me had me stumbling forward a few feet before I could catch myself. Owen didn't pick up on this in the slightest as he gave me that genuine smile he normally had, I returned it with a half assed smile of my own.

"Hey Owen, how've you been dude?" "I've been doing great! I got a job at a cheese factory, my dream job!" He had a child like glee to his voice that was unmistakable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Confessional- Owen

Owen drowled "So much cheese! It's like a magical land of flavors that smell like moldy gym socks! There's bree and-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And me and Izzy have started dating again! She's wonderful and beautiful and-" My eyes sort of glazed over as he continued talking about Izzy who was in a vicious tug of war with a hunk of chicken that didn't seem to want to come free from the bone all the while making a sort of feral grunting and growling noise.

Trent had stuck around seeming to have nothing more interesting to do and gave me a few sideway glances like he wanted to talk to me about something but was waiting until Owen moved on. Then Owen had said something I had been dreading the most.

"So are you seeing anyone Duncan?" I froze as my mind scrambled for something, anything to get me out of this. Owen and Trent both looked genuinely curious about my answer and something in the corner of my eye caught my attention, Gwen seem to have return and was listening in as well.

My mind went blank as I looked around for any form of escape. My eyes landed on my 'Ghost' who mouthed something.

'Trust me'

"I just moved back home recently, I haven't put all too much time or effort into dating. A lot has happened and it's better for me to get things sorted out before I would even consider it."

This seem to be enough for Owen and Gwen who didn't seem all too interested in talking to me after I literally dived under a table to avoid her. It was fair. She had no idea about what was going on and there was no way I'd ever say anything. Trent however didn't seem convinced as he eyed me with mild suspicion.

I quickly excused myself to take a short break and walked into a little side room to be by myself for a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Confessional- Duncan

Duncan walked into the small room, turned around to see the camera pointed at him and jumped so hard he almost fell back into the seat behind him.

"What the hell? What's that camera doing there?!" He paused as someone spoke softly to him just off screen "This is the confessional? Seriously? Ugh, fine, whatever." Duncan plopped himself down in the seat but refused to look directly at the camera.

"So Chris calls us all into this reunion party thing, I have no idea why but whatever. It's nice to get to see everyone again, I've been… busy, the last year so catching up with the others hasn't exactly been a priority on my to do list but this was nice nonetheless."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the booth and walked directly into Courtney who was fuming about something, I raised my hands in apology but she growled something but stormed right past me into the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Confessional- Courtney

"I can't believe what Heather just said to me! Like I would EVER try and hook up with her finance! I have far too much self respect to do something like that. That would totally come back to haunt me if I were ever running for anything! I'd be a total laughing stock and made out to be the 'other woman' as if!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I knew what was happening I had my wrist grabbed as someone guided me off to an empty sound proofed room. I had a sudden flash of fear, was Mal actually here?!

I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I turned around but my shock turned to annoyance when I came face to face with Trent. "What the hell man?" I growled as he crossed his arms at me with an impatient look to his face "Where were you Duncan?" I gave him a bemused look and answered with "In the confessional?" Trent shook his head with a frown "You know what I mean Duncan. Where have you been all this time?"

I have no idea why Trent of all people was asking me this, Alejandro had a personal steak in all of this because of how nosey he was but Trent? It was then that a surge of fear shot through me, there was no way in hell I could let someone else get mixed up in this! I was already dealing with too many people as it was and there was no way I was going to doom someone else to Mal's fury.

My mind was buzzing to come up with something but I was drawing a blank. My 'Ghost' was hovering nearby likely drawn out by my internal war 'Try asking why he cares so much about this?' I mentally grumbled about how he was just so much help.

"I've been away for over a year, my question for you is, why does this matter to you?" His frown only deepened as he thought on it for a minute before finally answering "I'm just concerned ok." 'Is he blushing? I think he is!' My 'Ghost' was enjoying this as a wicked little idea began to take root in my mind.

I smiled coyly as a switch flipped in my mind. "Did you miss me?" His whipped head whipped around, his cheeks red as he shied away from me. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close and whispered in his ear softly "Or did you want me to fuck you like I did in that backstage room?" I nibbled on his ear which got him to groan softly.

I smiled to myself at the obviously growing hard on in his pants, he backed us both up to one of the oversized chairs until he fell back into it without much grace as I dropped to my knees in front of him and got straight to the point, it wouldn't be good to be away from the party for too long after all.

I bit the zipper of his pants and pulled it down to release the straining bulge in his pants and gave him a few quick pumps before my tongue flashed out to lick at the tip, Trent released a soft moan as his hands gripped my head as I kissed around the base of his cock, well more like the parts I could get to without the pants being in the way that is.

I slowly licked my way up his dick all the while maintaining eye contact, he is just so cute when he turns that shade of red! I wanted to tease him longer, make him work for it but we didn't have that much time so I took him into my mouth and started bobbing my head, Trent gave little gasps and moans as I sucked him off.

"Mhmm Oh Duncan!" I smiled and pulled off for a second to shoot him a grin "You like that?" "Yes! Don't stop!" I took him deeper into my throat then I had before and found my throat beginning to strain, I haven't deep throated anyone in over a month but I hated the idea of leaving my partner unsatisfied. I would be in trouble if I let myself slack off too much now wouldn't I?

Something began to nag at me in the back of my mind but I brushed it aside in favor of the cock in my mouth. Maybe if I eased it in slowly?

I worked it in slowly while rubbing whatever I didn't have in my mouth which had him moaning softly, I think he was scared of being overheard even though we were both in a soundproofed room.

I had managed to get most of his dick down my throat when I guess he finally got tired of waiting as his grip on the back of my head tightened. That was the only warning I would get as he forced what wasn't in my mouth in and down my throat, my eyes rolled back as the familiar sensation of having a cock shoved down my throat, whether or not it was a welcome sensation wasn't completely clear to me.

I relaxed my throat as Trent started fucking it, I hummed and worked my tongue as best I could as he huffed and rutted my throat. "Duncan! So good, I'm gonna go crazy!" I absorbed all of this and felt a sense of pride in being about to make him moan from me sucking him off, knowing I could reduce him to a moaning groaning mess was making me rock hard.

I wish I had started jacking off earlier, Trent wasn't going to last and we had to get back to the party soon, granted it has only been a few minutes but that was more than enough time for people to start talking.

I took him all the way down to the root as his moans got higher and shorter, he stilled a moment before he came down my throat with a groan of ecstasy before he slumped into the chair with relief.

I smiled and stood up to leave, he sluggishly looked at me as I walked to the door "Wait!" I looked back to him as he quickly stood up then sat back down, as his legs refused to support him properly so soon after just coming.

Before he could get another word out I cut him off with a raised hand "We need to get back to the party, if we didn't have such a tight schedule to keep I would stick around and take you for a ride but we can't have people talking too much now can we? I'll head out first, give it ten minutes" His face twisted as he was about to say something but I quickly checked then walked out as soon as the coast was clear.

Better to cut him off earlier than later, Alejandro was already bad enough as it was I didn't need another person on my conscious. My 'Ghost' would never let me live it down and lord knows I needed any breaks I could get.

The taste in my mouth encouraged me to rinse it out before I re-joined the party. 'Yeah I can only imagine what the others would think with you having the smell of dick on your breath.' I scowled at him and decided a short conversation was safe enough "That was just to keep him quiet." he floated nearby with a look on his face 'Yeah, to keep him quiet.' I waited until I was in the restroom to confront him, as soon as I walked in I ducked down and peered under all of the stalls really quick to make sure that we were alone before I spun around and confronted my 'Ghost' "What's that supposed to mean?!" He frowned before answering 'You seem to really get into it' "Isn't that what you wanted? For me and Trent to hook up?!" I fought to keep my voice down but it was hard to keep my voice in check with this, this fucking hypocrite! Judging me!

'Yes I wanted to have fun, I'm horny and I like having sex with people who understand and respect consent, but that? That was different. It was… wrong.' I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him almost daring him to continue. 'It felt like you were trying to suck Mal off rather then Trent. Before with Trent it was about fun and sex, what you did in there wasn't about fun, it was about pleasing 'him' more than anything else.'

I winced as his words struck me. He wasn't wrong but he wasn't right either. I couldn't think of anything to throw back at him right now so I retreated, washed out my mouth real quick using a small bottle of mouthwash I had found in one of the changing rooms when I had came in earlier then left the restroom, back to the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are having technical difficulties, please be patient while we resolve these issues. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard someone shouting as soon as I stepped back into the party, I immediately ducked as a large glass bowl that once held punch flew towards me, I turned to see where the bowl had come from to see Tyler and D.J trying to hold Heather back as Gwen and the other ladies took cover behind the overturned tables, they looked like they had been tossed aside by someone in a fury.

I slipped in behind Justin and asked softly about what the hell had happened here, Justin was taking cover behind Owen using him as a fleshy shield to defend himself from any flying objects saying about having a modeling contract or something like that.

"Heather started accusing different girls here of sleeping with her fiance getting louder and louder until she exploded and started throwing things. Chris called the police and Tyler and D.J were the only ones who would get close to her to get her restrained, well, Cody too but that didn't work out too well for him." He pointed to the prone mass on the floor, Cody looked like he had gotten one hell of a kick to his boys as he whimpered in a high tone that I recognized all too well.

"ONE OF YOU WHORES SLEPT WITH MY FIANCE! When I figure out who it was I'll, I'LL!" She screamed and kicked as the cops rushed in to put her in cuffs and hall her off to jail.

Gwen was the first to break away from the tables, she looked rattled but not shaken, something I admired about her. She spotted me and walked over to talk to me "Are you ok Ba- Gwen?" I hadn't quite caught myself in time as that little slip up managed to work its way through. Gwen gave a shaky smile "Yeah, I'm ok. I don't know what happened to make her do that but it's not my problem." She spoke those words which stung to me, I couldn't quite place why they hurt so much but they did but she continued "I don't know why she freaked out like that, first it was Courtney, then she turned her wrath towards me, screaming that I was one of the only ones who could be at fault for what happened. Apparently Alejandro had cheated on her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Confessional- Gwen

"I can't believe he did that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen shook her head at the whole situation before speaking again "Duncan you… you ran away from me earlier" she hesitated a moment before finally asking "why did you do that?" She looked slightly hurt by my earlier action. I winced as I chose my next words carefully. "I'm sorry Gwen. I'm sorry I've been dodging you but things are different now, it's complicated. I think it's probably best that we don't talk anymore."

Sadness washed over her face as she quickly and quietly excused herself. I watched as she ran off somewhere into the hallway that lead to the back rooms and I couldn't help but feel like she took a part of me with her. I absently noticed that Trent had slipped back in and watched in bewilderment at the scene before us but once he saw Gwen runoff concern bloomed on his face and he ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camera view: Outdoors camera B

The police officers were attempting to wrestling Heather into the back of the squad car as Chris watched before he turned back around to face the camera. "Well that was interesting. I think that has effectively ended this party, we might do it again on a better day but for now, thank you for joining us on, Total, Drama, Recall!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned off the T.V and tossed the remote aside. I had just gotten settled down in a nice little roadside hotel as I was bouncing around for work, I was getting closer and closer to my ultimate goal. Saving money, settling down in a new country and most importantly, reclaiming my wife.

The little slut was acting all dodgy and he was smiling, he dared to smile when I wasn't there. He should only smile when he was with me, when I had my cock deep in his ass, when he was cleaning or cooking for me. He dared to laugh while playing games when I wasn't there, he actually had quite the mouth on him when he was playing. Screams of 'Oh fuck me!' and 'Fuck he got me good!' or my favorite 'Oh fuck me sideways!' I was honestly surprised he could talk like that, I'll have to see about making sure his wishes to be fucked came true when I came back for him.

I idly pulled out the small wooden skull and popped the cap open to look at the golden wedding band and dog tag. There were some days I wish I had brought my slut with me, I missed his company and the way he used to suck me off, those cute little yelps and pained moans that turned me on until I buried my rock hard cock in his tight little ass.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt a familiar pain and warmth beginning to build up in my gut whenever I thought of my bitch. None of the prostitutes or guys at the bars I visited had done it for me, the few I had tried didn't know how to do it right, they didn't hit any of the right buttons or they would bitch that I was too rough. I couldn't help the dismissive snort that left me at that, my pet took it and always begged for more.

My pet better understand what all I had to endure for us, what all I had to give up to give us a better life! I worked endlessly and scraped each and every dime I made to put it towards our new home. I had settled on a little town in Israel, on top of all the extra work i was doing I was also learning Hebrew. Mike seem to pick up new languages rather easily, I don't think he ever really picked up on this as the other personalities took up a lot of his time and focus when it came to that.

I rolled over and flipped off the light with a painful ache in my loins and a terrible craving for my pet. I am going to enjoy thoroughly reclaiming my him, he was going to beg and scream for me to never let him go… Can't do it.

I threw off my blanket and walked into the very small bathroom, I had planned on ignoring my raging hard on and going to sleep but the ecos of his screams turn my painful ache to a full blown raging hard on.

"Fuck you Alejandro. I'm gonna make your life a living hell for this."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry about the delay in this chapter. It took me a while to work my way through a writer's block and I have a feeling that an anime I've been watching may have had just the barest touch of influence on this but it did help me finish this.
> 
> Expect a Mal chapter next, I have it partially typed but it's no where close to ready. I'll be busy the next few days but I don't think it will take me too long.
> 
> Anyways always remember I love reading and replying to comments! Let me know what you think and I'll get back to you asap if you have any questions.
> 
> ~Enjoy

My family didn't quite understand why I was such a nervous wreck after the party, I had played it off as just being uncomfortable around groups after I had been pretty much isolated for a year. The party itself was… good for me, I think. It forced me to be around others but unlike going into town I wasn't surrounded by complete strangers, actually on second thought I think that made it so much worse.

Once I had gotten home I immediately went to bed, or at least I tried to. Heather's scene had effectively ended the party for everyone, later I had gotten word that she had been bailed out by Alejandro but that was about all anyone knew about it. I couldn't help but feel guilty about that, Heather was a stone cold bitch but she didn't deserve what all had happened to her.

I huffed and rolled over in bed, I had made it a point to steal one of the few fans in the house to try and help me sleep at night but it just wasn't helping. Ma always like to keep the house reasonably cool so the fan wasn't necessary but the room was unbearably stuffy. It was hard to breathe, I couldn't get comfortable and eventually gave up.

I tossed the covers and glanced over at the alarm clock. 3:30am. I glared at the clock as if it was to blame for my insomnia but turned away from it after a moment. I needed something, what it was per say I didn't know but laying here wasn't helping at all so I climbed out of bed. Maybe some fresh air?

I quietly snuck out to the porch all the while being careful not to set off the house alarm already having learned that lesson the hard way. The fresh air was like a soothing balm on my heated nerves as I just stood there and breathed. This wasn't what I was looking for but I'd be lying if I said that this didn't help at all, I glanced to my side briefly before nearly jumping out of my skin at the sight of my 'Ghost' who was sitting in a chair while looking out at nothing in particular.

"So you finally decided to show your ugly mug around here again?" He shrugged while not really having anything to say at the moment. The silent treatment now? I don't feel like I've done anything to warrant such a thing from him but I'll take it, I honestly expected him to say something like 'I know you call me your Ghost but if your gonna say things like that, then my name should be changed to 'My Mirror' or something'. Nope, not a peep.

Well screw him then! I plopped myself down in the chair and enjoyed the sounds of the night, completely determined to ignore my 'Ghost' if he was going to be quiet like that.

We both sat there for what felt like a long time before he finally spoke up 'I'm sorry. I could have been more sensitive back in the bathroom after Trent but it just felt too wrong for me to stay quiet.' I scoffed at his 'apology'. "You're pretty bad at apologizing you know."

He leaned back in his chair with a half hearted smile 'Yeah, I've been told I need to work on that amongst other things. So, why am I out here instead of laying in bed? Something on my mind?' I scowled at him but let the little 'my' comment slide. I considered telling him to piss off and grump to myself alone out here but it's not like he could go and talk to anyone about it.

"I feel terrible about the party, Heather has every right to be angry about what happened" as I was talking, my 'Ghost' pointed at his eye and ear in a clear gesture that we may be being watched, I had a flashback of that video that Mal had shown me of my parents on the porch, all of this flashing through my mind in a seconds notice.

I faltered for a second before regaining my place "It was pretty shitty but it's not my problem." I had no idea if Mal was watching, hell, I didn't even know if the camera was still working or not but in case it was I tried to end the conversation as casually as possible. I stretched in my chair and was blessed with a body shaking yawn, taking this gift of an opportunity for what it was I muttered something to my 'Ghost' about going to bed for the night and went back inside the house.

Once I had resettled myself in my room I spoke softly to my 'Ghost' again. "So as I was saying, I do feel pretty shitty about what happened." 'I can tell.' "It's not like I could sort this out with her, Mal wouldn't even entertain the idea of it." My 'Ghost' didn't answer right away, he had a rather thoughtful look before he muttered out something 'How about Alejandro?' "What?!" I blurted the question a volume I hadn't intended and winced, I popped my head out into the hallway real quick to check and make sure I hadn't woken anyone up.

After a minute I deemed it safe enough to look back at my 'Ghost' with a dark scowl, for his part my 'Ghost' shot back with a 'what did I do?' look to his face. I turned away from him and quietly made my way to the kitchen, I had decided while my little outburst hadn't woken anyone up that it might be a good idea to have an alibi in case it had woken anyone up, well that and I was pretty hungry.

I quickly and quietly make myself a sandwich, the king of late night snacks, before I retreated back into my cave with my prize and sat down to eat my meal. My 'Ghost' raised a brow in both mild shock and approval at this, I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my sandwich.

After that was finished I had nothing left to hold this off any longer "So you want me to talk to Alejandro? You do realize what that asshole did right?" 'He had his engagement ruined by Mal because he happened to stumble upon us.' He said rather matter a factly. "It was his fault for sticking his nose in our business!" I whispered back in a hiss 'Because he knew that Mal was a dangerous person' "Well if he knew Mal was so dangerous then why was he so intent on knowing what was going on?" 'Why don't we ask him then?' I snorted at the suggestion "And how am I supposed to do that? Father wasn't exactly forward with how he got into contact with him." Ha! Take that. 'His phone number is xxx-xxx-xxxx'

I sat there in silence for the longest moment trying to process the words that came out of his non existent mouth. "Wha- just; huh? How?" He stared at me for a moment with a raised brow before he relented and told me with a dry 'Because he told us what it was, you know, on the note he slipped into our pocket.' Ok, I honestly can't argue against that, he actually had me there. "Well, let's call him and find out what he has to say about this whole thing!" Stupid ghost and his dangerous suggestions, I'll show that fucker what for!

I grabbed the cheap throw away cell phone I was given as a temporary phone until my parent's could get me something better, they shouldn't bother, I had no doubt Mal would come back for me sooner or later so it wouldn't do me much good in the long run. I hesitated for a second before I slowly punched in the phone number, it rang three times and I was about to hang up on the spot when a groggy voice on the other end of the line grouced at me "¿Quién demonios llama a alguien a estas horas de la mañana? Hello?"

I understood all of two words of that.

"Alejandro?" The phone went silent, save for a thump and swear before the phone started making weird noises, I could only guess that he dropped the phone in shock when he heard my voice on the other end of the line.

"Duncan?! How did you get my number? Why are you calling me? Does your father know about this?" I blinked at that. "Do you think I need my Father's permission to talk to someone on the phone?" I was upset, no, I was down right offended by that! "That's not what I meant by that I-" I cut him off unable to hold back "I know I haven't really been alright but I am sick and fucking tired of being treated as if I'm no longer a man or some other bullshit like that!" It was an incredible effort to keep my voice down as to not further the risk of walking someone up.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. The last time I had talked to your father it ended with the promise that if I ever contacted you without his knowledge and consent he would do, well, he didn't actually say what he would do to me but he did imply that he would be sent to jail over it." He sounded genuinely concerned about that, with the way Father has been since I was sent home that was a fairly reasonable concern to have.

"Yeah I get that much. We have to talk. In person." I could hear him swearing softly in the background in Spanish. "That's something we can both agree on but I'm afraid I can't make the arrangements myself with your Father being so hostile to me at the moment." I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. Of course I would need to be the one to deal with this, it could never be that simple now could it?

"What did you say to make him so mad by the way?" The irritation that had previously been in his tone suddenly was replaced with a rather sheepish "Oh that? Well I may have spilled my guts about what had been happening between the two of us…"

I felt a lump of ice drop into the pit of my gut which serve to upset my uncomfortably full stomach. "You… you told him?" My voice was a whisper as my mind screamed in terror "Yes and no." I could barely find my voice as a bunch of terrifying questions raced around at a rapid fire pace in my mind but I managed to squeak out a meek "what?"

As if sensing my distress through the phone he answered "I didn't tell him who, Mal is blackmailing me as well and I didn't want to make it any worse considering how dangerous he is" I couldn't help the annoyed snort that came out at that, so he was more concerned with himself opposed to the risk he put me and my family in. 'He's just like you then.' I shot my 'Ghost' a scowl but he wasn't budging 'You're angry at him for caring about himself and more then likely his extended family, if only for his own vanity but you on the other hand don't seem to give two damns about him or his family.'

I winced as my 'Ghost' chided me. I turned away from him deciding it was better to not keep Alejandro waiting too long "I can understand as much. Look, I'll figure something out but we need to talk in person. I'll talk to you later." With that I promptly hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was, to put it lightly, a complete and utter shit storm. I had made it a point to mention it to Father that I wanted to meet with Alejandro to discuss something. I hadn't mentioned anything about calling him but he wasn't having it.

"There is no way in hell Duncan!" We were the only ones in the house but I have no doubt that our shouting could be heard down the street "The hell I can't! Like it or not Alejandro is a part of this and I have to talk to him. I owe him that much!" "You don't owe him anything! If anything he owes you, he's one of the ones who abused you!" His face was screwed up in anger and disgust as he thought about it. "That's not completely true and you know it! If anything I was the one to take advantage of him!"

He recoiled as if I had punched him in the jaw with my words. "I may have been forced to do it but I still had a hand in it. I have to talk things out with him or we'll never be able to move on! I feel terrible about all of this! It's eating away at me, I can't live like this!"

My words slammed into him as I twisted his arm, I grimaced inwardly as my stomach twisted with guilt at what I was saying and how much more harsh I was making it. My 'Ghost' didn't even need to make an appearance for me to know how he felt about all of this. He can rip into me later, I deserve as much but for now I have no other choice.

I could see the pain he tried so hard to conceal as he soundlessly opened and closed his mouth, finally he turned away from me with a pained exhalation and walked away from me without answering. I wasn't going to go after him, he needed time to think and I could give him that much.

I needed to do something to take my mind off of this. A terrible smell wafted past me as if it screamed for my attention, my eyes locked on the source of the rancid stench as it emanated from the slightly ajar communal bathroom my brothers and I shared.

"That will take me hours… well, I better get started then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me 4+ hours to fully scrub down the festering pit that served as the bathroom I had used growing up. In truth cleaning the bathroom had helped me a lot, what I thought would serve as a good way to punish myself for the earlier outburst also helped me to work out some of the built up anxiety that I was having a hard time dealing with. It was almost like I could only relieve this tension through cleaning, video games worked ok but it didn't really give me that sense of relief I had so badly needed.

It's like I had been rewired so that instead of playing games or pranking people I would clean or cook to relieve my stress. I couldn't rely on any of my old tricks anymore.

I paused mid scrub in the foamy tub, a small voice in the back of my head that wasn't my 'Ghost' meekly spoke of the fact that all these chemicals in this cramped, slightly inclosed room were probably not doing my brain any favors right now but it was overpowered with the realisation of what Mal had really done to me.

He had stolen a part of me, tore it up and replaced it with something that worked out better for him. He robbed me of that!

Bit my bit I began to realize just how much I had changed, no that's not right, how much I was forced to change just for his convenience. Was this what my 'Ghost' has been trying to get me to realize all along? He didn't want me to focus on what had been done to me, he wanted me to realize how much Mal had taken from me! My sense of security, my self worth, my relationships and how much of myself he had forced me to change or give up just for his comfort and his need for domination!

"Son of a bitch!" I felt something deep within me starting to loosen from a rather furious stranglehold it had been trapped in. My 'Ghost' sat silently on the sink counter with a look that was a weird cross between 'Finally' and complete and utter relief. He still wasn't talking to me but he didn't need to say anything, it felt like we were finally on the same page at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could feel the tension in the air as we drove to a small hotel, Father had very reluctantly given his ok on the matter with a few conditions. I wasn't allowed to leave at all, I had to have a tracker on me at all times and I had to answer my phone any time he called otherwise he would come storming into the room even if I called him back right away. No exceptions.

I was ok putting up with this because he had begrudgingly agreed to wait for me at a nearby cafe instead of being in the room with us which was a point I was somehow able to get him to relent on.

As he drove me there he would constantly ask if I was certain I could do this without him, if I actually wanted to do this and how it was ok if I wanted to cancel, I had to take several deep breaths to keep from snapping at him completely, I knew how much this bothered him, knowing that we were both keeping secrets from him. Before my moment in the bathtub I believed that I was doing the right thing in protecting Mal from him, now it hurt me to keep it all from him.

I don't think I could ever tell him everything, he didn't need that in his life with his health. I didn't miss how pale he was when I came back, at first I thought he was just sick when he came for me and I wasn't really wrong.

Yeah Alex sort of let it slip about his recent hospital stay.

The more attention I paid the more I could see that all this stress was really eating away at his health and likely was taking a couple of years off of his life as a whole, what little I could spare him I would. What would really do him a world of good would be to see my 'kidnapper' put away for life.

A shrinking part of me was genuinely upset that he could want that but the intense rage I felt at Mal for what he had taken from me was more then strong enough to drown it out for the time being. This was something I wanted too. I didn't have the nerve to make it happen yet considering that I have no idea where he was or what kind of contingency he had in place if I ever gave him up. I wasn't that stupid.

Once we got to the hotel I walked to the door and waved Father off to say that I was fine and he could leave now, he hesitated for a moment before reluctantly pulling away to leave. I had just turned around when my phone buzzed and I picked it up with a slightly more annoyed tone than I had intended "I made it inside fine Dad. Was there something you forgot?" "No sorry" then he hung up.

I huffed softly and continued onto the room number I was given. Once I found the door in question I knocked on it softly, there was a pause before a familiar voice spoke up on the other side "Who is it? I'm expecting company, go away please." Oh I can't resist, I heightened the pitch of my tone slightly and replied "Housekeeping." There was a shuffling on the other side of the door as I stepped just out of view from the peephole and repeated myself "Housekeeping." I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing as Alejandro opened the door to check who the hell would be bothering him, when he saw that it was me I could see a series of emotions fly across his face, shock, concern, annoyance and he finally settled on mild bafflement.

I couldn't hold back the small snort of amusement that worked its way out at his face, I knew this was a serious meeting and I probably shouldn't have been pulling shit like this but after the little prank I pulled on Harold a few days ago I had gotten a taste for pranking again, and I liked it!

"Sorry about that." He rolled his eyes and backed into the hotel room and motioned for me to follow him inside. I walked into the room slowly all the while glancing around not even trying to hide what I was doing. Alejandro settled himself down in one of the two armchairs in the room and waited patiently for me to get settled it.

I needed to look around the whole room before I would finally sit down and look in his general direction, looking someone in the eye was still something I was struggling with, I had been trained not to do it because the obedient pet wasn't supposed to look his master in the eye unless he was told to.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts (unsuccessfully) and thought of what I should say first. "I'm sorry." He blinked as if not expecting me to start with that or even say it at all. "Alejandro you were never supposed to get roped into all of this but you were. While I did try to minimise the damage it ended up being far worse in the end. You lost your fiancee and future marriage and there is nothing I can do to fix that."

His lips twisted in a bitter scowl for just a moment before he took a breath and fixed the cracks in his mask of composure. "I would like to know why this all happened but allow me to apologize to you as well. While we've only been together a few brief times the impact of those have left a rather; impressionable effect on my life. The first time I gave in was more out of vanity and horniness than anything else, I wanted to have sex and you seemed like a willing partner at the time even though I had some doubts. Something didn't feel right but I pushed it aside anyways because I was more interested in getting laid then why you might have been coming to me that night."

He paused as his cheeks had a slightly pinkish tint to them before he asked "What exactly was the reason for that again?" I frowned but decided to hold off on that for as long as I could and asked for him to finish his previous point before I explained myself fully, better to not muddy the waters too much just yet.

Thankfully he took the hint and continued "I was pretty upset with you the second time we hooked up. I blamed you for Heather finding out about what happened, it felt like you were purposely hiding things from me." He gave a mirthless chuckle "It's funny you know? I went down as the most deceptive player in TDI history, I tried to ruin relationships, make it so people lose out big and generally do everything I can to fuck people over but in the face of the same being done to me? I get angry, hurt and generally act like an ass about the whole thing."

I snorted "Yeah, karma's a bitch." We shared a small laugh at that as he continued "It most certainly is. In Cuba I was there visiting a relative of mine who had moved there, I had gone to help him get settled in and had gone into town to try out this little restaurant he fell in love with, he was sick at the time and decided to stay home for the night. Imagine my shock when I saw you walk right past me to the bathroom I didn't believe it. I watched you as you walked back but I didn't get a good look at who you were with, when you left I followed you out because I had caught the story about you going missing and you looked so; different.

When I caught sight of Mal my heart about stopped. I knew he was dangerous and you looked terrified so I immediately knew something was wrong. I honestly didn't know if I should actually get involved or not, I knew Mal was pretty agressive with how he played on TDI so I honestly didn't want to commit to anything just yet." I could understand that, I really could.

"What made you choose to intervene?" He sighed before answering "When you looked at me with those wide terrified eyes it was just like that night you ran away from me. Those bruises weren't from Ezekiel were they?" It was obvious what this was, it was a chance to be honest. My first instinct was to lie, it was practically programmed into me by this point.

I had a choice to make and there was no putting this off anymore.

"No. It wasn't." I couldn't even look at him now "It had been Mal's doing all along, well actually a few of those bruises were legitimately caused from some of the challenges in the show itself but those can't be helped."

There was a long pause, I guessed he was making a face while he was planning on what to ask me next when my phone started ringing. I apologized and answered it quickly as to not set in motion a raging tornado of parental fury upon us. After that brief check in was over with I sheepishly dared to look back at him.

He looked at me with mild concern and confusion written on his handsome face- What?! No! Bad Duncan! For fucksake can't you keep it in your pants for thirty minutes?!

As I mentally chided myself Alejandro seem to settle on his next question. "How long has this been going on exactly?" I thought on it for a good minute before giving an answer I thought would suffice "about 2 years now, give or take." It was almost funny, Mal only had access to me for a few months before he kidnapped me, my stay in Juvie was only about a month or so and we had sort of lost contact while he was still locked up and while I was doing everything in my power not to get sent back again. It was about a year before I had slipped up and got sent back to a different Juvenile Hall that Mal wasn't apart of, there were a few guys I did recognise but they were either too scared of me or Mal to really do anything. By then I had gained some of my confidence back through some rather extreme amounts of repression and it was around then that Total Drama started looking for participants."

Lady luck must have been pretty miffed with me I guess, I mean how else would Mal have gotten chosen to be in the same show with me later on?

"Back in Juvie I became his bitch and I just never escaped that role he placed on me. Afterwards we lost contact and I was free, probably shouldn't have went on Total Drama considering how easy it was to find me but I couldn't pass up that kind of money."

He hummed his agreement before asking me one of the questions I had been dreading "So Mal put you up to it that night then didn't he?" I winced but there was no edge in his voice, just a genuine need for the truth. "Yes" this was going to be more painful then I thought it would be "the night before the challenge Mal had snuck up on me when I was in the shower. He was… using me at the time. Said he had gotten bored with me and wanted to spice things up a little, wanted to bring in a third person." I gestured to him without looking fully at him, this was mortifying but I pressed on "I was to seduce you and have sex with you, Mal hid and watched-"

A sharp gasp cut me off "I knew we were being watched!" I flinched at the sudden outburst and looked at him to check if I should bolt or not, his face was screwed up in anger while being bright red. "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't fight him." "And you tried to warn me about him but I didn't listen. So Mal was the one who told Heather." It wasn't a question so much as he was just confirming something. "Yes, that was him, I'll admit I did have a small hand in telling him that you were on to us."

He raised a brow at that but continued on nonetheless "So the next day was the same thing? You slept with me again because he told you too and I assume that time in Cuba was his doing as well?" I nodded "I suspected as much. What happened to you the year you've been gone?" I opened my mouth to tell him when a voice spoke loud and clear in my mind 'What happens in our marriage, stays in our marriage.' My mouth snapped shut as a chill shot up my spine.

Alejandro clearly noticed this and was about to say something when I raised a hand "I can't, I just... can't. I'm sorry it's just… sorry." He looked like he still wanted to say something but he stopped himself. I was grateful for that, he had no idea how much backing off like that meant to me in that moment.

"So what are you going to do now? I'm pretty sure you saw the explosive ending on Total Recall" His wince told me everything I needed to know on that topic but decided to lend the poor guy an ear for a while.

"I love Heather, I really do but I just wasn't getting what I needed. It's not like I keep it from her but it feels like she just can't be bothered, I work my ass off to satisfy her but it never seems to be enough. We both agreed to an open relationship but it was like she's the only one who's allowed to take advantage of it! I'm horny too dammit!" There was no hesitation whatsoever in that little outpour of frustration.

I felt for him, I have had many close calls before when I tried to get off, blowing Trent and not getting any action afterwards (not that I expected anything) left me aching for sex. Alejandro was a damn handsome man, I eyed him without trying to make it too obvious. He was grumbling something about getting cock blocked when I touched his arm to get his attention, he jumped from the unexpected contact and turned to look at me.

It took him a few seconds to catch on, it was amusing to see it all play out on his face in a rapid fire succession. First came confusion then came shock, a rapid understanding replacing it and then finally ending on fear. He about jerked back out of the chair with a shout of surprise. I couldn't help the little smile that tugged at my lips as he went bright red and started stuttering and sputtering.

"You're a handsome man Alejandro. It's a real shame you aren't being treated better." He couldn't seem to string together a coherent sentence as he started and stopped What?! You are, what? Huh? I…" He took a second to sort out his thoughts and another second to pick his words "Of all the thinks you could have said or the things you could have done, this isn't even on the list of what I expected." I smiled, I wasn't hearing a no. "I can't help it, you have a real magnetism. It's clear you work very hard to look as good as you do and I think it's a real shame that you're so under appreciated."

His nervous blush that I found so cute went away immediately as his eyes narrowed at me "Hold on a minute. This seems familiar so stop me if I'm wrong. You play to my ego, we have sex, photo's turn up in Mal's hands."

My eyes widened as I realised immediately what he was getting at "I didn't mean it like that! I really do find you to be very attractive. I didn't mean for you to take it that way, really!" I tried to make my sincerity as clear as possible but now he was suspicious "How can I be sure you're not setting me up?" That's a good question.

"What do you need from me to know that I'm not setting you up?" I was prepared to leave if he demanded that I do so, he furrowed his brow in thought for a long minute before finally answering "Why do you want this?" "Because I want to be able to have casual sex that isn't meant to please some sexual sadist. I want to be able to do this for me but only if you want to."

Alejandro stepped towards me, to punch me or just to get closer I didn't know right away but I didn't back away. When he was standing close enough to where I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke again only this time more softly, his voice dripping with pure lust "Well you won't mind if I do the same will you?" My body relaxed as I smiled "Of course not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a close call with my phone my timer was reset so Alejandro and I could enjoy some much needed casual sex.

We had settled down on the bed and started with kissing, I let my hands roam over his strong arms and over his toned chest, I kept my mind leashed pretty tight to keep it from roaming into bloodier waters, no I'm going to focus on the hot guy in front of me.

I kissed and nibbled along his neck as he started unbuckling his pants, I was liking where this was going so with a great amount of effort I managed to tear my hands away from his body to quickly undo my own too tight pants which we both tossed aside along with the rest of our clothing. "You want me to suck you off?" It wasn't really a question as I already knew what his answer would be.

He wrapped his arms around me as he rolled us over which left me straddling his waist, taking the silent que I slid myself down carefully until I was in between his legs. I took a moment to admire the sizable cock in front of me, the man was clearly blessed by some deity out there. I gave it an idle lick before asking if he happened to have any lube on hand, while I planned on taking my time thoroughly sucking him off I had to admit that it probably wouldn't be too comfortable without a proper lubricant.

Alejandro threw me a small bottle of flavored lube, cherry, and made himself comfortable on the bed as I lubed him up. I started at the base and gave it a long slow lick, I delighted in his low moan and the interesting flavor playing on my tongue. I took my time slowly working him up, what I wasn't licking I was rubbing with a firm grip of my hand. This had gone on for a few minutes, I had just licked around the head of his cock when I felt a pair of hands come to rest on my head, I looked up to see him biting his lip until he caught my eye "Would you stop teasing already?" I pulled back with a look of mock contemplation "Hmm, I could do that but this is more fun." I gently rubbed the head of his dick which earned me another groan. "But since we don't have all night I guess I could take pity on you this time."

I gave him a few quick pumps before taking the tip into my mouth, his groan of excitement sent a shiver down my spine. I eased him further down my throat with a hum of pleasure which sent the little vibrations down his cock, he started swearing under his breath and it would have been funny to me since I could understand most of what he said if it hadn't turned me on so much.

I pushed his thick cock further down my throat, despite his size the tasty lube I had applied earlier made it much easier than it had been with Trent, Alejandro groaned and muttered more swears under his breath as I took him down to the root "You're not as quick as you used to be" I pulled off of him "Well it's not like I have a line of people waiting for a blowjob at my house you know." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

His cheeks went a little red but he tried to play it off with an eye roll, I saw right through it but decided to let him off easy for both our sakes. I took him back into my throat with a small moan of pleasure, despite everything that's happened to me I found myself missing sex. It was something I had become accustomed to now and I just couldn't get enough, I'll try to keep from fucking someone whos in a relationship but I wasn't going to deprive myself anymore.

I'm going to be the biggest slut I know and I'm not gonna apologize for it either. I lubed up two fingers and worked them both in rather quickly, there was some resistance but my body gave in pretty fast to the familiar intrusion.

His moaning and swearing tuned up in pitch as he got closer to his release as I hissed slightly from trying to loosen myself quickly, Alejandro didn't seem to notice as he tried to hold out as long as he could, he was now speaking, if it could even be called that, exclusively in Spanish. "Tan bueno! Necesito esto tan mal, solo un poco más!" Yeah, you and me both.

I had only just slipped in a third finger when he started bucking into my throat when I pulled off of him completely. The sudden chill around his dick shocked him to attention, he looked down at me with a look of annoyance and frustration as to ask what I thought I was doing, I smiled and with a slight rasp to my voice said "Well I thought you might want to blow your load in my ass was all." I wasn't even trying to hide my grin as his eyes widened for a moment, he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into his lap, I had stopped him just long enough to lube up his dick before he lined himself up.

The moment before he inserted his dick gave me a thrill of anticipation, finally, I've been so fucking horny and have been cock blocked a few too many times. "Fuck!" I bit my lip as the stinging pain of his cock finally slipping past the ring of tight muscles sent a jolt up my spine. "Do you want me to stop?" I opened my eyes that had been clenched shut to see his concerned expression.

Concern? This wasn't something I expected and it had me genuinely confused "No… it's fine, let's continue" He gave me a look, his eyes shone with concern but he continued albeit at a slower pace. I pushed him to lay down on the bed as I took control and set the pace, I was a little out of practice but I liked it rough and wanted to be sore tomorrow, I wanted to feel this! I wanted to remember that I did this for me and not some sadistic sexual sociopath.

Alejandro seem to be paying a little more attention now as I started bouncing on top of him at a moderately fast pace, the few times I cracked an eye open to look at him he wore a look of mild concern, no it was more like a mask. I could see that he noticed every wince or pained groan but he chose to stay quiet.

I had to grit my teeth a little to keep my annoyance in check, I couldn't expect him to fuck me like I wanted after everything he had learned, I could respect that much.

It took us a few minutes to find the rhythm but once we did it was amazing, the thrust of his hips as I came down on top of him, being the one in control for once, the little grunts and moans he tried to hold in! Dammit I was so fucking hard it hurt! It wasn't enough, I needed more.

"You like this don't you? When I ride your cock?" "Sí!" "Are you going to cum soon?" "Sí!" "I'm such a filthy little slut aren't I? You like how I can get you off don't you?" "Sí! Duncan please!" I love this but I want, no, I need more! I'm such a slut, I'm getting off on fucking some guy in a hotel out of sheer spite! Making him moan and beg for me to get him off was like a drug I couldn't get enough of!

Little surges of pleasure raced up my spine as I was practically fucking myself on Alejandro's cock, he gasped and moaned loudly, his face was glorious. He looked like he was about to explode just like me, his eyes were glazed over and a line of drool had leaked from the corner of his mouth along with the way he threw his head back, all semblance of control he had over the mask he wore flew out the window and I was the one who was able to do this to him.

I didn't bother to hold back my smile, he wasn't paying attention anyways, it's all so much fun. Alejandro's thrusting became more erratic as he came closer and closer to release, he grabbed my hips and ground my ass against himself. 'So deep!' A white hot jolt of pleasure shot through my body as I came all over his chest, he moaned as he finally blew his load in my ass. I loved this so much, the hot sticky cum flooding my ass, the painful stretching of my tight hole around his massive cock, the humiliation and danger if would follow if this were to get out!

I've been such a bad boy, I defied one of Mal's direct orders and I got such a rush out of all of it! It was this power, this control! I needed this, this was so much fun but it was time for me to go. I carefully climbed off of him and stood up on slightly wobbly legs as I walked towards the bathroom with the intention of cleaning myself off.

After a quick shower to get most of the cum and sweat off, Alejandro had come down from his high and was sitting on the edge of the bed when I came out of the small bathroom "Duncan, what exactly did you get out of this? Was it really just because you wanted to have casual sex or were you getting something else out of all that?"

I winced as he spoke, he saw right through me. "I got quite a few things out of that other then just sex I'll admit." I wanted to make a dash for the door but his gaze locked me in place where I stood. "You've been through a lot Duncan. I have an idea of what you may have been through but clearly it goes much deeper than that, you might never open up about all you have suffered through but I want you to know one thing. To me you're a human being, but I have to wonder what you think of yourself?"

He was offering me a hand again. A part of me desperately wanted to take it, to talk to him and unload some of this pain and maybe, just maybe find a way out of all of this! In a split moment I made my choice.

I ran out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick little duckies! I know you've all been waiting for this and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting this long. I found a 32 chapter story on here and when I find something I like I tend to hyper focus and that had been eating up a good chunk of my time.
> 
> Anyways it's been a fun mess to write more on Duncan but I feel it's time we do something different, you'll see what I mean below.
> 
> (There will be an important note at the end)
> 
> Enjoy~

I rested against a cold cement wall while trying to simultaneously trying to catch my breath and quite my breathing at the same time. It was good that the wall was so cool, it served to help me ground myself and focus my attention. This fucker was hiding himself in a massive maze of death.

This fucking job…

I pulled a small mirror out of my pocket to check around the corner, I could see the glint of a small trip wire, what it lead to I'd rather not find out. I took a moment to wince at the long yet shallow gash along my chest and side that was triggered by a floor plate which lead to a sharpened dagger duct taped to a stick to come jetting out of a nearby wall. My protective vest deflected most of the blade but it was in just the right angle to slice in the spots just between the metal plates and with enough force to slice through the tough fabric.

I had pocketed the knife which was slimmer yet stronger than Manitoba's bowie knife earlier, maybe I'll use it to stab out the throat of this fucking coward! Who the fuck builds a death maze to avoid a hitman?! Seriously; why in the fuck did the last job I needed to take to be able to finally be set on my new house, in a new country which I had to jump through so many fucking hoops to set up have to be this tedious and dangerous?! If this wasn't the last job I needed to take in order to get back to my bitch as soon as possible, I have no doubt that this would have been my favorite mission to date. The thought of getting my life back on track was tantalizingly close while being delayed at the same time.

After another minute of grumbling to myself I finally creeped out from around the corner to cut the small tripwire 'When I get my hands on you! Oh I'm gonna enjoy killing you! I might even cut your head off and bring it back with me just so I can throw it down at the feet of the pigs that hired me!' It was thoughts like these that kept me going through all of this, it would have been smarter to just hang back and starve him out but my sources have been telling me that my slut has been getting more active lately. I can imagine now that he has a bit more of a leash that he feels that he can go wild, I'll have to correct that when I go to take him home but for now I need to-

I all but dived back into the hallway I was just in, as a hail of bullets filled the air "Fucksake! Thinking of that bitch nearly got me killed!" I couldn't help but blurt out as I gave myself a quick once over to make sure that none of the bullets managed to find its mark, I sighed and stood up with a mild burning in my left thigh. It was just a graze, I'm really going to enjoy bending my whore over and fuck my reward out of him. He better appreciate all that I've done so that we can be together again, what I had to go through to make this all possible.

Having learned my lesson I was far more careful when checking around the corner again this time, I spotted the slots in the wall where the guns were hidden, dammit they're motion sensitive I'll have to find another way around. I gritted my teeth as I scratched out an 'X' on the wall before I back tracked my way into another hallway. I found that these little marks were my lifeline in this deadly little maze.

I had quite a few quick calls, this hall had a vicious pack of attack dogs, I could still smell the blood of the few I killed off before I managed to lock them in that hallway, not safe. This hallway had the horrible smell of burnt hair from the blowtorch that jetted out a bright blue flame a good yard in range, my hair was a little singed but it was an ok hall to take. This hall… this one I wasn't even gonna bother with. It looked safe enough, didn't have any obvious traps and the wall behind it was clear of any blemishes like holes for guns or pot marks from bullets or scratch marks from anything lurking there, and the ceiling was trap free, clearly a trap. I tossed a rock I had found earlier down the hall, aside from a funny noise that was made as the rock hit the floor it was otherwise clear.

I snorted and carved a clear 'X' in the wall and turned away from it. This was taking too long. 'Maybe you should leave before you get us both killed?' I scowled but didn't answer him. Mike would occasionally speak up, he didn't actually care about what was happening on the outside and only spoke up to try to distract and irritate me, knowing full well that I wouldn't do anything in retaliation, it wasn't worth the effort.

I checked my gun with a frown, 9 bullets left. I needed to either start getting more conservative with my shots or bringing more with me in the future. I carefully stalked down an unfamiliar hallway taking note of the small holes all along the walls, likely a poison dart trap. This one I marked with a '!' as a reminder to be alert.

I was practically inching my way through the hallway just to make it through safely 'Still gotta wonder why you're doing all this.' I snorted, "So my bitch and I can settle down again and continue where we were forced to leave it." My answer was met with a mirthless cackling 'Yeah, I'm sure he's devastated that his rapist was forced to let him go. Why even bother? What are you really getting out of all of this?' My foot brushed against a slightly raised tile in the floor I wouldn't have noticed had I not been paying attention.

What did I get out of this?

I felt a bubble of laughter trying to work its way up from my chest. "What do I get out of all of this? I'll tell you. It's fun." His screams, his moans, that terrified look in his eye that he tries to keep buried behind multiple layers of compliance. I couldn't get that anywhere else, I craved it.

I finally cleared this hallway to see a dead end and another open hallway. I snorted at the wall and took the open hallway, an incredulous snort arose in my mind, 'That's it? That's why you've not only robbed me of my life but Duncan's as well? That's all it is to you?' I think I actually heard some emotion behind that. "Yes, that's what this is-" I was sent stumbling backwards several feet, the wind being knocked out of me, it took me a moment to register the searing pain and something cracking loudly. I looked down to see a bright red metal object that was lodged into my side and burning the fabric around the area, I quickly felt around the non burning area to find anything and found a handle. I all but yanked it out with a hiss to see that it was a ballpoint hammer that had been sitting on a heating plate or something.

I winced and scowled at the hammer in my hand while trying to pull the heated metal plate off of my skin as much as I could to find some relief. The small plate had taken the brunt of the blow, cracking under the force. I whipped around and flung the hammer which sailed through the air, I expected it to bounce off the solid wall. What actually happened was the hammer not only hit the wall, it actually broke straight through and continued on until it clattered loudly onto the floor beyond.

I just stared at it for a moment dumbly before it registered in my mind that it was a fake wall before the biggest grin slit my face. I have you now asshole! I quietly stalked to the wall and listened, I think I could hear very muted breathing on the other side. It's about time fucker! I'm going to enjoy this, I'm going to get creative with it too!

Before I could do anything a small door opened up beside me and my target bolted past me. "Hell no! You're not denying me this fucker!" I raced to catch up with him, ignoring the stinging, pulling pain from the cooling plate against my burn, it didn't stop me but it did slow me down a little. The guy ahead of me was in his late forties and judging from his gasping and desperate pleads for me not to kill him, despite all this he was running for his life so he just barely managed to keep a short distance ahead of me.

I was careful to note the markings I made on the walls as I chased after him, he had inadvertently triggered several of the traps himself, a few didn't do anything as they were one shots that I had triggered by accident earlier. While I could have more then easily have caught up with him but I wanted him to die, not me.

He rounded a corner and only moments later I heard what I could only describe as a near inhuman screech of agony. I turned the corner to see that he had ran down the clear hallway I had marked with an 'X' earlier. It turns out my hunch of the hallway's deadliness was very correct. I walked forward to see the man screaming and wailing in horrible pain as the floor that previously looked solid turned out to be as thin and strong as wet cardboard, underneath the thin boards that served as the floor was a spike pit that stood at least 2 feet in length, some even appeared to be dull but had managed to punch right through him from how hard he had hit them.

He begged for me to finish him, I just stood there, looked down, and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I settled down in my crappy little motel room for the night, unfortunately for me the motel didn't have any air conditioning in the 90+ degree weather. I swear I'm gonna start vetting my contracts more carefully in the future, this was the fucking worst by far.

I eyed the tender square shaped raised burn on my side that I would have to apply some burn cream to later, I scowled and turned to the small T.V that only seem to have three working channels on at any time and flipped to the next one "Could have been worse. I'll have to replace that plate but at least it wasn't my ribs." My bitch better appreciate all that I've done for us, all I've suffered, all the work I've done to build our life together.

'Yeah I think he would have appreciated it more if you had died there. I know I would have.'

Mike. Ever since I found him in the ruins of my tower I hadn't really decided what to do with him. Honestly I was happy for the piece of mind in knowing where he was but everyone that I've found has been quiet; and for some reason that's really bothered me. I've always had my bitch to keep me company so I never really put too much thought into how quiet it was in my head.

It's… unsettling.

It's like growing up in a huge family then suddenly everyone cuts you off for some reason, you'd never have noticed until they were gone and left you on your own.

Without my pet taking up most of my time I used some of the free time to take stock of what all was left or in need of repair in the mindscape.

The tower was one of the things at the top of my list to take care of, if I let it degrade too much it would collapse completely and release… Those thoughts. The ones that even I didn't want to remember. A shudder ran through me, I needed to track a lot of them down so I could collect them until they formed a solid mass of toxic thoughts and took shape in the form of a single stone block, now I need to start relaying them back into their rightful place in the tower of unwanted memories.

These blocks were nothing to me in terms of physical weight, but the same couldn't be said for the others. So far Mike and Svetlana were two of the five personalities that I could confirm had survived the explosion. It took me nearly two weeks before I had found out that Manitoba had 'survived' as well. He had been thrown clear by the explosion, but must have taken a terrible blow to the head, knocking most of the since and rationality out of his head leaving him very aggressive and confused. I honestly don't know if he'll ever fully recover from this, maybe with time I could possibly train him to police the other two but if he posed too much of a problem then I would likely be better off just getting rid of him.

Speaking of which, another unfortunate casualty of the explosion was Vido. He apparently had been standing on one of the bricks of C4 when the trap was triggered and had been blown to pieces as a result. I had been expecting it when I found out that Chester had been killed, the old man didn't have much going for him anymore so it was only inevitable that he would die in the explosion.

Once I had a good handle on what all had happened, honestly this should have been done much sooner but I had a much more fun distraction taking up the majority of my time.

Duncan… fuck, how I missed having him around. I knew it was a risk to send him home but it was much easier to build up money on my own. I had to do most of the common work myself now, I was achingly hard from the lack of sex. I wouldn't dream of picking up some side piece for the night, honestly nothing could compare to my well trained pet, the whores would whine and bitch that I was 'too rough' or that I was 'creeping them out'.

I let out an amused snort, none of them could take it like my own personal slut could. The way he screamed, the hint of fear every time he submitted to me… I felt another twinge from below as the memory of those eyes flashed so vividly in my mind.

I pulled out my phone that I had used while we had our time in Cuba, it was slow because of how many pictures and videos I had of my slut in here. Some of the more tame ones were of him in the kitchen making my dinner in that slutty apron I got him to wear as a joke, others however were of when I was sitting on the couch, playing games as he would eagerly suck me off. I undid my pants and grabbed my aching cock, I want to fuck him.

I closed my eyes as the memories flowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had a terrible day, my mark was a lot more cautious than others in the past and my client's weren't exactly forthcoming with the information I needed to do this job. "We can't trust you until we've met in person, had a shot together, talked this out man to man." I mocked in his dumb accent.

Did he actually think I'd be dumb enough to do that? I know that plenty of the Bosses think of me as more or a risk than an asset, they would jump at the chance to have me killed but were still smart enough to know to be subtle about it. Fat cowards, gorging themselves on premium foods and whores while the people they strip their money from starving. I felt no pity for them as long as I got paid, I suppose I had my own vice I liked to indulge in myself, the difference was that I actually took care of my slut.

My pet slut is currently waiting at home for me to come for him like a good little wife should. My pet had recovered nicely from his breaking, it was a shaky drop off but he was starting to understand his place now. He was even becoming far more receptive in bed, I did like some fight out of him but it was better that he stops fighting me earlier than later, it's better for his health in the long term.

I turned onto the road that leads back to where my house was. I can't wait to get in there, I'm gonna bend him over the couch to take some of the edge off, I might take him up to the 'Toy Chest' later. It was mid afternoon and I had already eaten earlier so my bitch didn't have to do much today.

I pulled into the driveway making sure to rev the engine a bit to let my slut know that I'm home, it's only fair to give him a little heads up after all. I pulled into the barn and took a quick minute to look around, I just wanted to check that my slut wasn't sneaking in here for any reason. Once I was satisfied that nothing had been disturbed, I walked to the front door and was greeted by a clean house and my bitch with a beer in hand.

"Welcome home. Are you hungry?" This was the warmest greeting I've gotten from him since we moved here. I grabbed the beer and took a swig before setting it aside with a grin, I had to hold back a laugh as he began to visibly sweat as I started backing him up into the couch. "Bend over the couch." That moment of hesitation was as annoying as it was cute.

I spun him around and bent him over the arm of the couch. He was wearing a loose pair of sweatpants, likely because of how; creative, we got last night. While I wanted my pet to be well dressed and presentable to me at anytime of the day, I forgave him this time because of how easy it made it for the both of us to get his pants off.

I saw him clench his eyes and tense up in anticipation, he didn't even have to do anything to turn me on anymore. With a mirth filled chuckle I thrusted forward, all the way to the hilt in one loud slap of our hips. He gasped and clenched his fists, his ass was so tight at this angle, I made a mental note of having a stand or something adjustable like this in the 'Toy Chest'. I pulled back and slammed myself back in with a groan of pleasure, I paid his gasps and groans no mind as I used him to get off.

He yelped and moaned as I pounded into him, he clinched his teeth while reaching out to grab a pillow or something, probably to bite into it to so he didn't end up biting his tongue or something. I waited until he managed to grab ahold of a pillow to take a firm, if light swat at his ass, he moaned like the little slut he was from that little love tap. "I didn't say you could do that, now did I?"

"You have a- HMM, bad da-AHH-y at work or something?" I grunted something of a confirmation as I tightened my grip on his hips and pulled him back to meet each thrust of mine, he gasped louder as I fucked him harder. "It doesn't matter how that went." I intended for that to be the end of it but he didn't seem to get the message "HMM- It's just that you seem to be mad-" I cut him off by shoving his head down further into the couch.

This new position was even better as he opened up even more for me. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and wrenched his head back and repeated myself with a little more force than before, "I said, it doesn't matter how it went. It's none of your business, Bitch."

He flinched but nodded slightly despite my grip on his hair. "Good. Make sure it doesn't happen again." I growled through gritted teeth, he just needed to be reminded of his place was all. I'll make sure to correct that later for him, can't have him getting too willful.

I stood back up and ground my hips against his to stress my point. He started to apologize but I wasn't having any of it, I slammed into him hard and came in his ass before abruptly pulling out before he could cum himself. He looked back at me confused and wanting to finish himself "Clean that couch, I don't want to see any stains in the leather." I walked back to the bedroom to take a shower, stupid slut could finish himself off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blinked and looked down at my hand and the mess I made, I sighed and wiped it off on the threadbare blanket. It's a cheap motel, it's not like they would notice another stain… Actually now that I thought about it, I don't even want to be laying on this disgusting bed.

I flinched away from the bed and scratched at my crawling skin,ugh! I'd take a shower but I didn't want to get near the mold that was growing in the small connected bathroom. Fuck it, I'm going to sleep in the empty pool tonight.

I swear Duncan, I'm not doing this again. He better understand what all I had to go through for us, to give us a better life. No one else will do, you're mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, as always I love to read and answer comments but you're not here for that bit.
> 
> I'm taking a number of commissions here soon so those are going to take a HUGE chunk of my time as I'm being paid to do those but rest assure that I will be working on the next chapter of a few different stories.
> 
> I'll try and keep y'all updated when I can. Hope you enjoyed this!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry but this is going to be a short chapter, it should serve as an effective in between chapter as well as planting a few seeds for later. Sorry but I've been very busy and my work load isn't lightening up any time soon. I'm happy to keep writing but the next chapter will be a while, sorry!
> 
> ~Enjoy

I sat in my hotel room alone, completely lost in my thoughts. He ran away. I felt as if I had failed him for some reason. He had lied to me and help pull me into the twisted fucked up mess of a 'relationship' he had with a dangerous psychopathic murderer, said psychopath having already ruined my engagement and is currently black mailing me. I had every right to be angry at him, no, angry didn't come close to describing it properly but I still found myself wanting to help him.

This man who helped to drag my name through the mud, even if unwillingly, the man who somehow managed to keep seducing me and causing me problems managed to evoke feelings I couldn't even begin to understand. It was almost like I wanted to protect him. That look he gave me before he ran… no matter how many times I tried to shake it loose from my mind it only seem to become more vivid and rooted as if to spite me. His walls had gone right back up, the open talk we had earlier I could tell he was clearly scared, getting him to talk about anything was hard enough but getting any details out of him was like pulling teeth.

It took awhile but I got the answers I wanted out of him, but that wasn't enough. The sex was good but once we were done and he was in the shower I couldn't shake the feeling of unease that had been creeping into my mind. Something didn't feel right, I had always had a talent since I was young, being able to figure out what a person's weak spot was and would tug at the threads until it all unravelled before me. Duncan to me at that moment was a tightly knotted ball of secrets I almost needed to pull apart.

But the thing that bothered me above everything else had to be his eyes. His eyes during Total Drama All Stars were dull and lifeless, the only spark they held at all was fear. He was constantly walking on eggshells and for a long time I didn't care, I was in it to win and one of my competitors having any form of difficulties would only help me in the larger battle, at least, that's what I thought it would do.

No he had managed to suck me in. I couldn't escape those eyes now, the dull lifeless eyes that once held fear now held a the barest glimmer of hope in them, something had clearly gave, where he was so quick to roll over before now he was ready to fight, he wanted to break free so bad and for some unfathomable reason I wanted to help him. He needed my help, he wanted my help but he ran, and that pissed me off more than anything. I couldn't tell if he was too scared or if he just wasn't ready yet but I was in it now, I had to see this through now but I had to be careful going forward. If I've learned anything from all of this I'd have to say it would be two things. First, Mal was aggressive, vengeful and very dangerous and the second thing?

I will never indulge in a one night stand ever again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's going to kill me." I was either going to pace a hole through my floor or die trying at this point. I had refused to speak on the ride home, the dark scowl and air of disappointment from Father as he drove us home was almost palpable. It stung a little which actually surprised me, I had been stuck in a cycle of mortification and self loathing. I didn't think I could sink any lower but I must have been slowly clawing my way back up from rock bottom just to be knocked down again, this time by a more painful sort of force than that of humiliation. This time it was shame.

'Only if he finds out.' My 'Ghost' was sitting on the bed watching me wear out the floorboards in my path, his attempt at sitting casually as he tried to calm me down fell flat, there was no missing the tinge of worry in his face. "He will. He always does." If I had a pack of cigarettes I'd be smoking like a chimney, I'd set off the smoke alarm for sure. A mirthless chuckling that bordered on insanity bubbled up at my stupid little joke. "He always finds out." I repeated again, I didn't know I was saying it to anymore. My 'Ghost' scowled and turned away from me, he muttered something darkly under his breath. I didn't care, he couldn't help me anyways.

"He's going to find out." I repeated again for what had to be the 20th time. 'Maybe he should find out.' My head jerked up at a soft whisper in the back of my head. I turned to my 'Ghost', he sat there and gave me a confused look as I stared at him. "What did you say?" He only looked more confused now "I didn't say anything." I scowled at him in disbelief "I heard you say it, what did you mean by that?" Now he was looking at me annoyed 'I told you already, I didn't say anything.' I felt myself heating up in rage as my blood came to a boil "you're lying to me, I heard you say 'Maybe he should find out.' What's that supposed to mean?" I fought to keep my voice down, I was already a disappointment, I didn't need more members of my family thinking that I'm crazy. I am crazy but still, no point in making it any worse.

My 'Ghost' recoiled as if I had struck him 'I did no such thing!' I gritted my teeth at his hurt expression, he had the nerve to make that face. "You've been the only person who's been speaking to me in my head for this past year, who the fuck else would it be?!" 'It wasn't me! Mal can go to hell for all I care because, believe it or not, I want to continue living!' He didn't have to worry about being heard so he shouted his words with so much rage and intensity that it made me wince.

'Mal is my husband. I've been unfaithful.' This time I was looking at him, his lips didn't move, he was too angry to be the one that whispered that. I turned to try and locate the source of the whisper but I was only greeted by my clean room and my 'Ghost' who was still fuming by my bed. Ok, I really am going crazy now. My 'Ghost' clearly hadn't heard the whisper as I had and that left me unable to think of a way to even broach this new topic having already accused him. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts to no avail, he seem to take this motion as a 'get lost' as his scowl deepened and he threw up his hands in annoyance. 'Fine. I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you. I'll leave and try again some other time.'

I opened my mouth to say something but he was gone in the blink of an eye. Great, just great. There's no point in trying to talk to him when he's like this so I just sort of flopped on my now vacant bed. I knew he was in my head and all but recently it felt more and more like he was a physical person to me, I couldn't just step into his space like I had done so easily before. We both just needed some time to cool down is all. He was just trying to help me, I don't know why I lashed out at him. It's probably because are relationship was still on shaky grounds. I was still hesitant to actually trust him but something was off. I just couldn't put my finger on it yet.

I jerked awake in bed later that night, I must have passed out at some point. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table and seized up momentarily in fear, I slept through dinner, the dinner I was supposed to make. I was about to get up to go to the door and apologize when my memory kicked in and reminded me that I was at home and didn't need to worry about cooking.

I laid back down trying to get my heart to slow its rapid pace. Haven't had an attack like this in a while, it feels like my heart is trying to explode out of my chest right now.

'Laziness.' 

There it was again! I looked around my room for the source of the whisper but it still saw fit to elude me. I sat up and tried to take a few deep breaths willing my heart to calm it's thundering pace but it still refused to slow down. 'What use are you? A lazy housewife who can't even remember to make dinner.' The whisper sneered in disgust. "What in the actual hell?" I muttered as I felt short of breath, I started coughing painfully as my chest squeezed tightly like there was someone squeezing my heart. 'What's wrong?" My 'Ghost' spoke up with a sleepy sort of unawareness. It didn't take him long to notice what was happening and to act. I felt the squeezing pressure gradually start to loosen as he spoke softly to me, our earlier fight completely forgotten.

'Something is wrong, I think its a panic attack.' The pain in my chest slowly loosened up as the panic started to pass. 'This isn't good. You've had a few nervous breakdowns before but it's never gotten this bad. You need to tell someone about this.' I shook my head, I couldn't face either of my parents right now. 'Of all the times to be ashamed you choose now?' He looked annoyed as the panic attack finally passed 'It was just a mild attack this time but this isn't something you should ignore.'

I waved him off as I tried to take some more breaths to get myself to relax. Once I managed to breathe and really feel like it was like I wasn't trying to refill a quickly deflating balloon, I laid back down. That had worn me out, my appetite was shot despite the amazing smell that seem to waft into my room now that the disgusting bathroom wasn't masking it any more. My 'Ghost' tsked as he sat on the edge of the bed 'you mentioned something about a voice earlier. It wasn't me so who do you think it could be?' Now that was the question.

I sat back up intending to think on it more when there was a knock at my door, I couldn't explain why but I felt a lump starting to form in my throat. Swallowing it down I walked over to check who it was expecting Ma to be by the door with a plate of food or to check on me but I was surprised to see Alex standing at the opening with a small box. "This came for you, we already checked it and there was nothing really interesting in it." He handed it to me and opened his mouth to say something but he stopped himself, turned around and walked away. The lump I had swallowed settled heavily in my stomach and bloomed into a corrosive sense of dread.

I shut the door and walked over to the bed plopping myself down on the bed ignoring my 'Ghost'. I looked over the box which only served to agitate my irritated stomach, I didn't even want to hold it anymore but some force within stomped a foot down on my will, so with shaking hands I slowly opened the small box.

Inside the box was a small wooden skull that I had carved at some point in time. Inside was a simple golden wedding band, a dog tag and a small note that had a few instructions written on it. At the very bottom of it all was two words.

"Come home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sick duckies! This isn't quite the the chapter I know a lot of you were looking forward to but I swear that the next chapter will have all the goodness you've been looking forward to. I wanted to separate the chapters so this one wouldn't be 10,000 words long. The next chapter will be far more fun and will extend more on the house and the newest 'Toy Chest'.

To my family,

I don't think you'll appreciate it but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I want to tell you everything, you deserve answers but I can't. The only person truly at fault is him, not any of you.

You may never understand why this all happened, hell, you probably will never understand why I have to go. A part of me will never understand why I have to do this but I have to go. He's come for me. I have no idea where I'm going but I doubt he'll ever let me go, he was pretty mad the first time it happened and if he has to do it again he'd probably just kill me and be done with it.

I love you all and while this letter might be torn up afterwards, or even while you're reading this I need you to do one thing for me.

I need you to give up.

I want you to do whatever it takes to give up on me, disown me, legally declare me dead, burn anything and everything that's mine, I won't need it anymore. I want you to move on with your lives without guilt though I know that last part will probably never happen, if you can't do that for me, then please do it for yourself. I know about Father's heart attack scare, I don't want anymore of you to be hospitalized.

I wish 'he' was a monster, a physical monster, so people could see what he really was and kill him but he looks like a normal guy, he's actually pretty scrawny which makes it easy for people to just ignore him or think he's harmless, I did… once.

He's a monster. He's the absolute worst kind of person. He is so dangerous that I have no choice but to do as he wants, I never really had a choice to begin with really. Once he got his claws into my shoulders there was no hope of prying myself free. I want you to know that every secret I've kept from you over this has been to protect all of you. None of you will ever likely know just how dangerous he is and it's just not worth it.

I don't think what I'm doing is noble, I don't think it's brave and I don't think it's smart. I don't want to go but I don't have a choice, he'll never let me go.

It's pretty funny now that I think about it, this all started with a jug of milk. I have to go, I can't miss my ride, otherwise this letter would be at least three pages long.

I love you all, please move on.

Duncan

I held the two halves of the note in my clenched fists, I had accidentally torn it like this when I read about three lines in. He was gone… again. I had lost my son again to that monster and no one would tell me who the hell he was.

He had left sometime last night, had he thought I was so upset with him that I wouldn't care if he left? Yes I was mad and disappointed that he went to the hotel to 'talk' to that Alejandro guy and ended up sleeping with him, but I didn't want him to leave, I never wanted him to think he had to go, we could have worked this out, he didn't need to go. I called into the office as soon as I found the note, they're scouring all of the bus stations and the air ports but he was already gone. I was too late.

By now I could hear my wife rousing from bed, she's getting up for work just as I had. I had a bad feeling and came to check in on Duncan just to have my heart torn from my chest. I had to tell her, she deserved to know after all, but I just didn't know how.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My head was a war zone as my 'Ghost' argued against leaving, he was practically begging me at this point, pleading that I find a different way, he didn't think I could handle it again, hell I knew I couldn't handle it again but my legs refused to obey me. It was like my body had been hacked into and some force was running my body on autopilot.

My heart had that same vice grip around it that tightened when I mustered up the will to step off the chosen path, it only loosened when I corrected my path. The whisper spoke up softly with almost a heartfelt relief 'going home, finally.' It felt like a block of lead had settled heavily in my stomach, I wanted to throw up but I hadn't eaten last night which left me feeling uncomfortably full while having my stomach twisting from being empty at the same time. This only served to worsen the war in my head, my 'Ghost' used it as a further arguing point, I wholeheartedly agreed with him but my body refused.

I was unwavering in my path, I finally glanced up to take stalk of my surroundings, I was in a parking lot, it would only be a matter of time. With shaky hands I fished around my pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled cigarette that I had found in the furious cleaning of my room. It was old but it would do. I needed something, anything to calm my wracked nerves less the driver who was to pick me up would find me lying on the ground in a tight, shivering ball. I held up my lighter, cigarette carefully gripped in my lips as I shielded the lighter from the chilled breeze that seems to cut right through me despite the jacket I wore. I clicked at the lighter in what would turn out to be a vain attempt to get the fucking thing to light. It would click and spark before sputtering out, the brief flashes of light gave me an almost fleeting hope that it would light up before dying, leaving me alone in the dark parking lot.

"Fuck!" I threw the useless lighter to the ground and stomped on it a few times, each stomp was punctuated with soft swearing that only grew louder and more intense as my frustration started to boil over. I wanted to scream! I wanted to cry! I wanted, no, I needed to get away! I needed-

The shrill screech of tires tore me from my thoughts, I saw a small beaten up car driving straight for me, I locked up in fear like a deer in headlights 'At least this way it will be quick!' I clenched my eyes shut as I waited for the car to end my suffering, but much to my disappointment the car came to a stop inches from hitting me straight on. Dammit.

My 'Ghost' had gone from desperate arguing and pleading to screaming. Not words spoken in fear or terror, just unintelligible screaming that seem to have no end.

My body almost sagged in defeat as I walked with slow, heavy steps that didn't weaver. I sat myself down into the car as the lead weight in my stomach shifted uncomfortably, the driver was shaded from me by the lack of light, not that I cared. I wanted to plead with the man to take to a police station, back home, anywhere that wouldn't lead me back to Mal but the words wouldn't come and only served to worsen my stomach ache. I swallowed the bile that was starting to creep up in my throat, it hurts, it burns, it managed to make me aware of the cigarette that was still clutched loosely in my lips.

"Hey buddy, you got a light?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My pet is finally coming come.

It's been too long since I last held him in my arms, seen him busy himself around the house making sure that everything was just right, since I last fucked him. I missed that above everything else, no common whore could handle me. Duncan was perfect. He was sturdy but moldable, he had enough fight in him to present a challenge but at the same time not too much for it to be not worth the effort. The breaking process the first time was fun as hell, the second time was tedious but completely worth it. What will he be like this time? I was sure that he was trained well enough to keep his mouth shut and remember who owns him but he always seemed to have something of a rebellious streak that I'm certain he still had.

I straightened up a pillow on my new couch and looked over my house with a small smile. I had to have this place built from the ground up but it was worth it. It was a fairly big and like the last time I was able to customize it to my specifications. A big open floor plan, the location was about 20 minutes out of town, and it had a basement that I turned into my brand new 'Toy Chest'. It was fairly annoying to get the whole damn thing set up but it would all be worth it. This one was much more accessible than my previous building, the barn was nice but it was getting difficult to drag my Slut up there for a night of fun then have to trudge down all those stairs, with or without him.

"Soon Mal, soon. We'll have so much fun in here." I turned off the lights and walked back up the stairs with one last longing smile. I couldn't wait to see my Bitch bound and gagged, begging for me to fuck him, seeing the hot mess he would become as I take him apart, bit by bit I would slowly reduce him to the begging Slut he's always been. "Soon can't come fast enough." I had just gone up the stairs when I heard an annoyed grunt within my head 'aren't very patient are you?' Mike. He's been rather talkative lately "Yeah, can't wait for my wife to come home." I walked into my living room and sat down on the couch careful not to lean against the still drying mural of a rising sun.

'You couldn't have just let him go? Were you not content with just destroying my life? You had to drag Duncan back into this?' His voice was rather monotone from apathy, he was just heckling me but I welcomed the company, well for now anyways. "Nah, I thought to myself, 'Malcom, you're already killing people for profit so why not add a kidnapping charge on top of that? Well if your going to go through all the trouble of kidnapping someone then why not make that person your personal sex slave?" He gave a dismissive snort at my casual response 'with my body.' "Oh? What is that I hear? It actually sounded like anger." I was almost impressed, he was getting more talkative and getting angry, I think he might even start moving around the remains of my tower.

That will probably be a problem, I'll have to make a mental note of that. I just got everything how I wanted it here, now all I needed was my wife to complete the image. I was just starting back into my musings again when a hard buzzing and a loud obnoxious ringtone played from my pocket jerking me to full attention, I fished my phone out to turn off the alarm I had set for myself.

With a grin I stood up, time to go retrieve my property. A tired sigh rang out loudly in my head, I didn't care, Mike couldn't ruin this for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I layed back against the cold brick wall that still seem to burn me hotter than the fire I had continuously going in here. It didn't serve to warm me in anyway, it was just something my subconscious had made on its own and I couldn't be bothered to get rid of.

The day that Mal rounded the door to see me sitting there, the face he pulled was the only highlight I had since the incident. How did everything go so wrong? Vito and Chester paid the ultimate price, not that any of us came out of this well to be honest. Manitoba was feral, the few times I mustered up the will to stand up and look out of the tower I had managed to catch sight of him, I don't know if it was just an internal awareness of where everyone was after getting everyone under control, even if that was a mistake, my eyes seem to be able to seek out whoever I wanted to find.

Manitoba would occasionally show himself, he was never close enough for me to make anything out but from the thoughts that would leek in by Mal, he was confused and aggressive. "A lot like when I first met him." I couldn't even muster a bitter smile that would have surely been tugging at my lips but it just wasn't happening.

Svetlana was too terrified to approach the tower but she would occasionally yell up at me, I think it was just to check if I was still alive or not. I couldn't tell if she was actually concerned or if she had something else to gain from that, she was willing to take the risk in shouting up at me, Mal didn't seem to care or even pay it any real attention so this only embolden her efforts.

I would occasionally wave over the edge to reassure her that I was both still alive and that I was listening, if she was going to take such a stupid risk then the least I could do is acknowledge her efforts. "Mike, are you ok?" It seems like it was one of those days, "I'm here Svetlana", it wasn't what she asked but it didn't seem to matter "I saw Manitoba today, he didn't try and attack me this time, he did call me a very rude name before he ran off again." I glanced down at her through a fair sized gap in the damaged wall next to me, she was looking better than she had in awhile, she was also closer to the tower then she had ever been before. Maybe it was because Mal had cleared away a lot of the rubble in his rare moments of down time.

I idoly mused on that for a moment before giving a half hearted response "Think he'll come around?" Even from up here I could see her face contort in worry "I don't know. I hope he does." Even if they didn't see eye to eye, I could imagine that now that she had time to process thing that she was grieving for her fallen Mindscape friends and worried endlessly for who she actually had left. Manitoba who was unhinged and now me, who was depressed and apathetic. "Sorry Svetlana, this should have never happened."

With that said, I pushed away from the wall and returned to the fire in the center of the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the airport amongst a throng of people both locals and visitors with only one goal in mind. I made sure to be careful as to not bump into anyone, I had left my valuables back home so it didn't matter if someone tried to pick my pocket but it was taking all of my willpower to keep the building pressure below in check.

I was so excited that my favorite toy was finally here. I had waited so long for this, I doubt we'd even make it out of the airport before I was buried balls deep in his ass. 'You're slipping Mal.' I paid him no mind, he couldn't ruin this for me. I looked up to a screen tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for my pet's flight to come in. I felt the vain in my head pulsate as I found out that his flight had been delayed by an hour.

Great. Fucking wonderful. I kept a neutral look to my face, gotta keep it down Mal. New country, new laws. Of all the places I could have chosen, why was it a dry country?

I could bemoan my choice later, it's just another hour, you can wait that long, I've already waited for my favorite toy to be shipped for over a month now, another hour won't kill me.

I spun around on my heel and stalked towards the VIP lounge to be able to sit down away from the majority of the people here. As soon as I had paid my way in I sat myself down and ordered a snack from the host that worked in the lounge. 'So, what do you think Duncans been up to?' Mike's voice was disinterested and echoed, he wasn't really even asking me, I guess that he was just thinking out loud instead of actually asking me. It's been awhile since he's done anything aside from needle me when he actually talks at all. "He's been behaving himself. He better have, I'm definitely going to be giving him a full exam when he gets home." I spoke softly, I wanted to say more but decided to keep from saying too much out loud. I was alone in my part of the VIP lounge but it wasn't empty.

'For his sake I hope he has.' His tone was indifferent but more focused now 'I want to be able to say I hope he turned into the town whore just to spite you but that would be pretty rude to Duncan, now wouldn't it?' Despite my best efforts, I felt a slight twitch in my face. "It'd be worse than just rude. For his sake he better have behaved himself." I fought to keep my voice under control, can't lose my temper here. My teeth gritting was the only sign of my outward annoyance that I would allow.

After about an hour of watching T.V in a language I understood about 60%, an airport employee came over to inform me that my pet's flight has finally landed. My grin about split my face as I stood up to see my Slut come home. It was a challenge to get everything ready, I lost quite a chunk of change when bribing an employee to allow my pet through without his passport. Cuba was a whole lot easier, an ample source of revenue and targets but here? No, I'll have to risk taking a few trips out of country every now and then to supplement my savings. I worked my ass off to ensure that I would be able to live comfortably and more importantly, I would have well over a year to be able to retrain my pet if he should need any before I would be forced to leave for work again.

I watched as people funneled out of the terminal making sure to watch for the one thing I actually cared about on this flight. As I waited, I felt a brow raised as more and more people came out but none of them were my pet. I was about to start tapping my foot when I caught a glimpse of green, finally.

"Duncan. Good to see you, it's about time you got here." I saw his nervous smile that bordered on mournful, I felt my own smile turn more predatory as I walked to him "Welcome home."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleary eyed and tired I post this now, it's super late/early and my bunny is trying to get into my booze (empty)
> 
> Anyways sorry for the delay folks, been working around random visits and bunny attacks but this chapter is finally done. I feel I went a touch dark but not dark enough in some areas of this chapter. I'll let you my dear sick duckies be the judge of that for yourselves.
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think, I love chatting with people and will get back with you as soon as I can.
> 
> ~Enjoy

Stepping off the plane left me feeling ill, I was flown in first class 'a luxury you don't deserve' I guessed that Mal wanted to make my little homecoming easier. None of it helped. I found myself puking multiple times, so much so that a sweet flight attendant would bring me a few fresh bins to swap out with so that the smell wouldn't become overwhelming. Well that or it was to keep my 'fragile stomach' from disturbing the other passengers that had paid good money to be here. I could see some of them sneering at me from my seat, as if wondering why I was even in first class, but it could have just as easily been my own torchered imagination playing games with me.

'The flight is so slow' the whisper spoke up in agitation. My 'Ghost's screams had petered out into silence, I haven't seen or heard from him since then. He was still there but it felt like he had walled himself off from me, I didn't know if he'll ever come out and I already found myself missing his company.

Where once I had a friend who was annoying but helpful was now replaced with that soft, venomous voice that hissed at me, scolding me for being 'unfaithful' to Mal. I refused to call him my husband 'for now anyways. My husband will work that out of you for sure.' The voice would whisper his excitement that things would be going back to normal, that I would no longer have to just laze around the house and get fat. I was painfully thin as it was, I couldn't force myself to eat despite the rather generous menu offered to me.

I slumped in my seat and tried my best to relax with the slowly growing pit of despair in my gut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Duncan. Good to see you," I felt that familiar vice that had once been clenched around my heart found a new purpose as it clenched as hard as it could around my stomach "it's about time you got here." 'Smile.' The snide voice whispered in my head, my lips twisted upwards upon the whisper's command, I don't know what sort of face I was making but it seem to satisfy Mal. "Welcome home."

With those words spoken I felt the controls being ripped from me as my weak knees emboldened themselves, I straightened up and walked to Mal's side. His firm look told me I was to follow him without question or complaint.

I followed him wordlessly, against my will, I found my eyes drifting down his form, I had to fight myself to not focus on his butt, 'fuck he's hot' I resisted the urge to shake my head clear of the thought. I was angry with myself but I almost couldn't help myself, a part of me wanted to look.

My legs felt like heavy lead weights, I wanted to puke despite my stomach being empty and by some traitorous part of my mind and body I was getting all hot and bothered, in public. Yeah, I can die now.

He led me out to a car that was clearly his, it was nothing impressive and I could have sworn I heard him mutter a few complaints under his breath about missing his mustang, but none of it really mattered to me. The pit in my stomach had morphed into a blackhole that was sucking away at my resolve, the occasional looks he spared me were intense and smoldering.

Aside from what he said to me after I stepped out of the plane's terminal, Mal hadn't spoken a word to me directly. I couldn't be sure, it's almost absurd to think he might have caught on to me being unfaithf- I mean, me having sex. We weren't actually married after all. A part of me wanted to tell him, to watch the shock on his face as he realised that his 'personal whore' would dare to get some action without his permission! Reality reasserted itself and I snapped my mouth shut. When did I open it to speak? Did I say anything? I dared a quick glance but Mal's face remained unchanged, there was no hint of agitation or stress so I think I caught myself in time.

'Unfaithful slut.' The venomous hiss sounded furious with me, as if I had spoiled his plan. "We should be home soon." I was jerked from my thoughts when Mal finally spoke to me. His voice was controlled and measured, he wasn't going to let me onto anything which only served to worsen my anxiety. It figures that the asshole would want to make me squirm, it's all fun for him. "I've worked real hard for us, I won't have to leave for a while aside from the occasional trip into town for essentials of course. It will be just you and me and I must say, we have a lot of catching up to do." He let a hint of amusement slip into his voice, "let's start with the most obvious, you've been going out a surprising amount" his eyes drifted up to my head, "you got a haircut." He squinted a moment before looking back to the road "I don't know if I like your hair short or not. It makes upkeep easier and less expensive but it also means I won't have as much to work with in bed." His tone was contemplative but held no malice, as if he really didn't know whether my haircut was actually a bad thing or not. 

What sort of game was he playing? He was talking to me like I had been away on an extended trip, not me being sent home by my kidnapper. "We'll be home soon so we can talk about it more there." He held his poker face for a moment before he snorted in amusement before correcting himself "who am I kidding? You'll probably scream yourself mute by the time I'm done with you."

A small smile forced its way onto my face again against my will. "Yeah, sure." That's all I could muster at the moment. He was happy now but that could change on a dime and it's been a while since I've actually had to walk on eggshells. My nerves were on pins and needles as the blackhole in my stomach had started to ramp up in intensity as my mind began ticking down the seconds until the disaster I knew was coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled into the driveway of my beautiful new house. My slut has been rather shifty. I get it. Moving across the world, reuniting with your husband, and a long flight must be exhausting. Too bad for him, it's not like he's going to be getting much rest in the coming few hours.

I stepped out of the car and walked to the front door with a glance back at my pet's downcast expression, I chose to ignore it in favor of getting him inside. After all, if he gets too stressed he might do something stupid and that would just cause me more unessisary problems. I opened the door with my 'sweetest' smile and waited for him to go in. Neither of us were fooled but he took the hint and walked up to the doorway where he lingered for a moment, his hesitation was as cute as it was annoying.

After a minute, some force seem to win out and he stepped cautiously into the house. I waited until he was a few feet into our new house before I stepped in and shut the door behind me. The sound of the door clicking shut had him visibly flinch. I bit back the amused chuckle that bubbled up at how cute he was being.

I allowed him a brief moment to have a look at the first room I'll be fucking him in. He turned around and gave me the best attempt of a smile he's given me since I came to meet him at the airport, said smile faltered at my slow approach. "I've missed you." His faltering smile was now a thinning, nervous smile as he began to back up "you have no idea how hard it is to find someone to satisfy you when you're used to being as rough and your partner doesn't stream at you to stop after just starting. I can't even get it up for someone who can't take me in without forcing me to stop, it's not even worth the effort." I felt a scowl start to form on my face but I quickly calmed down, my own personal whore, my tailor made slut, was finally back in my possession.

The grin on my face must have turned a little manic because my pet's eyes widened as he backed away a little more quickly now than he had before. That month away certainly has had an effect on his training, he knows better than to back away from me. I wonder what else has began to slip in our time apart?

He backed into the generously sized couch that I had imported here, he went down with a yelp of surprise as I allowed myself a short laugh. He was as clumsy as I remembered. I planted a hand down on his shoulder to keep him from getting back up too quickly, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought our lips together in a hard kiss, I bit a little harder than necessary at his lip to force him to open his mouth for me. His pained groan had my half hardened cock standing at full attention and ready for action. After having a taste of him to wet my appetite I quickly released my grip on his hair and motioned for him to slide off the couch, it took him a second to catch on but when he did he nodded and moved in between my legs.

He's a bit slow, well we have plenty of time to fix that now don't we? The unzipping of my pants sounded loud in the quiet house, the anticipation only made me harder as he pulled my throbbing dick free from the painful confines of my pants. He was hesitant, nervous as if he was remembering what I liked, he must need a little reminder. I grabbed the back of his head and gave the firm instruction of "lick it." He tensed up for a moment before giving a tentative lick, patience Mal. It will all be worth it. You just need to be patient.

I gave him a minute before I tightened my grip further, he winced as I shoved his head down forcing my cock into his mouth. Having apparently caught on to my thinning patients he started working his tongue around the head of my dick just how I liked it. It's about time. Where's my good little slut who's ready to suck me off at anytime? His hesitation had gone from being cute to being annoying, to raising some suspicion. I shook it off, a month without sucking someone off is probably enough time to be a little less… willing.

He bobbed his head on my cock taking me deeper with each dip of his head, "that's more like it. Getting rusty whore? I'd think you'd know better by now, you had a whole year to really let that lessons sink in. I have to wonder what happened in the month you had to go and 'visit' your family to make you forget so much?"

He flinched

Why would he flinch? I looked down at him with a quirked brow as he worked harder to take me in further. He probably thinks he could distract me but my radar was already up and I wasn't going to let on that I knew something was up yet. After all, he had finally gotten his ass in gear and my cock was down his throat and despite all the threats, I did NOT want to get bitten.

I watched as he swallowed me down, something felt… off. I tried to not stare at him too intensely as my mind worked overtime to figure out what that thing might be, him choking himself a little helped in distracting me. I really have missed this. The fear, the need to please me all turned me on that much more.

After another minute I decided I was sufficiently wet enough so pulling back on the fist full of hair I pulled him off of me then stood up, he hissed as I pulled him up with me by his hair that was still clenched in my fist. His eyes widened with realization as I threw him onto the couch, he tried to scramble to sit up but I had jumped onto him and pinned him down. I ignored his desperate babbling, he was tired, he was sore and asked if I could wait, "I've waited long enough." I grabbed his pants and boxes and pulled them off in one go, his eyes widened in fear as I lined myself up and shoved myself balls deep into his ass.

He felt hot, his screams rang loudly in my ears and his ass felt…

Loose.

My eyes snapped open as I looked down into his wide, terrified eyes. The suspicions funneled into one razor sharp point. "You unfaithful SLUT!" I grabbed him by the throat as I pulled out and dragged him after me, his pleading cut off by my grip on his windpipe. I dragged him to his feet and pulled him after me, straight to the basement.

I loosened my grip enough for him to get a breath in, his face was starting to turn a sickly red color as I threw the door open. I let him go long enough to allow him to stumble down the stairs, any concern for his safety, I may have had were forgotten as I followed closely behind him. It seems that despite everything, the sight of the new and improved 'Toy Chest' had him stumble back against me in a vain attempt to escape.

I wasn't having any of it and shoved him towards the 'slut's rest', the large metal stand that had him bent at the right angle that had once been welded to a wall in my old 'Toy Chest' found its new home along the wall that would come into view at the bottom of the stairs. The 'Toy Chest' was a large clean room with plenty of space to expand, right now I all but crushed him against the 'sluts rest' as I strapped him in tighter than necessary.

"Mal please! Please it was just a moment of weakness!" I stepped away from him to go fish something out from my new toy closet. I ignored his pleas for mercy as I idly thought about the fact that I had a toy closet in a place I call my 'Toy Chest' instead of actually keeping them in an actual chest. After a minute I fished out the ball gag I had been looking for and returned to him to jam it in his mouth to finally shut him up.

I leaned over his back just long enough to hiss in his ear "If that mouth of yours isn't being used to suck my cock then I want it to remain shut." I then walked around behind him and thrusted back into him with as much power as I could, he wailed loudly around the ball gag in his mouth. It wasn't enough. "You're home for only a month, one month, and you spread your legs for just anyone who would have you! Did you forget who you belonged to?! You're my property, my wife" I put extra emphasis on the word 'wife' "and I won't have a slut who spreads his legs for anyone but me!"

The muffled wailes that would normally be a real turn on for me now really pissed me off. He was the one who made me mad, he had a few very simple rules and he threw all of that back in my face! Does he not understand how hard I've worked for the both of us?!

I pulled out of him keenly aware of the blood on my cock from his bleeding hole and walked back to my toy closet and pulled out a number of items that I threw into a bucket that I keep in there, once I got all of what I wanted for now I carried my bucket of fun to my pet who was still trying to beg through the gag for me to listen to him but I was far beyond that now. The promiscuous whore was reaping what he sewed, he knew damn well there would be hell to pay for this.

I pulled out a large, stiff, ribbed dildo that would help get my point across. His eyes somehow widened further as he eyed the toy I had nicknamed the 'Breaker', if I had any pity for him (which I didn't), it took the form of me generously lubing up the hardened toy. Even with all my fury, I still needed to make sure that I didn't need to risk my pet needing to be taken to the hospital. I was a killer, not a doctor. I wanted a sturdy pet in good health because I wouldn't risk having to take him to a hospital. My mercy however didn't extend to being gentle. I started pushing the 'Breaker' into his hole and found a lot of resistance, I had to put some real force into pushing as his body fought the intrusion. "It looks like your morals aren't the only thing that has changed, huh? If you don't relax your only going to make this worse for yourself."

After a few seconds and a muffled scream from him, I finally managed to force every inch of the heavy rubber cock into his 'loose' ass. Once that was taken care of I looked back to the bucket of fun to find something else to do to him. I decided on a vibrator and a cock ring, after snapping the ring in place around his swollen cock that was standing at full attention, I taped the vibrator towards the base of his cock.

I stepped back and looked over my work before addressing him again "I'm going to go out and have a smoke. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. You can use this time to think about what you've done." Without waiting for a response, I turned around and walked upstairs to get dressed and calm down a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My lower body felt like it had a wedge driven up it, my throat was sore and I was painfully hard.

I knew Mal would be mad but I hadn't expected this, the worst part of it was that I knew he was only getting started. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks along with what drool that managed to get around the hard rubber ball gag that was jammed far enough back to hurt but not enough to choke me. I wish I could work it further back. Anything to end all of this, I was sure that my family wouldn't blame me for wanting an out now.

My 'Ghost' was nowhere to be seen. I felt like he had abandoned me in the time I needed him most but what could he do? I knew well enough that he was just a figment of my imagination but I would have greatly appreciated his company, his support would have helped so much right now but he had sealed himself off from me. He was protecting himself and I couldn't help but feel he had taken a piece of me with him.

In his place the venomous hiss spoke in a rather condescending voice, 'sluts like you need to be taught a lesson. You clearly knew what you were doing when you hopped into bed with Alejandro. Was it really worth it?' I knew what answer he clearly wanted to hear, I knew what Mal wanted to hear but I had to have something to hold onto. Yes. It was worth it. I heard a dismissive snort echo in my head 'well we'll see how long that lasts.'

I wiggled my hips to try to loosen the vibrator or ease the pressure from the heavy toy lodged in my ass but neither was going to budge. This is a right fucking mess I've gotten myself into this time.

'So good.' I felt almost, happy. Some fucked up traitorous part of me was thoroughly enjoying this. I haven't felt this way for a while, since I was last in Mal's soul crushing grip. That part of me felt sort of like how my 'Ghost' had. It was just as much a part of me as he had been but I didn't have a name for him yet. My hazy mind's wonderings seem to leak the question for me because the snide hiss went quiet for a moment, almost as if he was actually thinking about it. I thought he had gone away like my 'Ghost' usually did when he didn't want to talk but he seemed to have made up his mind 'Mal likes to call me his slut. You can use that, it's not like it's an insult to me.' He spoke the words with pride, I never felt proud of being his slut, his wife maybe but not his slut.

His amusement was sickening but I couldn't throw up, I had nothing in me and was practically running on fumes at this point. The only thing that was keeping me going was a deeply rooted personal code that had taken a battering but was still very much a part of me that no level abuse could touch. The fundamental need to throw authority back in the face of whoever tries to enforce it.

That sparked a small flame that was smuggled away and hidden with my 'Ghost'. For now I needed to hold on, to submit, to do anything I had to so I could survive long enough for that flame to burst into a fire that couldn't be snuffed out! A haughty laughter rang out loudly in my head as 'Slut' listened to my inner conviction as a new enemy flew onto my radar. Nothing I could do about him now, I needed Mal to believe I would be cowed into submission and Slut seemed all too eager to help him.

The echoing of footsteps above me as Mal entered the house again set me on edge and alerted me that he was coming back, whether that was intentional or just an unintended bonus from how the house was designed I honestly couldn't tell. I let the tremors of fear race up my spine at his slow approach, Slut had me turn my head as much as I could to watch as he descended the stairs. I wanted to explode from all the pressure that had been building up that had been going on ignored. I moaned as loudly as the ball gag would allow me to let him know that I was ready to beg for him to finish me.

Mal took his sweet time in walking down the stairs, that leisurely whistling that genuinely sent a surge of fear in my heart that had me squirming to try and get away. That tune would forever be burned into my brain as a warning of danger and death. Mal stepped off the final stair with that wide, predatory smile that I knew to be bad.

"Now that you've had some time to think about things do you understand what you've done wrong?" His tone was that sickly sweet voice he used when he was talking down to me, when he wanted me to 'understand' what he was trying to teach me. I should consider it lucky that he doesn't talk to me as if I was a slow child, he would afford me that dignity at least.

I nodded my head vigorously as he sat down on a padded bench that I wanted no part of in the future but knew I would have no choice in the matter. He tilted his head slightly as if he was listening to someone before shaking his head and taking on a rather neutral expression. "I'm not sure I believe you. I sent you home with the belief that you would behave yourself and you go out and get laid by some common whore. I could have sent you to a specialized home where you would have been chained to the wall and given a bowl of food and water, I had some contacts that would have done this for me but I sent you home with the expectations that you would have followed the simplest of rules but no. You went out and got yourself fucked. Was it fun? I can assure you my dear slut" the word slut being heavily emphasized "that will be the last time that will happen."

I averted my eyes as much as the 'Slut's rest' would allow as it became more apparent that what had happened up until now was only going to get far worse. Mal stood up and walked to me with those slow even steps, I braced myself for what I knew would be coming and Mal certainly didn't disappoint.

I felt him grab the flared base of the dildo and slowly pulled it out, I bit down hard into the ball gag as tears streamed down my face as it was being pulled out. He would occasionally give it a little twist or jerk when it would get caught in my ass all the while not saying a word. I moaned in pain and looked at him with pleading eyes that fell on deaf ears and an uncaring wall of ice. Fuck this hurts, I think the only reason he was going this slow was only to prevent anymore bleeding then I was already suffering from otherwise he would have ripped it out of me then shove it back in a few times.

Tossing the toy aside he looked to what else he had gotten earlier from the closet. "What to do next?" I heard things being shifted around. My nerves were on edge as I waited impatiently for his choice, I wanted to snap at him to just hurry up already but the ball gag and 'Slut's intervention kept my jaws clenched into the ball gag. I waited for what felt like an eternity for something to happen when I heard a soft hiss and curse, I could see Mal out of the corner of my eye as he gripped his finger tightly. After some inspection he decided that whatever it was wasn't serious enough for him to stop what he was doing. "I forgot I had this."

'This' turned out to be Manitoba's knife that he had tossed in the box without a thought. The gleam in his eye as he slowly turned the blade had me sweating but the switch from a neutral contemplation to a cold, rictus grin had my heart clenching and actually almost made me go soft for a moment. Any idea of pretending to be cracking under the pressure were immediately pitched out the window as I tried even harder to plead through the gag that he not do what he had planned but it was no use.

He looked me in the eye before saying "I think it's about time I marked my property now isn't it? Maybe if I had done that before then you would have thought better than to go out and get yourself plowed." He disappeared behind me which caused my mind to flood over with all the possible things he could do with that bowie knife.

All thoughts stopped when he pressed his arm firmly into my back as I felt the knife ghost over the skin on my right cheek, the stinging pain of it pressing into the skin was nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be but it didn't stop me from trying to get away from the blade to no avail. "Hold still, if you keep moving then I'll mess it up and have to carve even more to correct it." Realising that moving would only make it hurt worse so I made a conscious effort to hold as still as possible. Being painfully aware of each and every line that was being etched into my skin but unable to determine what was being made.

He pulled back with a smile, clearly proud of his work. He stroked himself a few times and lined himself up with my hole once again "I love it when you bleed for me" he thrusted back in with little resistance, the 'Breaker' earlier had effectively ruined my hole. I don't know if it would actually recover from this, I was actually loose enough that his thrusting didn't hurt as much as it could have, not that I would let him onto that and find a way to make it worse for me. I moaned in the way that it sounded like I was in pain but was loving it at the same time, something the vibrator saw to.

I was achingly hard, my ass hurt in ways I didn't think was even possible and I was exhausted but I wasn't allowed to be finished until Mal was done with me. 'Slut' was enjoying every minute of this, he wanted the ball gag out so he could beg for more, he wanted me to be punished for being such a loose whore who would cheat on his devoted husband.

"I'm not going to let you go again Duncan. You're mine." He growled angrily in my ear before biting down hard into the crux of my shoulder, 'so manly and dominant! You need it. You never knew what to do without him.' I had little energy to fight back anymore, I focused all my energy on playing the bitch, the worst was over now. I could tell by the angry, half thrusts that told me he was almost done, my vision was blurring and dimming around the edges.

I think I'll just close my eyes and rest for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I clutched his hips hard enough that I could see the bruises that were already starting to form, none of it mattered. It's not the worse thing I've done to him, also not the worst I'll do to him by the time I'll be satisfied that he's learned his lesson.

The dumb whore blacked out and no amount of smacking would get him to wake back up. I ground my hips into his ass with a groan of satisfaction as I finally got to come. I pulled out with a dissatisfied grunt. It's never as much fun if he wasn't screaming. I pulled off the vibrator and unhooked the ring to allow him to come, even being passed out from exhaustion he moaned weakly as he came onto the floor, he did nothing else and the only thing that was keeping him from collapsing to the floor was the leather straps holding him against the modified fucking bench.

I carefully unbuckled him from it, the areas the straps were in had left the skin broken and raw, something I would need to treat myself. I dragged his dead weight over to an unassuming cot in the corner of the room and rolled him onto it. I pulled open a separate cabinet that held medical and cleaning supplies that were for aftercare. I pulled out a few bottles of disinfectant, medicated creams, padding and gauze. After pulling on a set of gloves I began to care for his injuries.

"The things I do for this slut." I couldn't leave him like this unless I wanted my adulterous whore to develop an infection. As I went over the various marks and bruises my eyes couldn't help but look down to the mark I had cut into him, my own personal seal of ownership that I would make sure would heal properly.

'MAL'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: the carving went into Duncan's right ass cheek, not his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear duckies, I'm sorry this chapter has been so long to come out, I just couldn't get a feel for it at first, I started and stopped several times before I was able to bring up something that I felt would work and read well. Hope you enjoy this, know I love chatting with my dear duckies in the comments.
> 
> ~Enjoy

__To say I was annoyed would be something of an understatement. It’s been three days since I threw my unfaithful slut in the Toy Chest, three days since I’ve found out about his… activities. I was furious with him, still am furious in fact. Why am I not doing anything about it? He’s sick. On top of everything that he’s done he’s gotten sick.

I just finished cleaning the remnants of his latest vomiting episode, between the explosive puking and fevered mumbling, I found myself growing bored. I never liked playing the white cap but it wasn't like I haven't done this before. I suppose that this was partially my fault, I should have paced myself when I was punishing him but the fact that he would dare sleep with someone else the fucking day before he came home was the equivalent of spitting in my face.

I scowled darkly at the selfish whore as he coughed and choked on air and likely the taste of bile, I had to turn away from him and continued to keep from throttling his neck. I have given him everything. I put my life on the line more than a few times to provide for his ungrateful ass. 'I don't know anyone who would be happy with a life like this.' I growled to myself and stepped out of the room to keep Mike's pestering from making me do something stupid to my completely bed bound, well within striking range whore.

"What he wants doesn't matter. Given enough time and training he'll learn to love his place at my feet." I heard an unamused snort in response. 'Yeah, I certainly haven't heard that one from you before. The poor bastard is better off dead than he is living under you.' I rolled my eyes "I'm sure he would be but he's useful to me so he doesn't get to die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hot.

Sick.

Help.

I’ve been puking non stop, the lingering smell in the room only made it so much worse. I think Mal has been in and out of the room to clean it, which is probably why the smell isn’t overwhelming. I would see hazy figures standing over me, one I think was ‘Ghost’. He looked thoroughly beaten, huge bags under his eyes. It was the eyes of a dying man, hopelessness and exhausted but they held a spark of life that hadn't been snuffed out quite yet. The other was ‘Slut’. He was a thin, just a step above skeletal. He was sickly pale and seem to have a slight shiver as if he couldn’t get warm, he had what I could only properly described as the perfect resting bitch face. He scowled down at me as if blaming me for everything that was happening and his eyes were, fuck all, those eyes. They weren’t just lifeless, they were soulless bordered by heavy blackend rings around his eyes.

The only thing that saved me was ‘Ghost’ standing protectively in front of me. He must have been fighting against ‘Slut’, I honestly couldn't tell how much of 'Slut's injuries were from 'Ghost' or if he had always been that… sick.

' _He's ungrateful_ ' he glared down at me, ‘Ghost’ sighed tiredly and dared a glance back at me ‘I’ve been listening to this angry broken record since he’s started talking.’ He groaned loudly at the sneering ‘Slut’ 'it never ends. Unfaithful this, ungrateful that, blah blah blah.'

Despite myself I actually smiled at that, sure it was a weak smile that could be blown away with a slight breeze sort of smile but it was there. ‘Ghost’s face grew serious for a moment ‘you better hope for a miracle. I’m going to give you as much time as I have.’ He turned back to face ‘Slut’ and things started to go fuzzy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a startled gasp covered in cold sweat. I felt better than I had in days but I was definitely still sick so I guess my fever had broken. I dared a glance around to find myself alone in the room, it was clean but a terrible smell seem to hang in the air. My weakened stomach protested loudly to me getting up but my nose was making a much stronger argument against staying in bed.

Since Mal wasn't looming over me he was probably sleeping if past experience was anything to go by. I wasn't up to eating but a little bit of exploration might help me to settle down a little. I wasn't dumb enough to think I could escape but maybe if I gathered a little information I might be able to help myself in the future?

I quietly made my way out of the room I had been left in and made my way to a window, as soon as I got to it I recognized it to be one of those one way mirror types of deal, you could see out of it but not inside. From what I could see I could tell I was… in the middle of nowhere. Yeah I couldn't make anything out.

I turned around intending to get a better look around the house and about jumped out of my skin at the sight of Mal leaning in his doorway looking at me annoyed. He waved a finger and tsked "Duncan, Duncan, Duncan. You really shouldn't be out of bed, you're still sick." His amused chiding quickly dropped along with the half smile he wore "who said you could look out the window anyways?" I shrank under his stern glare as he started walking towards me. I ducked my head making myself as small as possible and hoped that he wouldn't be too angry. "I'm sorry Mal." "You will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to hold back a few days before I could do anything to him. My patience paid off, he's looking a lot better now, it may finally be time to put his recovery to the test. While I never did like playing nurse but I wouldn't mind playing doctor.

After the smell in my den finally cleared out with the aid of a fan and an open window, I was finally able to set things up. I brought up a small metal table and a few ‘tools’ to add to the atmosphere, wearing a white lab coat that was multi purpose as well as a stethoscope I used to break into locks to add the little touch needed to complete the look I was going for. I had locked him in a closet while I set up my makeshift clinic, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Once everything was set up, I walked to the small closet in the room and let my slut out, he was pressed against the back of the small space as if he was hoping the wall would eat him or something.

“The doctor will see you now.” I didn’t give him a chance to process what I had just said as I pulled him into my little clinic, I had hung up a bunch of white sheets as well as making up the bed to look like the ones back in the Juvenile hall we met in. He needed to stay in it often when we were first starting out, I wasn’t that observant back then, it’s about time I make up for that.

“Have a seat. You haven’t been feeling well lately. Stress and travel tends to do that, let’s take your temperature.” He stared at me nervously as he tentatively opened his mouth “oh? I don’t think I made myself clear. Bend over.” His eyes widened as he hesitated, I grabbed him by the arm and twisted it until he turned the way I wanted him to before shoving him down into the mattress, I then walked around and lifted his hips into position. He had been quiet the whole time, only now did he whimper slightly as I carefully pushed in the lubed up thermometer. While I waited for the reading I addressed my ‘patient’. “You’ve been a real handful these last few days. I’ve also been curious as to what this 'thing you didn’t want' was supposed to be?”

He winced and mumbled something about a “Pork rind guy”. I felt a brow raise of its own volition. Deciding it wasn’t important I checked my watch and pulled out the thermometer to check it “Hmm, it says your temperature is perfect but I’m not sure. I think I should take it manually.” He tried to wiggle his hips away but I got ahold of one of his hips and jammed two fingers into his ass. “Hmm, you’re feeling a little warm down here but I’m still not completely sure.” I made it a point to give my fingers a little twist before pulling them out.

I firmly gripped his hips and gave a short thrust into the delightful heat. How I missed this, “Don’t worry whore, I’ll take good care of you.” He grunted as I thrusted deeper into him "I think you need a shot of medicine" to my surprise he clenched tightly around my dick at the word shot. "Oh yeah, I seem to remember you hating needles right?" His ass tightened again at the word needle, it had gone from comfortably tight so squeezing the hell out of my cock.

"You mind loosening up a little?" He grunted and whimpered as if not hearing me, I leaned forward and bit his ear hard enough to draw blood, now that got his attention. He started with a yelp as I whispered low into his ear "you need to listen to your doctor when he speaks to you. Slut." He nodded but stayed quiet, well I wasn't going to have any of that.

I rammed my hips into his hard enough to drive him into the mattress, want to stay quiet? Ok, I'll just work that out of you. I pulled out to the tip and shove myself back in with as much force as I possibly could. He grunted mutely as he worked to hold back his voice as much as he could, he probably thinks that him staying quiet would be a great way to spite me but I found it to be a challenge.

I was going to make my slut moan for me.

"My diagnosis is that you've locked your jaw, the only way to fix this is to fuck you until you scream yourself raw." I tightened my jaw as I fucked him, he began uttering grunts and stifled moans that he fought hard to keep in. I smiled as I grabbed a pillow and used it to prop his hip up so I could get a better angle without having to hold his hips up, the new angle also made it easier to plow deeper into his ass.

"Come on, where's the slut I married? The one who would beg for my cock and do anything to please me?" He clenched his jaw as hard as he could but I could hear the moans he was holding back, soon Mal, soon.

I planted a few kisses up his shoulders and along his neck before I bit into the soft flesh. He stiffened up and gasped with a squeak of surprise, he tried to double down on clenching his jaw but I had put a large crack in the wall of his silence. I raked my nails along his sides as I braced myself to destroy his ass.

The loud slapping of hips was punctuated with grunts and the occasional groan and with each thrust he whimpered just the littlest bit louder, than the last "how's my patient doing? Unfortunately my sexy nurse is on vacation, so I'm going to have to give you the injection myself." He didn't clench on my dick again, likely he was too far gone in his desperate attempt to not break and probably didn't even hear me. Well that's not fun now is it?

I grabbed a fist full of his hair and wrenched his head back, now that I had his attention I spoke in a low growl "you won't be leaving this bed until you start howling my name. Slut." His eyes went unfocused like he was about to pass out but there was a strange spark that quickly turned into a raging fire. The stubborn defiance he had clutched so tightly had melted into a warm, almost joy like he was happy to see me.

I would have stopped to question this new change but that was all thrown out the window by his next words "flip me over and fuck me harder doc." I pulled out and flipped him over before diving back into the warm tightness, instead of the clenched teeth groans he moaned in earnest. "Yes! Give me more! I've been so bad, I need to be punished." He looped his arms around my neck "but then again, I don't think a doctor should be fucking his patient. I'll keep quiet about it this time if you'll consider forgiving me."

I grinned down at the slut I left at the airport in Cuba "I might consider it, my dear slut but you've been very bad lately" he actually looked a little guilty at that "yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him." I decided to file that away for later and focused on making him scream.

I gripped his hips hard enough for it to immediately start bruising, he moaned in pained pleasure as I plowed his ass as hard as I physically could, I had no doubt that I would be sore in the morning but none of that mattered to me. I was ready to explode, I had been holding out for this but rather then blow my load in his ass I had another plan.

I pulled out and sat back on the bed, he looked at me but I pointed to the floor in front of me, he didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled to the floor and positioned himself between my legs. His rightful place. I grabbed his jaw and pulled his mouth open "It's time you take your medicine slut." I plunged my cock in his awaiting mouth, he gagged a little, being out of practice, but he took it like a champ. After a few short thrusts I came deep into his throat, and aside from some choking he swallowed it all down without wasting a drop. I pulled out after a few seconds and checked his mouth to make sure that he had swallowed it all "good slut. Since you've behaved so well, have a sucker." I plucked a small cherry sucker off the tray I had put together earlier that had been ignored and stuck it into his mouth without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan had seem to snap out of it a few hours later and now sat guilty on the couch as I addressed him. "You've been a very bad lately Duncan. My patience has been severely tested over the last few days, and I'll admit I let my temper get the best of me. I'll try to be more patient in the coming days but I won't apologize for punishing you, that was your fault."

I walked forward and grabbed his chin to force his head upwards so I was looking him in the eye. With his head up it left his bare neck open for me. I pulled out his collar that I hadn't put back on him yet and wrapped it around his neck before pulling the end tightly through the buckle, he gagged and winced as I buckled it much tighter than was necessary but not tight enough to stop him from breathing.

"I'll work hard to make sure that this will never happen again. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, not that I can see how, I will not suffer such an insult again and if that means killing your entire family while making watch then so be it." His head dropped as I clutched at his hand and held it up so I could gently slip the wedding band back onto his finger. My reclaiming of my slutty, unfaithful, ungrateful wife was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if you want to see more Malcan and if you have a theme in mind, I'd probably be happy to take a whack at it =^^=
> 
> Also 50 points for the first person who gets the refference at the end.


End file.
